Du plaisir dans les yeux, de l'amour au coeur
by catangels4
Summary: Ici, vous ne trouverez QUE des lemons sur des couples divers et variés de Inazuma Eleven. Si vous voulez que j'en écrive un sur un couple en particulier, surtout n'hésitez pas à me demander, ça me feras bosser xD!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**_** Amour entre dieux**_

**Genre : Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Rating : M**

**Couple: Byron Love (Afuro Terumi)/ Henry House (Hera Tadashi). J'utilise les noms français.**

**Avertissement: Je tiens à dire pour les personnes sensibles que c'est un lemon (il n'y a que ça en fait) donc si vous estimez que cela vas vous choquez passez votre chemin !**

**Un petit mot de l'auteur : Bon aller je me lance je vais enfin mettre en ligne toutes les histoires un peu tordu qui se trouve dans ma tête (et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un sacré paquet et que j'ai bien l'intention de tout balancé ! Alors préparez-vous à me supporter un p'tit moment !) ! Ce « chapitre », si je puis dire, concerne le couple Byron/Henry. Couple quelque peu mis de coter mais tout de même très mignon ! Bon, assez de bla-bla ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et fut suivis par un autre jeune homme, plus grand, aux orbes rouges et aux longs cheveux or. Ce dernier ferma rapidement la porte et fit jouer la clé dans la serrure.

_« -C'est pour être sûr d'être tranquille_.expliqua il en voyant l'air surpris du plus petit. _Je ne veux pas que l'on viennent nous déranger comme la dernière fois ! »_

Le brun hocha la tête et embrassa le blond quand celui-ci se pencha vers lui. Les deux footballeurs restèrent un moment au milieu de la pièce, à s'embrasser. Cependant, le manque d'oxygène les contraints de séparer leurs bouches, montrant leurs respirations saccader.

_« -Byron…_murmura le brun au bout de quelques secondes en essayant de reprendre sa respiration »

Le blond sourit et passa un doigt sur la joue de son meilleur ami, le griffant légèrement. Ce dernier rougit un peu quand le doigt de son capitaine glissa avant de s'installer dans son col.

_« -Tu es très beau quand tu rougis, Henry._souffla Byron avant de l'embrasser de nouveau en le prenant dans ses bras »

Le plus grand poussa doucement le brun vers le lit et l'y allongea avant de se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Henry, les bras autour de la tête, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des prunelles rouges de son amant. Il enroula les doigts de sa main gauche autour de plusieurs mèches blondes, les caressant doucement. Byron sourit et tourna la tête pour embrasser de façon brève et taquine les doigts de cette main, faisant rougir son camarade. Celui-ci tourna la tête sur le coter pour essayer de masquer ses joues rouges pendant que le capitaine l'embrassait dans le cou et sur la nuque, faisant frissonner le brun.

Byron sourit et défit sensuellement la ficelle autour de la taille de l'attaquant avant de glisser ses mains sous sa tunique. Les mains baladeuses caressèrent la peau tannée de l'attaquant qui laissa échapper un petit soupir d'aise sous les caresses de son capitaine, tandis que sa virilité se réveillait. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la bosse et sourit de contentement avant de frotter lentement sa jambe droite contre celle-ci. Sur le coup, Henry ne put retenir un cri et se cambra, ce qui élargit le sourire du capitaine. Celui-ci retira la tunique blanche avant de plonger vers le torse, maintenant libre, de l'attaquant pour le lécher en douceur.

_« -Ah…Byron…_souffla le brun, ses pupille dilataient et vitreuses

_-Tu aimes ?_

_-Oui… »_

Byron sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de prendre en bouche l'un des tétons, ce qui eut pour effet de cambrer le brun qui ouvrit grands les yeux, bouche ouverte. Il gémissait de plaisir à chaque petits coups de langues. D'autant que son capitaine continuait à frotter sa jambe contre son membre. Tout cela formait une délicieuse torture. Ses mains commencèrent à tirer un peu sur la tunique du blond, qu'il commençait à trouver gênante, ainsi que le reste de leurs vêtements. D'ailleurs, dès que son capitaine se releva, il la lui retira et dévora du regard le torse bien dessiné de celui-ci avant de passer doucement sa main sur son ventre, faisant doucement gémir son amant qui se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour l'entrainer dans un langoureux baiser.

Juste après, Byron se redressa et baissa à deux mains le short et le caleçon de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, bien que ce ne fût pas la première que le blond le voyer en tenue d'Adam. Les yeux rouges du capitaine tracèrent les lignes du corps de son meilleur ami, le détaillant comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse friandise à laquelle il avait hâte de goûter. Il écarta un peu les jambes de son amant et s'allongea à demis, la tête face au membre dresser du brun. Celui-ci se tortilla un peu pour essayer de voir ce que le capitaine préparer mais se figea, la bouche formant un « oh ». Le blond venait de lécher de bas en haut son érection avec sensualité, à la manière d'une glace. Sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de reprendre ses esprits, il prit le sexe en érection et en mit le bout dans sa bouche. Cette fois, Henry ne put retenir un cri de plaisir qui plut au blond. Il commença un long mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche, essayant d'aller le plus loin possible et passant de temps à autre sa langue sur le haut du membre. De son coter, l'attaquant ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et, cambré, les mains fourrés dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amant, il gémissait.

"_-Ah…Byron…Ah…Ah! Aphrodi!"_

En entendant son surnom, le capitaine leva les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci était d'une jolie couleur rouge vive et avait les yeux embués par le plaisir. Il sourit et, léchant les contours de sa bouche pour retirer la salive qui y perlait, se mit à masturber lentement le garçon qui gémit plus fort en resserrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami. En parlant de cheveux, la ficelle qui servait à retenir les mèches brunes de l'attaquant était partie dans tous les sens, ne lui servant plus à grand-chose. Byron la retira après avoir au préalable caressé la joue bronzée de Henry.

En ayant assez de ne rien faire, l'attaquant posa sa main droite sur la virilité, qui s'était également manifester, de son capitaine et commença lentement à la caresser au travers du short. Il obtint un long gémissement de plaisir de la part du blond ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Byron cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et renversa la tête en arrière, yeux fermés et bouche grande ouverte pour gémir. Le brun l'écouta soupirer son nom et se dit qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent, vu la façon dont le capitaine réagissait. Celui-ci prit sur lui pour stopper son amant en lui attrapant le poignet avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Tandis que sa langue explorait la bouche chaude de l'attaquant, il farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Henry stoppa le baiser et le regarda chercher, se demandant comment son amant avait pu trouver le courage de se rendre dans une pharmacie afin d'acheter ce flacon de lubrifiant. Certes, c'était très pratique et cela rendait les pénétrations bien moins douloureuses mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était terriblement gênant d'en acheter. Il ne se voyait pas du tout y aller, lui !

Quand le blond eu trouvé l'objet de convoitise, il s'assit sur les hanches de son amant et versa un peu du gel argenté sur trois de ses doigts. Henry le regarda faire avec quelques appréhensions. Il écarta néanmoins les jambes et les releva un peu quand son amant mis un de ses doigts près de son entrée. Le premier doigt entra assez facilement sans que l'attaquant n'éprouve de douleur. La sensation était juste un peu dérangeante, mais pas douloureuse. Il retint néanmoins une grimace tandis que le blond faisait rentrer son deuxième doigt. C'était déjà une autre affaire ! Byron se pencha et embrassa son meilleur ami pour le détendre un peu avant d'insérer très doucement le troisième doigt. Là, le brun ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur et se raidit.

Le capitaine se mordit la lèvre inférieur et stoppa tout mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les parois de l'autre se desserraient autour de ses doigts. A partir de ce moment, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, obtenant des râles plaintif de son amant qui essayait de respirer profondément. Le blond avala sa salive. Il détestait voir son meilleur ami souffrir, bien qu'il sache que le plus dur pour le brun restait à venir. Le lubrifiant aidant, l'attaquant ne tarda pas à se détendre. Byron retira ses doigts et se redressa. Son amant en profita pour lui retirer ses derniers vêtements qui finirent avec les autres, c'est-à-dire sur le sol. Le plus petit attrapa le flacon rouge et versa un peu du gel dans sa main avant de le mettre avec lenteur sur le membre de son capitaine qui le laissa faire en poussant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Après cette petite séance des plus agréables, le blond se positionna en face de l'entrée du brun qui s'allongea confortablement en relevant un peu ses jambes histoire de faciliter les choses.

_« -Héra ? Est-ce que tu es prêt ?_demanda le plus grand

_-Oui…Tu peux y aller…_répondit le brun en avalant sa salive »

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et poussa doucement à l'intérieur de lui avant de se stopper presque aussitôt, pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à la douleur qui l'assaillait. Henry serra fortement la mâchoire en renversant la tête en arrière. Il avait moins mal que les premières fois mais ça faisait mal quand même ! Byron attendit un peu avant de pousser un peu plus en lui. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux bleus de l'attaquant qui s'agrippa aux épaules de son capitaine. Celui-ci commença à masturber lentement son amant pour le détendre en lui butinant le cou. Cela eu les effets espéraient car il sentit son meilleur ami se détendre au bout de quelques secondes.

A partir de là, il commença un lent va et vient en s'appuyant sur les épaules du brun qui enroula ses bras autour des hanches du capitaine en renversant la tête en arrière. Il commença à gémir de plaisir quand le blond accéléra ses coups de butoir en l'embrassant passionnément.

_« -Ah ! Aphrodit ! _cria l'attaquant quand son amant frappa sa prostate »

Le blond sourit et continua de frapper la petite boule de nerfs si sensible à chaque mouvement de reins tandis que les hanches et le bassin du brun l'accompagnaient dans ses mouvements. Le plus petit gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure que son meilleur ami accélérait la cadence et finit par tomber dans un état d'extase totale, ce que son capitaine ne tarda pas à faire aussi.

Le blond n'était même plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ne se préoccupant plus que des cris de plaisir de son meilleur ami et de son propre plaisir à lui. Il allait aussi vite que son énergie le lui permettait, s'appuyant sur le brun qui le serrait contre lui en criant son plaisir, se fichant bien d'être entendu. De toute façon, les chambres étaient insonorisées.

Byron comprit que son amant avait atteint le point de non-retours en sentant un liquide chaud inonder son ventre. Lui-même n'était plus très loin de sa limite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il répandait sa semence à l'intérieur de son amant et s'effondrait. Il resta un bon moment, haletant, en sueur et couvert de sperme, allongé de tout son long sur le plus petit qui peinait également à reprendre son souffle. Le langoureux baiser que lui offrit son capitaine ne l'aida pas vraiment !

Quand ils eurent enfin repris leurs respirations, Byron se retira de son meilleur ami et s'allongea à ses coter avant de l'enlacer par la taille pour le coller à lui, sa bouche dans la tempe de l'attaquant qui sourit et se pelota contre lui, à l'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à se câliner et à s'embrasser avant que Henry ne se lève avec une petite grimace.

_« -Je vais prendre une douche._expliqua il en voyant le regard interrogateur de son capitaine

_-Il y a une place pour moi ?_demanda d'un air coquin le blond avec un sourire qui ne l'était pas moins

_-Oui, mais quand j'aurais terminé !_répondit d'un air farceur le brun en attrapant ses vêtements

_-Pff…Méchant !_grogna le plus grand avec un air faussement vexé

_-Bon, si tu es gentil, je veux bien te faire un peu de place._murmura le brun à l'oreille de Byron qui se redressa aussitôt avec un grand sourire »

Les deux amoureux se rendirent donc dans la salle de bain où le jeu ne sembla pas terminer !

_Fin_

**Alors vous en avez pensez quoi de ce premier lemon ? Je dois bien avouer que par moment je me stoppais net en regardant autour de moi avec inquiétude, en me disant « **_**Putain si ma mère entre, elle va me transformer en boite de conserve ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui me prend de mettre CA en LIGNE ?! » **_**! M'enfin, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouiller quand même ! Bonsoir à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**_** De feu et de glace.**_

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon.**

**Couple : Bryce/Claude (Fox/Torch)**

**Avertissement : Aucun.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Et voici mon deuxième lemon et la première commande de Tenkuu ! Je dois bien dire que je ne pensais pas que mon premier lemon plaise, c'est flatteur et encourageant ^^ ! Oh, au fait Yuuka, oui je me suis un peu inspiré de ton propre lemon (je passe mon temps à les lire !) et, pour tout te dire, c'est le fait de lire ton travail qui m'a pousser à mettre mes propres écrits.**

_« -Claude, tu ne comptes quand même pas rester dans ton lit toute la journé?_ demanda Bryce dans l'encadrement de la porte, poings sur les hanches

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_fit le concerné en levant les yeux de son livre._ Ça me semble un bon plan à moi._

_- Mais le soleil brille et il fait assez doux ! C'est bête de passer son temps sous la couette !_

_-Oh, il vaut mieux être gelé, trempé et couvert de neige comme toi ? »_

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs regarda ses vêtements tout mouillés et sourit avant de retirer la neige de ses mèches.

« -_On est allé faire une bataille de boules de neiges dehors._expliqua le capitaine en secouant son manteau._ Mais même si tu ne veux pas aller dans la neige, sors de ce lit !_ ajouta-il en avançant vers le garçon aux cheveux de feu

_-Je ne vois pas de bonne raison de le faire._ »

Bryce marmonna une parole inintelligible et retira sans douceur la couverture qu'il envoya à l'autre extrémité du lit avant de se saisir de l'avant-bras du footballeur. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de la peau glacée et retira rapidement son bras.

_« -Bon sang tu es congelé ! Un vrai glaçon !_marmonna-il avec un autre léger frisson

_-Et toi tu es plus chaud qu'une bouillote…_répondit le concerné en enlaçant l'attaquant

_- Ah, lâche-moi ! Tu es gelé !_

_-Eh ben justement : réchauffe moi ! »_

Claude eu soudain un grand sourire qui n'annonçait pas grand-chose de bon. Sans prévenir, il agrippa l'adepte du froid par la taille, se retourna et le tira vers lui pour l'assoir entre ses jambes. Dès qu'il le put, il captura les lèvres tièdes de son amant qui, surpris de s'être fait attraper comme ça, mis un peu de temps avant de réagir. Leurs deux langues se livrèrent longuement bataille avant que le manque d'oxygène ne les séparèrent. L'attaquant voulus se redresser un peu mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

_« -Je pense que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de rester au lit et un bon moyen de te réchauffer !_dit-il avec un air coquin avant de l'embrasser goulûment »

Le capitaine des Diamond, qui avait parfaitement compris son idée, répondit au baiser avant de passer une main sous le haut moulant pour caresser la peau chaude de son amant qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement avant de passer lui aussi une main sous le haut pour se mettre à tracer lentement des cercles avec son ongle autour du téton gauche ce qui eut pour effet de couper le souffle de l'adepte du froid. Celui-ci se mit à gémir bruyamment et, inconsciemment, écarta les jambes, ce que son amant ne manqua pas de remarquer. Lentement, pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne s'en aperçoive pas, il glissa une main jusqu'à la virilité, jusque-là calme, et, sans prévenir, posa rapidement sa main dessus et commença tout de suite à la caresser à travers le tissus.

_« -Ah ! _gémit assez bruyamment Bryce en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts »

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu sourit avec perversité et commença de lentes caresses sur le sexe qui ne tarda pas à se mettre en érection. Le capitaine de Diamond gémissait et haletait, surpris de se sentir aussi bien avec une simple caresse faite à travers deux épaisseurs de tissus.

Au bout d'un moment, il en eu assez de rester simplement immobile et tourna la tête pour dévorer de baisers le cou brûlant de l'autre capitaine qui gémit de plaisir en accélérant ses mouvements avec sa main. Bryce se tortilla et parvint à passer une main sous le maillot de son amant et fit glisser le bout de ses ongles sur la peau légèrement tannée jusqu'à arriver aux tétons qui étaient durcis. Il en prit un entre deux doigts et le fit lentement tourner, veillant à ne pas être trop brusque.

_« -Ah…Bryce…_souffla Claude à l'oreille de son petit ami, le serrant contre lui comme il le pouvait »

Le concerné eu un petit sourire victorieux et profita de la vulnérabilité de son amant pour l'allonger sur le matelas et se mettre sur lui. Le haut moulant ne tarda pas à finir sur le sol, lui laissant une partir du champ libre. L'albinos posa doucement ses lèvres fraiches sur le ventre de l'attaquant et remonta lentement, laissant une légère trace de salive. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu gémit en allant caresser la chevelure blanche de son petit-ami tandis que celui-ci lui embrassait le ventre et lui mordillait les côtes en jouant avec l'élastique du pantalon.

Le roux savoura les caresses, yeux fermés, jouant avec les mèches blanches, ou caressant la nuque de son amant qui finit par baisser le pantalon moulant et le jeta sur le sol, laissant l'autre en sous-vêtement.

Pour Claude, se fut le signal qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il attrapa la taille de l'albinos et roula sur le coter pour inverser les positions. Bryce fit une petite moue qui amusa l'autre.

_« -C'est toujours toi qui a le beau rôle !_fit remarqua le capitaine de Diamond en regardant son amant lui retirer son haut

_-Depuis le temps, tu ne t'y es pas habitué ? De toute façon, je sais que tu adore quand c'est comme ça._répondit avec malice le roux en glissant une main dans le pantalon et le caleçon »

L'adepte du froid poussa un léger cri et s'arqua en sentant la main chaude se saisir de son érection pour la caresser lentement, le pouce passant de temps à autre sur le haut. Son petit-ami le faisait à chacune de leurs relations sexuelles et l'effet était toujours aussi grisant ! Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser aller et se mit à gémir quand l'autre accéléra la cadence. Claude sourit, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il faisait faire à sa main des mouvements de plus en plus rapide, sentant que le garçon aux cheveux blancs n'allait pas tarder à arriver au bout de sa limite.

_« -Ah ! Clau…Claude ! Je vais…_gémit avec force le capitaine en se cambrant encore plus »

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, sa semence blanche jaillissait…pour finir dans la bouche du roux qui n'en perdit pas une goutte, léchant avec détails chaque recoin du membre de son petit-ami qui, pas du tout habituer à ça, se tortillait en gémissant.

_« - Tu es délicieux, Bryce._dit le garçon aux cheveux de feu en léchant quelques gouttes qui restait, un vilain sourire aux lèvres

_-Id…Idiot !_parvint à souffler le concerné, rouge comme un coquelicot et la respiration saccader »

L'attaquant sourit un peu plus et se pencha pour embrasser passionnément son petit-ami qui en profita pour le serrer contre lui. Aussitôt que le baiser fut rompu, Claude décida d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. D'un geste rapide, il retira leurs caleçons respectifs et écarta les jambes de l'adepte du froid en les relevant légèrement afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Il mit alors deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui, surprit au début, les humidifia consciencieusement, sachant parfaitement qu'ils allaient vraiment passer à l'acte.

Le capitaine mit l'un de ses doigts humides devant l'entrée de son petit-ami et le fit entrer avec lenteur, forçant un peu. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'albinos qui, la tête en arrière, étudiait la sensation. Depuis le temps, il n'avait presque plus mal et, franchement, il ne s'en plaignait pas ! Il retint une grimace en repensant à leurs première fois. La douleur avait était affreuse, même si son petit ami avait fait tout son possible pour la réduire au maximum.

Il sentit le second doigt rejoindre le premier et remua un peu pour mieux s'accoutumer à la présence étrangère. Le roux démarra un lent va et vient en écartant comme il le pouvait les parois de son amant. Quand il le sentit mieux détendu, il inséra un autre doigt avant de les retirer au bout d'un certain moment.

Claude se positionna au-dessus de l'autre qui enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules en hochant la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Lentement, l'attaquant pénétra l'adepte du froid qui se raidit et grimaça sous l'intrusion. Son amant lui embrassa doucement le cou pour le détendre et, dès qu'il le put, alla au fond de lui. Les doigts du capitaine de Diamond se resserrèrent sur sa nuque, agrippant de petits cheveux. La langue de l'albinos alla s'installer dans la bouche du garçon aux cheveux de feu et en explora tous les recoins en un baiser passionner. Tout en l'embrassant, l'autre commençait à se mouvoir, appuyer sur ses avant-bras pour éviter d'écraser son petit-ami qui commençait à gémir son plaisir.

Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris quand le roux accéléra l'allure, obtenant un rythme rapide. Sur le moment, il se fichait d'être entendu. D'ailleurs, il ne parvenait plus à contenir sa voix, criant comme il le pouvait, les jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

Celui-ci aussi commençait à perdre pieds. Les yeux river sur l'adepte du froid, il n'entendait plus que les cris de plaisir de celui-ci et s'en délectait. Les cris montèrent d'un cran quand il frappa la prostate de son petit-ami qui, les yeux exorbités, se sera encore plus contre lui, tête en arrière.

Le roux sourit encore plus (s'il était possible) et se mit à frapper de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite ce point sensible, transformant les cris en hurlements de plaisir. La voix du capitaine de Diamond était partie dans de vifs aigus et il ne voyait même plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu aussi n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Totalement envahis par le plaisir et la voix de son amant, il sentait que la limite n'était pas très loin. Il agrippa les cheveux immaculés de l'adepte du froid et lui attira la tête vers le haut pour l'entrainer dans un ultime baiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une substance chaude et collante se déversait sur le bas de son ventre tandis qu'il se vidait à l'intérieur de son petit-ami avec un râle de plaisir. Le roux s'appuya sur ses mains pour éviter d'écraser l'autre qui tentait également de reprendre son souffle et sa concentration. Le capitaine finit par se retirer de lui et s'allongea, ou plutôt s'écroula, à ses coté, humide de sueur et de sperme.

Etaler de tout son long, Bryce le regarda, haletant, souriant et finit par l'embrasser doucement en l'enlaçant. Son amant répondit au baiser et lui caressa les cheveux. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, le sourire narquois était revenu sur son visage.

_« -Tu vois, finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de rester au lit._dit ironiquement Claude en se redressant un peu

_-Peut-être, mais maintenant je suis au bout du rouleau !_répondit son petit-ami en baillant avec force »

Le roux récupéra la couverture et les en couvrit avant de s'installer confortablement, son petit ami peloter contre lui. Il lui embrassa la font, installa sa tête sur l'oreiller et murmura un _« Je t'aime »_ doux auquel l'adepte du froid répondit par un _« Moi aussi »_. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**Ah ben j'ai finis par le terminer ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas ! Franchement, je peux vous dire que mon clavier m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et que c'est pas facile pour écrire un texte correct xD ! M'enfin bon j'ai quand même réussi à l'écrire, c'est ça qui compte nan ? J'en profite pour vous dire que, étant donné que les cours reprennent, je mettrais peut-être un peu de temps entre plusieurs lemons.**

**Bonne rentrée à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**_** Pour te remercier.**_

**Genre : Yaoi, lemon (pourquoi je l'écris encore moi ?)**

**Couple : Byron/ Bryce/ Claude (Aphrodi/ Fox/ Torch) **

**Avertissement : Alors attention les yeux ceci est un lemon à TROIS ! Il y a donc trois personnes (c'est bien foutus la logique quand même !). Il y a également une légère idée de domination/soumission ^/^' ! Peut-être un peu de langage cru aussi…Et…Ben je crois que c'est tout !**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : J'avais trop hâte de l'écrire celui-là (NON je ne suis pas du tout perverse/sbam/ !...Bon OK peut-être un chouia.), j'en rêvais même la nuit, c'est pour dire. C'est mon tout premier thressome (c'est le bon thème au moins ?), alors je ne vous garantis pas le résultat. Oh, au fait Violine (je raccourcis toujours) pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là je compte bien faire toutes les commandes ^^ ! Et pour Aphrodi je vais tenter de le faire un peu plus…vif ? Bah, on verra bien ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_« -Eh, arrêtez de pousser ! Mais doucement !_s'exclama une voix masculine, apparemment exaspérée »

Trois personnes se trouvaient dans des couloirs déserts. Les deux premières tiraient et poussaient la troisième. La silhouette plus grande, qui se trouvait être Byron, se fit littéralement jeter dans une pièce avec la tête de celui qui ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement en refermant sans douceur la porte. Le garçon aux longs cheveux or se tourna vers eux, mains sur les hanches, ses yeux rouges passant de l'un à l'autre.

_« -Maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez littéralement capturé tous les deux ?_demanda il

_-Capturé ? Tout de suite les grands mots, Aphrodi !_dit en souriant un garçon aux cheveux rouges feu._ On ta seulement emmener._

_-Sans répondre à mes questions, ce qui se rapproche furieusement d'un kidnapping !_

_-On voulait être sûr d'être tranquilles pour te donner les réponses._expliqua le troisième garçon en fermant les lourds rideaux de la pièce »

Byron haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que ces deux phénomènes veulent lui parler en tête à tête ? Avec le temps, il avait appris à être très attentif quand cela concerné Claude et Bryce (notamment quand il devait interrompre une dispute ou une bagarre…).

Et, depuis un petit moment, il avait noté un changement d'attitude. Il savait que ces deux-là formaient un couple (il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir…) et se demandait si ce changement ne venait pas de là.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, les deux ex-capitaines verrouillait et masquer les issus de la pièce, créant un espace plutôt sombre. Le roux jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami qui hocha brièvement la tête en se mettant derrière le blond pendant que l'autre se plaçait en face

_« -Eh bien en fait Byron si on tient tant à être seuls avec toi, c'est que l'on a plusieurs choses à te dire et à faire._commença l'attaquant, sortant le concerné de sa rêverie

_-Ah ? Quels genres de choses ?_demanda l'ex-capitaine des Zeus

_-Déjà, des remerciements. Grâce à toi on a pu rejoindre les Fire Dragons et mettre au point une nouvelle technique._

_-Oh, ça ? Pas la peine de m…_

_-Pour nous, ça en vaut la peine…_le coupa l'adepte du froid._ Et ensuite, on à remarquer quelque chose._ajouta il en soulevant doucement quelques longues mèches blondes

_-Ah ?_

_-Ouais ! Comme tu le sais, Claude et moi sommes en couple. Et il se trouve que…tu nous plais bien. Physiquement parlant, tu nous plais même beaucoup. Hors, comme nous sommes ensembles, on ne peut pas tromper l'autre._

_-Heu…Ca me parait en effet logique…Et…C'est tout ?_

_-Non._répondit l'adepte du froid en lui enlaçant la taille, bloquant ses bras, surprenant le plus grand qui rougit en essayant de se dégager._ On en a discuté entre nous et on à trouver une solution._

_-Qu…Qu'elle solution ?_demanda Byron, rouge comme un coquelicot »

Un sourire malsain s'installa sur le visage de Claude qui prit à deux mains le visage du blond et l'approcha du sien, laissant quelques centimètres entre eux.

_« -On à décider de céder à la tentation._souffla il

_-De céd…Ah ! »_

Le cri lui était involontairement sorti de la gorge. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs venait de lui donner un coup de langue taquin derrière l'oreille. Donc, dans une zone très sensible. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre : l'albinos avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou et les faisaient lentement monter et descendre, faisant doucement gémir le blond qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ses capacités de réflexion furent totalement misent au placard quand Claude l'embrassa avec feu, frottant ses mains sur ses hanches. L'ex capitaine des Zeus essaya de libérer ses bras mais Bryce avait plus de poigne que lui. Il sentit une main de celui-ci glissa lascivement vers son entre-jambe avant d'y mettre le bout de son doigt pendant que le garçon aux cheveux de feu faisait jouait sa langue avec la sienne.

Pris entre deux délicieuses sensations, le blond ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Il gémissait fortement en répondant au baiser du roux, pendant que Bryce passait très lentement sa main sur la bosse qui commençait à se former au niveau de son pantalon.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il finit allonger sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux de l'adepte du froid pendant que le garçon aux cheveux de feu mordillait et sucer la peau de son cou, y imprimant des marques rouges. Le blond gémit un peu plus fort et caressa la joue de l'ex capitaine de Diamond, l'œil vitreux.

_« -Tu aimes ?_lui demanda l'adepte du froid avec un sourire, la main frottant le membre du plus grand

_-Ah…A ton avis ?_répondit le concerné en le forçant à se baisser pour pouvoir l'embrasser »

Même si les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient énormes, il ne comptait pas rester soumis pour autant ! Une de ses mains se glissa sous le short de l'ex-capitaine de Diamond et alla jouait avec le caleçon, frôlant le membre qui se redressa rapidement sous les caresses. De l'autre main, le blond jouait avec les cheveux vifs de Claude qui s'activait sur son torse, embrassant et mordillant la peau pâle du plus grand. Les gémissements des trois footballeurs se mêlaient ensemble, en harmonie avec leurs caresses. Bryce commença à suçoter la peau du cou de Byron qui gémit un peu plus en se cambrant en avant. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise en sentant le roux baissait brutalement son short et son caleçon, frottant sa virilité au passage avant de la prendre lentement en bouche.

_« -Ah ! Ah, p-plus vite !_souffla il en rejetant la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de l'albinos qui en profita aussitôt pour l'entrainer dans un langoureux baiser »

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu obéit et accéléra la cadence pendant que son petit-ami glissa son pied entre ses jambes pour jouer avec son membre du bout du pied, le faisant doucement gémir. Tout en haletant, le blond passa une main sous le maillot de l'adepte du froid et commença à caresser, tourner lentement les tétons durci de celui-ci.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Bryce ne prenne sur lui pour retirer la main du plus grand et lui bloquait les bras sur le matelas, penché au-dessus de lui. Le roux comprit et se redressa lui-aussi. Sous le regard interrogatif de Byron, l'ex-capitaine mit deux doigts dans la bouche de son petit-ami qui les lécha lentement, yeux fermé. Puis il les retira et écarta les jambes de l'ex-capitaine des Zeus qui comprit ce qui allait suivre. Il avait déjà couché avec un garçon et connaissait la douleur. Il coupa sa respiration en sentant le garçon aux cheveux de feu insérait lentement un doigt en lui. Pour le moment, pas de douleur, juste une sensation de dérangement. Mais quand il reçut le deuxième, il grimaça et serra les draps entre ses mains pendant que le capitaine des Diamond se pencher pour l'embrasser, avec pour objectif de le détendre. Cela marcha et le blond accueillit plutôt bien le dernier doigt, se forçant à respirer lentement.

Quand il lui sembla prêt, Claude retira ses doigts et mit sa virilité près de l'entrée de l'attaquant que son petit-ami embrassait toujours langoureusement. Lentement, il entra. Un cri échappa au blond qui agrippa la nuque de l'attaquant aux cheveux rouges, raide comme un piquet. Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attendit . Puis, voyant que Byron se détendait grâce aux caresses de l'adepte du froid, il poussa un peu plus. Lentement, il se mit au fond du plus grand, le masturbant lentement pour le détendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'ex-capitaine des Zeus serrait les poings, ses ongles rentrants dans sa peau. L'adepte du froid s'humecta les lèvres. Il sentait l'excitation et l'envie montait.

Au bout d'un moment, le roux commença à remuer le bassin, poussant quelques soupirs d'aises, bientôt rejoint par Byron. La sensation s'intensifia quand l'ex capitaine de Prominence accéléra l'allure, augmentant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ne voulant pas que Bryce reste à l'écart, il frotta lentement ses doigts contre la bosse former dans le short de celui-ci, le faisant gémir. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très juste que lui est tous ses vêtements alors que lui se trouvait nu comme un ver. Le problème fut en partis réglé quand le blond baissa les vêtements du bas qui finirent sur le sol. Au moins, ils étaient à égalité maintenant !

Cependant, il ne fut plus en mesure de réfléchir quand Claude accéléra encore ses mouvements de bassin. Le blond crut devenir fou quand l'autre frappa sa prostate. Il se cambra, les yeux exorbités, un cri s'échappant de sa gorge, faisant sourire les deux autres.

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu agrippa soudain la mâchoire de son petit-ami et l'embrassa passionnément, sans pour autant cesser ses coups de butoirs. Sa main glissa pour frotter de façon brèves et rapides le membre en érection de l'adepte du froid qui gémit de plaisir en renversant la tête en arrière. Si l'attaquant continuait comme ça il n'allait pas tarder à venir…

Environ deux minutes plus tard, dans un râle, sa semence jaillissait pour s'écouler lentement sur le visage et le haut du torse du blond qui suivit le mouvement en se cambrant, au risque de se briser en deux, couvrant le bas de son ventre de sperme. Après quelques autres coups de reins, le garçon aux cheveux de feu se vida en lui avant de s'écrouler à demi, le souffle irréguliers, en sueur, pendant que Byron essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

Claude se retira et se mit sur le coter pour reprendre sa respiration pendant que Byron se redressait. C'était finit ?

Apparemment non étant donné que l'albinos l'agrippa par les épaules pour le rallonger de force avant de s'assoir sur ses mollets.

_« -Où tu vas toi ?_demanda-il avec un petit sourire »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit à lécher tous le sperme qui se trouvaient sur le plus grand, n'oubliant aucune goutte ou parcelles de peau. Sa langue humide et chaude chatouillait et procurait un bien fou au blond qui mit une main dans les mèches couleurs neige pour les caresser, yeux fermer.

La sensation s'arrêta brusquement et, surprit il rouvrit les yeux. Claude avait saisi le visage de son petit-ami et lui avait relevé la tête pour l'embrasser. De là où il se trouvait, l'ex-capitaine des Zeus pouvait voir leurs deux langues s'agitaient ensemble et sentis une vague d'excitation le parcourir.

Le roux renversa l'autre sur le matelas et lui écarta les jambes avant de murmurer _« Maintenant, à ton tour !_ » en le regardant avec gourmandise. L'adepte du froid sourit et prit une des mains de son petit-ami, dans l'intention d'humidifier ses doigts. Mais le roux n'était pas de cet avis. Il libéra son poignet et enfonça trois doigts dans la bouche de Byron qui, surpris au début, les lécha lentement, y ajoutant parfois ses dents avec un petit sourire.

La séance de préparation de Bryce dura moins longtemps que celle du Byron, la faute à l'habitude. Quand l'albinos lui parut prêt, le garçon aux cheveux de feu ne perdit pas de temps et se positionna pour entrer en lui. Le temps de la pénétration, Bryce serra les dents en tenant le poignet du blond qui lui mordilla un peu la paume pour le distraire de la douleur.

Il commença à donner des coups de reins, adoptant dès le début un rythme régulier pendant que son petit ami gémissait doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Claude savoura le soupir de son prénom en y allant plus franchement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bryce qui agrippa la mâchoire de Byron et le baissa pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Byron les regardait faire, notant leurs gestes et leurs réactions. Il avait remarqué que le roux était fatigué et ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps, il s'écroulerait avant. Lentement, il avança une main vers le sexe en érection de l'adepte du froid et se pencha pour le prendre en bouche. En sentant la bouche chaude de l'ex-capitaine des Zeus autour de sa virilité, Bryce cria de plaisir en faisant glisser ses pieds sur les draps froisser. Entre la fellation du blond et les coups de butoirs de son petit-ami, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir ! Ses gémissements se muèrent en cris quand Claude toucha sa prostate.

Ivre de plaisir, le garçon aux cheveux de feu allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, savourant les cris qui résonnait dans la pièce, heureusement insonoriser. Mais il ne tenait plus. Sa fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus et il sentait que l'énergie commençait à manquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroulait sur Bryce, le souffle entrecoupé, trempé de sueur, rageur. Bon sang, il n'était pas parvenus à faire aller son petit-ami jusqu'à l'orgasme ! Il sentit les bras de celui-ci l'entourait gentiment, les doigts fin se mélangeant aux mèches rubis. Il se laissa tomber sur le coter, la tête fourrer dans l'oreiller, ce qui amusa les deux autres.

_« -Eh, Claude, pas la peine de bouder tu sais. Ce n'est pas bien grave._lui dit Bryce en lui embrassant la joue

_-Pour moi, c'est grave._marmonna le garçon aux cheveux de feu »

Un grand sourire s'installa alors sur le visage de Byron qui attrapa l'ancien capitaine de Diamond pour le rallonger sur le matelas en désordre.

_« -Aphrodi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_demanda l'adepte du froid en le regardant se mettre au-dessus de lui

_-Claude n'as pas assez d'énergie, mais moi si ! Alors cet orgasme, c'est moi qui me charge de te le donner._répondit le concerné en pénétrant tout de suite l'autre »

L'albinos gémit en se cambrant, sous le regard attentif de son petit-ami. Dès qu'il le sentit détendus, le blond commença un rapide va et vient, se délectant de la délicieuse sensation des parois chaudes et humides autour de lui. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la petite boule de nerfs, ce qui ne déplut pas du tout à Bryce, bien au contraire !

Claude, un peu jaloux, regardait son petit-ami, guettant le moindre signe de douleur ou de déplaisir. Il pestait contre lui-même, contre son manque d'énergie qui l'empêchait de pouvoir lui-même faire crier son amant. Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs le regard mécontent du garçon aux cheveux de feu et lui caressa la joue en souriant, pour le rassurer. Il en profita pour la griffer un peu tandis que son autre main farfouillait dans la longue chevelure blonde de Byron qui s'activait toujours au-dessus de lui.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs totalement perdu pied et se fichait pas mal de ce que Bryce pouvait faire, tant qu'il continuait à montrer ainsi son plaisir ! Dans un profond râle, il se vida dans l'adepte du froid tandis que celui-ci connaissait également l'orgasme dans un cri.

L'ex capitaine des Zeus se retira et s'assit pour reprendre sa respiration, plus rouge qu'une cerise bien mûre. Il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller pendant que Claude se chargeait de nettoyer son petit-ami qui lui aussi ne pouvait plus bouger sous la fatigue.

Le blond finit par se redresser en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre pour essayer de les remettre un peu en place.

_« -Alors, as-tu aimé nos remerciements ?_demanda Bryce, dans les bras du roux

_-Très intenses comme remerciements !_répondit l'attaquant en cherchant ses vêtements du regard._ Si un jour on m'avait dit que ça arriverais, je n'y aurais pas cru !_

_-C'était justement le but, que tu ne t'y attendes pas ! Et on a parfaitement réussis notre mission !_fit le garçon aux cheveux de feu en souriant d'un air satisfait »

Byron sourit aussi et retint un baillement.

_« -Ca vous dérange si je pique un petit somme avant de filer ?_demanda il

_-Fais comme chez toi !_répondit l'albinos en s'allongeant, l'air prêt à dormir un bon moment »

Les trois « amants » s'allongèrent, le couple enlacer, et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormirent profondément.

**Ouuuuf….Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un mal fou pour l'écrire ! Faut pas croire, c'est pas si simple que ça….J'espère que vous allez aimer !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :**_** Des cris mêlés.**_

**Genre :Yaoi/Lemon.**

**Avertissement:/**

**Couple :JirouXSakuma**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Avouez le, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que j'arrive avec un nouveau lemon alors que le troisième est sortis hier, hein ?! J'aime être surprenante !Et voici une autre commande que j'avais bien hâte d'écrire et de vous faire partager ! Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que mon Byron/Bryce/Claude vous est autant plus les filles ! J'avais peur en le postant ^^ !**

C'était Sakuma qui s'était confessé le premier. Pour cela, il avait attendu de se retrouver seul avec le milieu de terrain et avait vidé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, les joues rouges coquelicots. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi stupide, idiot et ridicule de toute sa vie ! Il n'arrivait même pas à accepter le fait qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon ! Et encore moins de Jirou ! De tous les garçons qu'il y avait sur cette terre, il avait fallu que son cœur balance pour celui-ci ! Si il n'en avait pas était la victime, il en aurait ri… D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé qu'il se ferait envoyer sur les roses !

Mais à sa grande surprise, Jirou ne l'avait pas repoussé et ne s'était pas moquer de lui. A la place, il l'avait saisi par le visage et l'avait fermement embrassé. Le premier baiser d'une longue série.

La couleur avait été annoncée tout de suite ! C'était Jirou qui dirigeait, notamment pour les rapports sexuels. Sakuma, lui, n'avait pas son mot à dire, ce qui le faisait quand même bien râler par moment. Mais le brun écartait ses plaintes d'un geste de la main et le faisait à chaque fois taire par un long baiser.

On était en plein milieu du mois d'août et la chaleur était écrasante. En général, cela n'aurait pas gêner le bleuté qui se serais ruer dehors pour s'entrainer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il était bloqué à son bureau avec pour seuls compagnie ses devoirs de vacances. Il détestait ça ! Les vacances, c'est fait pour se détendre à la base, non ?! L'attaquant souffla et fit tournoyer son stylo en lorgnant sur sa console portable. Il était assis sur ce tabouret depuis seulement une heure et il avait l'impression d'y avoir passé une journée entière, voir plus !

Il entendit un bruit et se retourna mais ne vit rien qui sortait de la normalité.

_-J'ai dû rêver._pensa il en haussant les épaules

Deux mains se posèrent soudainement sur ses yeux, le faisant violement sursauté, pendant qu'une forte odeur de pin lui chatouillait les narines. Une minute ! Cette odeur c'était celle de…

_« -Enlève tes mains Jirou, je vois plus rien !_dit il en tirant lui-même les paumes collantes de sueur avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami

_-C'était le but que tu ne vois pas._fit remarqué le brun avec un léger sourire

_-Comment es-tu rentré ?_

_-Par la fenêtre bien sûr !_

_-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es entré chez moi comme un voleur, me filant une belle frousse au passage ?_

_-Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de passer pour m'amuser un peu, à tes dépends si possible ! »_

L'attaquant fit la moue en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. C'était du Jirou tout cracher ça ! Ils 'esquiva quand le brun voulut l'embrasser et retourna vers son bureau. Vengeance, maigre il est vrai, mais vengeance tout de même ! Le milieu de terrain fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa par les épaules, le fit tourner et l'embrassa fermement. Sakuma répondit au baiser avec un peu plus de douceur. Quand ils le rompirent, l'attaquant sourit et retourna à ses devoirs.

_« -Tu as décidé de m'ignorer ou quoi ?_demanda le brun en mettant les mains sur les hanches

_-J'ai du travail à faire et, bien que ça ne me réjouisse pas, je dois les terminer. Et puis, tu connais la maison. Occupe toi comme tu le veux. »_

Jirou marmonna dans sa barbe et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants. Son petit-ami lui tournait le dos, penché vers l'avant, ses cheveux ondulant légèrement sous l'effet du ventilateur posé sur une étagère. Une idée germa dans son esprit tandis qu'un vilain sourire s'installait sur son visage.

Lentement, il se plaça derrière le bleuté et lui caressa lentement la nuque, imitant un massage.

_« -Jirou, j'ai du travail à faire._rappela Sakuma sans même lever la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer son envie. »

Le brun ne prit pas ombrage de ses paroles et commença à lui embrasser la nuque avec force en lui saisissant les poignets pour l'empêcher de le repousser.

_« -J-Jirou je t'ai dit que j'ai des d-devoirs !_souffla Sakuma en essayant de résister au sentiment de bien être qui commençait à l'envahir

_-Et alors ?_fit son petit-ami avant de lui mordre le cou »

L'attaquant gémit un peu en sentant les dents sur sa peau. Il savait que le brun était en train de lui faire un suçon, ce n'était pas le premier. La sensation était délicieuse mais cacher une morsure dans le cou en plein été n'était pas une chose très aisée…Jirou lécha la marque rouge, fier de son ouvrage, en souriant et prit les deux poignets de son petit-ami d'une seule main pour pouvoir passer l'autre sous son haut. Sa main pâle frôla la peau hâlée et brûlante avant de saisir le téton droit qu'il pressa alternativement. Un cri échappa au bleuté qui renversa la tête en arrière, jambes relever. Jirou lui mordilla la lobe d'oreille et le força à se mettre debout. L'attaquant transpirait et avait très chaud, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Sans douceur, il lui retira son tee-shirt et le retourna pour qu'il soit face à lui. Il l'embrassa férocement, lançant le vêtement au sol au passage.

_-Jirou, je t'ai déjà qu'il faut que je bosse !_fit remarquer Sakuma en désignant son bureau du menton

_-M'en fiche, ça attendras._répondit le concerné avant de l'entrainer dans un autre baiser enflammé, les mains près du postérieur de son petit-ami »

Celui-ci rompit rapidement le baiser, mécontent.

_« - Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute jamais ?demanda-t-il_

_-Parce que je sais que, au fond, tu en a autant envie que moi !_répondit le brun en le collant à lui »

Bon, il n'avait pas totalement tort…C'est vrai que le désir était fort et qu'il en avait terriblement envie mais tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas se soumettre aussi facilement, ce serait trop simple ! Non ?

Sakuma écarta un peu son visage. La température était déjà élever et la chaleur que dégageaient leur deux corps allait le faire fondre sur place ! Jirou remarqua qu'il haletait et sourit encore plus en le plaquant contre un mur, collé à lui, mêlant leurs deux souffles en un seul. Il plongea vers le torse du bleuté et prit un de ses tétons en bouche pour le sucer lentement. Sakuma gémit et ferma les yeux pendant que le brun mordillait le petit bout de chair avant de passer à l'autre, ses ongles griffant légèrement les côtes de l'attaquant. Celui-ci remuait un peu contre le mur. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien mais il ne voulait pas céder si facilement, ce serait une victoire de plus au tableau de chasse du milieu de terrain ! Aussi, il fit un gros effort de volonté et repoussa son petit-ami.

_« -Tiens toi tranquille, Sakuma._grogna celui-ci en retirant les mains du bleuté qui lui tenait le visage. _De toute façon, tu sais bien que c'est perdu d'avance pour toi !_

_-Pas cette fois ! D'abord, je termine ce que j'ai à faire ! Ensuite, tu pourrais te défouler. »_

Jirou fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à devenir agaçant avec ses fichus devoirs, qu'il aurait d'ailleurs largement le temps de faire plus tard ! Si il tenait tant à être installé à son bureau, il allait être servis sur un plateau d'argent !

D'un geste brusque, il plaqua Sakuma contre lui, l'enlaçant de manière à lui bloquer les bras. De l'autre main ,il envoya valser sur le lit le contenu du bureau pour y allonger son petit-ami avant de s'assoir sur son ventre en dirigeant le ventilateur vers eux. Tout s'était passer si vite que le bleuté n'avait rien vu venir ni compris.

_« -Oh non, mes feuilles…_gémit il en voyant le désordre sur sa couette

_-Oublie les, y a bien plus urgent pour le moment !_dit Jirou, occupait à leurs retirer leurs shorts respectifs »

Il sortit du sien un petit carré de plastique rose et l'agita lentement sous le nez de l'attaquant qui pria pour que son meuble soit très solide.

Avec malice, le brun frotta lentement son bassin contre l'érection du bleuté qui gémit, tout rouge.

_« -Ah, Jirou…Ah, continu…_souffla il en fermant les yeux »

Le concerné appuya un peu plus, sentant une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement son petit ami, faisant jouer leurs langues ensembles, avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Impatient, il envoya valser les deux caleçons, enfila le préservatifs (exigence de Sakuma qu'il respectait scrupuleusement) et écarta les jambes bronzées de l'attaquant.

Un cri échappa à Sakuma quand le membre se retrouva brusquement en lui. Nom d'un chien, pourquoi n'avait jamais il droit à une pénétration en douceur ?! Bon sang, ce que ça faisais mal, même avec l'habitude…De tous leurs rapports sexuels, la pénétration ne faisait pas partie de son moment préféré ! Surtout qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de lubrifiant…

Jirou attendit un peu que les parois de Sakuma se détendent autour de lui et commença à bouger le bassin tandis que le bleuté agripper les bords du bureau. Le brun soupira de bien-être. Cette sensation était de loin la meilleure de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, histoire de vérifier qu'il allait bien, qui gémissait, la tête sur le coté.

_« -Ah…Plus vite…_murmura l'attaquant quand il put de nouveau parler, les yeux vitreux

_-T'inquiète, tu vas décoller !_répondit Jim en prenant appuis sur ses paumes avec un grand sourire »

Il commença à accélérer ses coups de butoirs en augmentant l'allure, multipliant les sensations. Quand le milieu de terrain frappa la prostate du bleuté, celui-ci cria le nom de son amant en se cambrant, ses ongles rentrant dans les veinures du bois.

_-J'ai finis par la trouver !_dit Jirou en accélérant encore

Les gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir. Le brun allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se fichant pas mal du bureau qui tremblait et couinait sous ses assauts. Sakuma était entré dans une sorte de transe, comme à chaque fois que le brun lui faisait l'amour. Il ne voyait plus rien mais il s'en fichait. Il criait tant que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient, même si elles commençaient à lui faire mal, sa voix se mélangeant à celle du brun, autour duquel il avait enroulé ses jambes.

Son cri s'intensifia au moment de l'orgasme tandis qu'il se cambrait à se faire mal, pendant que Jirou atteignait lui aussi sa limite. Haletant, il prit le temps de lécher le sperme sur le ventre de son petit-ami avant de le mordre doucement à la cuisse et se retirant.

_« -Tu es vraiment une brute !_souffla Sakuma en descendant du bureau

_Et pourtant, c'est moi que tu aimes !_répondit Jirou en l'embrassant »

Sakuma sourit intérieurement et répondit au baiser…Avant de pousser un cri. Un liquide froid venait de lui glisser le long du dos, le trempant au passage ! Il comprit le pourquoi en voyant une bouteille dans la main du brun qui le fixait, l'air fier de lui.

_« -Tes trempé de sueur, faut bien que je te rafraichisse !_se justifia celui-ci avant d'attraper son petit-ami pour l'arroser généreusement »

**Putie, écrire tout ça en UNE SEULE SOIREE ! Je m'étonne moi-même, parce qu'en général, il me faut beaucoup plus de temps que ça ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !**


	5. Chapter 6

**Titre : **_**L'eau pour seul témoin.**_

**Couple : ShawnXByron**

**Avertissement:/**

**Petit mot de l'auteur :Eh avouez le vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à ça hein ! Eh ben OUI ENCORE Byron ! Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon p'tit chouchou et il m'inspire ! Crier au favoritisme si vous voulez ^^ ! Bonne lecture !**

Ce qui avait déclenché leur relation, c'est la douceur, le soutient et la gentillesse dont Byron avait toujours fait preuve à son égard. Cela avait énormément touché l'enfant des neiges qui avait, petit à petit, vu ses sentiments pour le blond passer d'amitié à amour profond.

Ensuite, s'était poser le problème de la confession. Pour ce coup-là, le Prince des neiges avait dû rassembler tout son courage, dévoré par l'angoisse d'obtenir un « non » catégorique. Mais au contraire. A la place, il avait eu droit à un long, très long, baiser.

La notion du sexe avait étais rapidement mise sur la table. L'argenté ne se sentait pas encore réellement prêt à franchir ce pas. Byron avait hoché la tête et avait déclaré qu'il attendrait son feu vert, ce qui avait rassuré Shawn.

Celui-ci s'en voulait un peu de freiner ainsi leur relation et avait décidé, après de longues et intenses réflexions, de sauter rapidement le cap.

Ce jour d'aout était particulièrement chaud, même pour un jour d'été. En ayant assez d'être en sueur, seul, chez lui, l'ex capitaine des Zeus avait téléphoné à son petit-ami pour lui promener une balade en amoureux dans la forêt. Trop heureux de pouvoir se retrouver avec l'élu de son cœur, Shawn avait tout de suite accepté. Les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent devant le canal.

_« -Salut chéri !_salua avec enthousiasme le blond avant de l'embrasser longuement

_-Coucou._répondit l'enfant des neiges, rosissant devant le surnom affectueux. _Où est ce que l'on va ?_

_-Se promener au hasard du chemin avec le chant des oiseaux, ça me semble être un bon plan !_

_-Du moment qu'on ne se perd pas, moi ça me va ! »_

Le plus grand sourit et, attrapant son petit-ami par la main, l'entraina dans la petite forêt. Ils se promenèrent un long moment, silencieux, savourant la tiédeur des bois. Malgré la chaleur et le fait qu'ils soient trempés de sueur, Shawn s'était agrippé au bras du blond, savourant le contact agréable contre lui.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une minuscule cascade et son lac. L'eau scintillée grâce aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les épais feuillages. Et surtout, la température était plus fraiche !

_« -C'est jolie._fit remarqué l'argenté en se baissant pour toucher l'eau

_-Et calme !_rétorqua Byron en retirant tee-shirt, short et chaussure

_-Mais ?Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?!_balbutia Shawn en virant au rouge coquelicot »

Pour toute réponse, l'attaquant plongea dans l'eau froide, arrosant copieusement l'argenté au passage. Celui-ci râla un peu et rougit encore plus en voyant son petit-ami totalement trempé. Il l'était aussi d'ailleurs… Ses yeux gris détaillèrent avec attention chaque centimètre du torse musclé du blond tandis que son cœur accélérait ses battements au point de lui martelait les temps.

_« -Allez viens ! Ca fait un bien fou !_lui cria le blond

_-Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain sur moi…_

_-En free-style, comme moi ! Allez chéri viens ! »_

Le Prince des neiges hésita encore un peu avant de se décider. Il retira ses vêtements et rentra un peu plus doucement dans l'eau, savourant la fraicheur envahir son corps. Byron ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle et, tout sourire, nagea pour rejoindre l'argenté. Celui-ci semblait assez gêner et s'enfonçait dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, tant qu'il le pouvait. L'ex capitaine des Zeus le souleva un peu et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Un courant électrique parcourus tout le corps de l'enfant des neiges qui se sentit frissonner. La chaleur qui émanait du blond et son odeur enivrante lui mettaient les sens, sens dessus-dessous ! Il s'accrocha au cou du plus grand pour mieux lui rendre le baiser. Ses pensées tournaient en vitesse grand V dans sa tête. Il sentait l'excitation, l'envie, le désir, mêler à la présence plus discrète de l'appréhension, lui parcourir tout le corps. Si ils commençaient, il n'y aurait pas de retours en arrière possible…

_« -Argh, pourquoi est-ce que les choix ne sont jamais simple dans la vie ?!_pensa il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

_-Ca va chéri ? _demanda le plus grand en baissant les yeux sur lui._Tu as l'air ailleurs. Un problème ?_

_-Non, non…Tout va bien. »_

Mais son petit-ami n'était pas dupe. Sourcils froncés, il souleva doucement le menton du Prince des neiges pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

_« -Ne me ment pas, Shawn. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !_dit il sérieusement »

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, chose assez rare, fit impression sur l'argenté qui réfléchit rapidement. Devait-il le lui dire ? Ou ne devait-il pas ?

_« -Je…Eh bien…Je me demandais si…je voulais…si je me sentais prêt à franchir le pas…_expliqua il d'une petite voix de souris »

Byron ligna des yeux et, après une réflexion rapide, finit par comprendre.

_« -Oh ! C'est ça qui te tracasse…_fit il en souriant un peu._ Ecoute, je ne te forcerais pas, je sais être patient. Alors ne te sens pas obliger de… »_

Les lèvres chaudes du Prince des neige sur les sienne l'empêchèrent de continuer. L'argenté avait pris sa décision : il allait sauter le pas. Coûte que coûte !

Il fourra ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde du plus grand qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser dura un petit moment. Ils finirent par séparer leurs lèvres et Shawn alla doucement embrasser le cou de l'attaquant qui lâcha un soupir de bien-être. L'argenté, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, continua ses baisers volages.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ex capitaine des Zeus le repoussa tendrement avant de se pencher vers le torse pâle de l'argenté pour prendre l'un des tétons en bouche.

_-Ah !_cria involontairement celui-ci, surpris par la sensation

La langue chaude jouait doucement avec le petit bout de chair tandis qu'une des mains du blond passait sensuellement dans son dos et ses hanches. C'était agréable. Terriblement agréable…

_« -H…Continu s'il-te-plait…_gemit l'enfant des neiges en agrippant une poignée de cheveux couleur or

_-A tes ordres chéri ! »_

Byron mordilla doucement le téton rouge, savourant les cris du plus petits, s'amusant de ses réactions. Il fit descendre une de ses mains vers le caleçon bleu de son petit ami et mit une main sur la bosse qui s'était formé. Surpris, Shawn poussa un petit cri en rougissant encore plus. Ca devenait sérieux, là…Gêner, il détourna le regard pendant que les doigts fins de l'attaquant commencer à doucement frotter la verge au travers du tissus tremper, procurant un bien immense au Prince des Neige. Il avait d'ailleurs renversé la tête en arrière pour pouvoir gémir à son aise. La sensation était intense, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

_« -Tu aimes ?_demanda Byron en souriant

_-Ou-iii… !_

_-Tant mieux. »_

Le blond alla cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres ouvertes de son amant, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, en mettant lentement une main sous le caleçon pour le baisser doucement. Shawn gémit en s'accrochant à lui. Le blond le poussa doucement pour l'appuyer à la berge, de manière à lui offrir un appui. Le bout de tissus bleu atterrit sur l'herbe avec un « splash » humide, laissant l'enfant des neiges nu comme un ver.

_« -Tu es magnifique, chéri._souffla le blond en promenant son regard sur le corps de son petit-ami »

Le Prince des neige sourit, gêner. Il appuya sur la nuque du blond pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser tout à son aise, frottant une jambe contre le membre de celui-ci, recueillant ses gémissements. Il sentait son cœur lui martelait la poitrine. Byron rompit le baiser et s'éloigna un peu le temps de retirer lui aussi le temps de retirer lui aussi son dernier vêtement. Les yeux gris de son amant se rivèrent sur lui tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. La main experte du plus grand glissa vers lui pour passer lentement sur sa peau avant de caresser. Aussitôt, l'argenté écarta les jambes et se mit à gémir de plaisir en fermant les yeux, les doigts accrochant l'herbe de la berge.

Byron continua un petit moment, se forçant à maitriser son impatience et son excitation. Il fit glisser un doigt vers l'entrée de l'enfant des neiges et l'inséra doucement. La sensation surprit légèrement celui-ci qui remua un peu le bassin en étudiant le ressentis. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Les choses se gâtèrent quand l'attaquant inséra le deuxième doigt. Ce coup-ci, un ri s'échappa des lèvres du Prince des neiges qui sentit les larmes perlaient au coin de ses lèvres. Le blond serra un peu les dents et se pencha pour l'embrasser, de manière à le détendre. Il savait que le plus dur pour son petit-ami restait à venir et s'en voulait de lui faire mal.

_« -Sh…Détend-toi chérie…_souffla il doucement

_-J'ai mal…_

_-Si tu te détends, ça ira mieux. Respire à fond. »_

Shawn déglutit et se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer. Il devait faire confiance à Byron. De toute façon, peut-importe l'angoisse qui serrer le cœur, hors de question de revenir en arrière ! Il baissa les yeux pour voir le bas du corps de son petit-ami remuait sous l'eau. La douleur s'était doucement dissiper, pour son plus grand soulagement !

Byron écarta un peu les parois de l'enfant des neiges et retira ses doigts. C'était maintenant le moment pour les choses sérieuses.

_« -Tu es prêt ?_demanda il

_-Oui…Je crois._

_-Si jamais tu veux qu'on s'arrête…_

_-Ah non ! Surtout pas !_s'exclama Shawn en lui accrochant les épaules, sourcils froncer »

Byron sourit et se positionna au-dessus de lui. L'eau aidant, il parvint à entrer assez facilement dans l'argenté. Celui-ci cria un peu et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre mouillée, raide comme un bout de bois. Ca faisait mal. Vraiment très mal. Il ravala ses larmes en serrant les dents. Un peu de courage !

Au dessus de lui, Byron essayait tant bien que mal de réduire la douleur, restant immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'appuyer.

_« -Désolé…_dit il en se penchant pour embrasser doucement son amant »

Il détestait le voir souffrir comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit les parois autour de lui se détendre et commença doucement à faire des va-et-vient. L'enfant des neiges grimaça un peu en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami.

L'ex capitaine des Zeus accéléra ses coups de butoirs, faisant gémir de plaisir Shawn qui renversa la tête en arrière. Les sensations commençaient à devenir plus intenses.

_« -Plus vite…Byron…_dit il en s'accrochant un peu plus »

Le concerné obéit, prenant appuis sur la berge, cherchant la prostate de son petit-ami. Le cri qui échappa à celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvé. Souriant comme un prédateur, l'attaquant continua de frapper ce point pour accompagner les mouvements. Tous deux perdirent pieds quand Byron accéléra encore, créant de petits vagues. Shawn criait son plaisir, accrocher à son amant qui allait aussi vite que l'eau le lui permettait.

_« -Ah ! Byrooon !Je vais…_cria le Prince des neiges en le serrant un peu plus fort »

Dans un cri plus aigu que tous les autres, l'argenté eu son premier orgasme, cambré à se briser en deux. L'attaquant ne tarda pas à l'imiter, se vidant en lui.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent furent surtout ponctuer des bruits de leurs halètements. En sueur, le blond se retira et s'assit au coter de son amant qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Après avoir repris son souffle, l'ex capitaine des Zeus tourna la tête de son amant vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_« -C'était vraiment chouette._souffla-il avec un sourire

_-Oui…_répondit le Prince des neige en souriant lui aussi._Même si je ne pensais pas que notre première fois se déroulerait dans un lac !_

_-J'aime surprendre ! »_

Shawn sourit un peu plus et se pelota contre le torse de son petit-ami qui l'enlaça avant d'aller doucement lui butiner le cou. Ils se sentaient bien là, isoler. Il fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses de l'argenté, le souleva et l'entraina sous l'eau avec lui. Surprit, le Prince des neiges ouvrit la bouche sous l'eau pour pousser un cri. Le blond en profita aussitôt pour sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes, l'entrainant dans un autre long baiser sous l'eau froide de ce lac.

Et hop, celui-là, il est plié ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! Oh, et je vous annonce qu'il se pourrait, dans une possibilité fort probable, que je créer une fiction longue sur Inazuma Eleven ! Je sais pas, j'hésite…


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :**_** Changeons nos vieilles habitudes !**_

**Couple: BryceXClaude (revenons aux noms français…)**

**Genre : Yaoi/Lemon**

**Avertissement : Heu…Une légère idée SM U/U.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bon alors vous le réclamiez, une de mes amies me harcèlent pour que je le fasse alors c'est bon ! ****JUST FOR YOU, LADYES AND GENTLEMAN, un autre lemon BryceXClaude ! ****MAIS attention cette fois on CHANGE, comme le dit le titre (que c'est chouette la logique quand même…) ! Alors mes poussins (oui je vous donne un surnom. Une réclamation à faire peut-être ?) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Derrière une porte fermée, dans un des couloirs déserts de l'Académie Alius, on pouvait entendre de profonds gémissements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux que poussait un couple d'amoureux en action. En effet, allongé sur le matelas, les jambes enroulaient autour de son amant qui s'activait avec énergie au-dessus de lui, Bryce criait presque, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce, imitait par Claude. Tous deux avaient totalement perdu pied et approchaient de leur limite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un ultime cri, plus fort que les autres, résonna dans toute la pièce, signe de leurs orgasmes et l'attaquant aux cheveux rouges s'écroulait sur son petit-ami haletant. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes immobiles avant que Claude ne s'allonge sur le matelas en renversant la couverture sur eux. Il remarqua alors l'expression boudeuse de l'adepte du froid.

_« -Eh, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_demanda il, même si il se doutait bien de la réponse

_-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui mène la danse ? Cette fois encore, tu m'as empêché de contrôlait quoi que ce soit !_demanda l'albinos en se redressant, l'air mécontent

_-Ouh mais le Glaçon se rebelle ! _

_-je suis sérieux Claude ! Moi aussi, je veux dominer ! Et toi tu m'en empêche._

_-Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. De toute façon, je déteste être soumis et tu le sais. Pour me dominer, tu devrais m'attacher !_ »

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, comme s'il savait que l'ice-man ne le ferait jamais. Celui-ci fit la moue et lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à le bouder pour se venger. Mais il changea aussitôt d'idée en sentant les bras chaud de l'autre l'entourait avant de le tirer pour le coller à lui. Il se tourna pour savourer l'odeur chaude du roux qui sourit victorieusement.

_« -Bonne nuit, Glaçon._dit le garçon aux cheveux de feu avec un vilain sourire

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Tulipe ! »_

Le concerné grogna en entendant le surnom mais décida de se venger après avoir dormis. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

Quand Bryce ouvrit les yeux, le réveil n'indiquait que 7h30 du matin. Etonnant qu'il soit aussi matinal après leurs activités de la veille ! En général, après ce genre de séance, il devenait un vrai loir. Il se releva un peu, après s'être débarrasser des bras puissants du roux qui dormait à poings fermer, et se frotta les yeux. Son regard de givre se posa sur le paisible visage endormis de Claude. Celui-ci avait bougé et ses bras étaient désormais relever autour de sa tête et se rejoignait sur le sommet de son crâne. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il avait dit la veille _« Si tu veux me dominer, tu devras m'attacher ! »_. Un grand sourire s'installa sur le visage de l'ice-man. Voilà une belle occasion de pouvoir enfin dominer le jeu ! Et, cette occasion, Claude s'en souviendrait !

Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage du capitaine de Prominence qui ouvrit un œil en grognant un peu. Encore endormis, il jeta un œil à coter de lui. Pas de Bryce. Allons bon ! Il voulut se redresser mais ses poignets refusaient de bouger. Il releva la tête pour regarder. Ses deux mains étaient lier ensemble au-dessus de sa tête et accrocher à un barreau du lit.

_« -Eh mais c'est quoi l'embrouille là ?!_pensa il en tirant un peu sur les liens »

Un bruit de porte attira son attention. En se tortillant comme un vers, il put voir Bryce, une serviette autour de la taille, sortir de la salle de bain. Apparemment il venait de prendre une douche. L'ice-man sourit à son petit-ami en refermant la porte.

_« -Tiens tu te décides enfin à te réveiller ?_demanda-il en souriant un peu plus

_-Je serais déjà debout si je n'étais pas attacher !_répondit le roux en tirant de nouveau pour essayer de libérer ses poignets_. Tu m'explique ou pas ?! »_

L'ice man ne répondit pas et, laissant tomber sa serviette de bain sur le sol, il s'assit sur les cuisses du garçon aux cheveux de feu et se pencha pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Malgré sa position peu avantageuse, l'attaquant répondit au baiser avec plaisir, savourant la peau chaude de son amant contre la sienne. Il sentait encore le savon et le shampoing. L'albinos rompit le baiser et butina un peu le cou pâle tandis que ses mains glissaient le long des jambes du garçon aux cheveux de feu. Celui-ci gémit de contentement et remua un peu pour faire entrer en contact leurs deux membres. Il fut très surpris quand Bryce lui immobilisa les cuisses, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

_« -Tu m'as dit que t'attacher étais le seul moyen de pouvoir te dominer. C'est ce que j'ai fait et cette fois, c'est moi qui mène la danse !_susurra il en approchant son visage de celui de son amant »

Claude haussa un sourcil, surpris. Puis, lentement, il sourit aussi. Alors comme ça, le Glaçon comptait jouer le grand rôle ? Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Les lèvres tièdes de son petit-ami allèrent suçoter sa gorge, le faisant doucement gémir. Gémissement qui se transforma en cri quand les lèvres laissèrent la place aux dents taquines de l'albinos. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu renversa la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge. Bryce en profita aussitôt pour passer lentement sa langue le long de celle-ci avant de descendre vers les tétons durcis qu'il prit aussitôt en bouche, suçotant un, pressant doucement l'autre.

_« -Ah ! Bryyyce…._gémit le capitaine de Prominence en regardant son amant s'affairer sur son torse, les mains toujours coincées »

Son nom ainsi gémit fit plaisir à l'adepte du froid qui mordilla un peu le petit bout de chair dans sa bouche en frottant son érection contre celle du roux, créant comme un courant électrique entre leurs deux corps. _« C'est de la torture !_pensa le garçon aux cheveux de feu en serrant les dents. Torture qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était des plus délicieuses !

L'adepte du froid se redressa en souriant et passa lentement un doigt le long du ventre de l'autre, le griffant doucement au passage. Puis, il se mit sur le côté pour regarder l'érection du roux avec un air carnassier. Lentement, très lentement, il se pencha vers celle-ci et passa un petit coup de langue sur le bas, arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise à Claude. Enchanté de cette réaction, Bryce commença à lécher de façon brève et taquine le membre dresser, faisant se tortiller son petit ami qui ne retenait pas ses soupirs.

_« -Br-Bryce, arrête de jouer co-comme ça !_articula-il avec difficulté

_-Je vois pas ce qui m'en empêche ! Tu ne te gêne jamais, pour le faire, toi ! »_

Ça, c'était fait…Le garçon aux cheveux de feu se jura mentalement de se venger plus tard. Il regarda comme il put son petit-ami prendre son membre en bouche. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à retenir son cri ! Tête renversé en arrière, la respiration irrégulière, il gémissait à chaque mouvement de la bouche chaude du capitaine de Diamond, maudissant les liens qui l'empêchaient de fourrer ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche de son amant. Celui-ci se délectait des bruits du garçon aux cheveux de feu et sentait que la limite n'était pas très loin. Il accéléra ses mouvements, augmentant de quelques décibels les cris de l'autre. Dix secondes plus tard, un liquide blanc et chaud se répandait dans sa bouche, manquant de dégouliner sur son menton pendant que le roux se cambrait comme il le pouvait. L'albinos avala le sperme avec un sourire et caressa un peu le membre humide de son petit-ami en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Le roux, encore un peu secoué, répondit au baiser.

_« -Tu me détache maintenant ?_demanda il

_-Eh, ce n'est pas encore finit !_fit remarquer Bryce en lui tapotant le bout du nez »

Claude fit la moue. Impuissant jusqu'au bout… Le capitaine de Diamond s'humecta les lèvres et, lentement, s'empala sur la virilité du garçon aux cheveux de feu. C'était un peu plus délicat dans cette position mais la sensation était superbe ! Il ferma les yeux e commença à bouger un peu, se frottant contre son amant qui gémissait. Effectivement, les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes comme ça… Le capitaine de Prominence donna un petit coup de hanche pour signifiait à l'albinos d'accélérer l'allure. L'autre obéit et s'appuyât sur les épaule de Claude pour conserver son équilibre et, les yeux embués de plaisir, alla aussi vite que son énergie le lui permettait.

Le roux gémissait de plus en plus fort en tirant sur les liens, les jambes frottant les draps. Bon sang, s'il avait su que c'était aussi bon, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait laissé Bryce mener le jeu ! Il ouvrit un peu les yeux pour observer le visage rouge de son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait renversé la tête en arrière et gémissait avec force, semblant avoir totalement perdu le pied. Le garçon aux cheveux de feu sourit de toute ses dents et commença à donner de petits coups de hanches, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à l'ice-man qui se rattrapa de justesse et le regarda, surpris. Le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions et recommença avec ses coups de hanches, y allant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, cherchant la prostate du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Un cri perçant lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvé. Souriant de plus belle, il frappa ce point précis tandis que l'adepte du froid, comme ivre de plaisir, continuait à s'empaler sur lui, sans chercher à retenir ses cris.

_« -Ah !A-ah, Claaaude ! Je v-vais…veniiiiiiiiir !_articula difficilement l'ice-man

_« -Moi…aussi !_dit à son tour le roux, dents serrés »

Ils donnèrent chacun un ultime coup de reins et, dans un cri parfaitement synchroniser, ils expulsèrent leurs semences, se couvrant l'un et l'autre de sperme. Un silence, seulement troubler par leurs halètements, suivis leurs orgasme.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ice-man descendit de son petit-ami et s'allongea à ses côtés et défit les liens qui tenaient immobiles les mains du roux. Celui-ci se massa un peu les poignets et tourna la tête vers son amant. Bryce avait fermés les yeux, l'air prêt à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

_« -Dit Claude…_appela l'albinos en ouvrant les paupières

_-Hum ?_

_-On pourra recommencer ? Comme ça ? »_

Le roux étudia la demande de l'adepte du froid qui attendit, retenant son souffle. Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux de feu attira son amant vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

_« -Seulement si tu ne m'attache plus._exigea le capitaine de Prominence

_-Très bien, plus de liens._accepta Bryce, heureux que son petit ami accepte »

Il fourra son nez dans le cou du roux et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

_« -Dors bien, Glaçon._lui souffla avec malice le garçon aux cheveux de feu

_-Toi aussi, Tulipe._répondit le concerné sur le même ton »

Trois secondes plus tard, tous deux se trouvaient au pays des rêves.

**Et hop, celui-là c'est plier ! Je voulais vous dire, le lycée commence à devenir un poil rapide pour moi, alors ne vous étonnez pas si je me fais rare, je serais pas encore morte (qui est déçu ?) ! Salut !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :**_** Restez sous silence**_

**Couple : NathanXByron (Kazemaru/ Afuro)**

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon (je vois pas pourquoi je m'embête à le remettre…)**

**Avertissement:/**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Eh ben ouais, cette fois ci vous avez droit à un autre couple (que on ne m'a pas commandé certes, mais passons ! J'avais trop envie de l'écrire !) où Byron est toujours présent ( y a quasiment que lui qui m'inspire en ce moment)! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture ! Oh, au fait, j'ai un peu modifié l'équipe quand Byron la rejoins ! Dans ce lemon, Nathan en fait partie (pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris)**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au défenseur aux cheveux bleus. Son attention était bien plus portée sur Marck. Mais, une fois qu'il avait intégré les Raimons, il avait eu tout le loisir de le regarder autant qu'il le voulait. Et il lui avait énormément plut. Beaucoup trop, même. La détermination et la force qui émaner de Nathan avait littéralement éblouie Byron, presque autant que la beauté physique du bleuté. Seul petit bémol : ledit bleuté semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour dévorer Marck du regard. Flute.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le cœur du blond de s'emballait à chaque fois que son regard croiser les orbes oranger. Et, plus le temps passer, plus il se prenait à rêver du corps chaud du bleuté contre le sien. En gros, il fantasmait et pas qu'un peu !

L'ex capitaine des Zeus avait alors tenté de faire « discrètement » du charme à l'objet de ses désirs, de façon à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. S'en était soldé un échec monumental. Nathan ne le regardait pas plus qu'avant. Argh… Aussi, assis sur son lit, jambes et bras croisés, le blond fixait son réveil en cherchant une solution. Il avait terriblement envie du défenseur, s'emballant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ca en devenait agaçant !

_« -Je ne vois pas comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui…Il passe son temps à bouffer Marck du regard et rien d'autre ne semble capter son attention…Il faudrait que j'arrive à le coincer…J'ai qu'à lui mettre directement le sujet sur la table et ensuite, advienne ce qui voudras ! Sauf que, question envie furieuse, ça ne va pas m'aider des masses…_pensa il en tortillant longuement une mèche couleur or »

Il avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Parce que son désir était aussi fort que son amour et il savait qu'un refus ferait vraiment très mal. Après avoir longuement réfléchis, il décida qu'il agirait à l'instinct dès que l'occasion (même s'il avait déjà pris cette décision et qu'il l'avait aussitôt mise au placard…Mais passons.). Satisfait d'avoir enfin pris une décision, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains en sifflotant.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée d'entrainement, particulièrement intense, démarra pour l'équipe Raimons. Le prochain match approcher et personne ne tenait à perdre ! Tout le monde s'entrainait avec énergie, cherchant à améliorer ses Techniques personnelles. Byron courait un peu partout, aidant Shawn (qu'il avait poussé sur le terrain au moyen d'une aiguille à coudre… Un « Aiiiiie ! » monumental avait salué son geste…disons amical) à s'entrainé. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers un tout autre personnage. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il regardait Nathan, détaillant avec soin et attention chaque petit détail de ce qu'il pouvait voir de son corps. Ce qui avait pour effet d'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

_« -Ca va tourner à l'obsession…_pensa il en envoyant avec force le ballon dans les filets »

Si ça n'y avait pas déjà tourné…Byron se surprit à chercher de nouveau Nathan du regard et se gifla mentalement, s'intimant l'ordre de se concentrer sur son entrainement.

L'entrainement ne s'acheva qu'à la fin de la journée. Plus précisément quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ce qui donna le signal d'arrêt, pour le plus grand soulagement des joueurs exténués.

C'est avec le plus grand désarroi que Byron découvrit qu'aujourd'hui, il était de corvée matériel. Et, à voir les regards compatissant des autres, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver. Heureusement, le hasard voulut que ce fut également le tour de Nathan ! _« Je ne sais pas si c'est un coup de chance ou un tour de malheur…_pensa il en se forçant à faire un grand sourire »

Leurs camarades leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de filer en vitesse, les laissant seuls.

Un silence polaire s'installa entre les deux adolescents qui s'activaient sans même oser se regarder. Le local à matériel était assez étroit et surtout, la chaleur qui y régnait était suffocante, les faisant largement transpirer.

_« -Raah, fichue matériel !_pesta le bleuté en se débattant avec une pile de plots récalcitrants »  
L'ex-capitaine des Zeus gloussa discrètement en voyant son air énerver avant de glisser son regard vers le tee-shirt moulant, trempé de sueur que le défenseur portait encore. Une puissante vague d'excitation l'envahit et augmenta encore quand il baissa les yeux sur les longues jambes musclés, également couvertes de sueur.

En une seule seconde, Byron se trouvait derrière Nathan et l'enlaçait par surprise, sans même réfléchir. Il mit aussitôt son nez dans le cou du bleuté et inspira profondément, faisant furieusement rougir le défenseur qui n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement.

_« -By-Byron ? Mais qu'est ce qui t-te prend ?_bégaya le défenseur en écarquillant les yeux._Ah ! »_

L'attaquant avait doucement lécher la zone derrière son oreille, le faisant violement frissonner. Le bleuté retint un gémissement et essaya de tourner la tête pour se retrouver face à l'autre.

_« -Pou-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_demanda il, aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre

_-Parce que je t'aime…_répondit dans un souffle le plus grand en lui butinant doucement le cou. _Je n'en peux plus de tout gardé pour moi._

_-Qu-que…A-Ah !_

_-J'ai tellement envie de toi… »_

Un autre coup de langue, dans le cou cette fois, lui arracha un petit cri tandis qu'il renversait inconsciemment la tête en arrière. C'était agréable. Trop agréable. Assez pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Et la déclaration du blond lui mettait le cœur dans tous ses états ! Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement.

Byron, qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle sur son désir, l'embrassait furtivement dans le cou, savourant la peau chaude et sucrée contre ses lèvres. Il remonta une main le long du torse du bleuté, froissant le tee-shirt de celui-ci qui prit la dite main en soupirant doucement. Il se sentait bien, même s'il avait sérieusement chaud. Cependant, un petit détail le titiller. C'était de Marck dont il était amoureux, pas de Byron. Il n'avait donc aucune foutue raison de coucher avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi se laissait-il faire comme ça ?!

Cette question fut néanmoins totalement mise de coter quand il sentit les dents du blond lui mordillait doucement la gorge, traçant une ligne sur sa peau. Le défenseur gémit plus fort en écartant les jambes, les joues bien rouges. En trente secondes, la température avait considérablement montées !

L'ex-capitaine des Zeus glissa ses mains sous le haut de celui qui allait devenir son amant pour lui caresser doucement le ventre.

_« -Aah…Byron…_souffla doucement le garçon aux cheveux bleus en tournant la tête vers le concerné pour quémander un baiser »

L'attaquant fondit sur ses lèvres, le serrant un peu plus contre lui avant de tâter avec son pied pour trouver quelque chose. Ses orteils finirent par rencontrer la surface rugueuse d'un tas de tapis de gym et, sans scrupule, il poussa Nathan vers les tapis, se laissant tomber avec lui. Le défenseur manqua de faire une crise cardiaque et poussa un cri en retombant sur les supports aussi bleus que ses cheveux.

_« -Mais tu es fou ?_demanda il, une fois remit de sa frayeur

_-Peut-être bien !_répondit d'une voix mielleuse le blond en plongeant ses orbes rouges dans celles orangés du plus petit »

Celui-ci roula des yeux avant de frissonné en sentant les doigts de Byron remontait doucement le long de son torse. Son haut ne tarda pas à effectuer un vol plané avant d'atterrir sur le sol, laissant le haut de son corps à nu. Le regard de Byron se fit semblable à un prédateur ayant devant lui une appétissante friandise.

Sans attendre, l'ex-capitaine des Zeus plongea vers le torse pâle du défenseur pour prendre un de ses tétons en bouche, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et se mit aussitôt à sucer et mordiller le petit bout de chair rose, créant un flot de sensations intenses pour le plus petit, pas franchement habituer à ce genre d'attention.

Nathan s'était légèrement cambré et, les bras autour de la tête, il gémissait, les yeux fermé. Sa mèche et sa queue de cheval étaient partis dans tous les sens, le rendant encore plus excitant aux yeux du jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui passa à l'autre téton en glissant une de ses mains vers l'entre-jambe éveillée du défenseur pour en caresser la virilité. Un cri assez aigu s'échappa des lèvres du défenseur qui se cambra un peu plus. Ce geste et la sensation qu'il apportait avait achevé de l'excitait.

Il avait redressé la tête pour pouvoir la blottir contre le cou de son amant, augmentant encore la chaleur de cet espace étroit.

_« -Aaah…By-rooon…Plus…J'ai be-besoin de…pluuus…_articula-il avec difficulté avant d'embrasser doucement le cou brûlant du concerné

_-D'accord._répondit Byron en souriant, appréciant le contact des lèvres humides contre sa peau »

L'attaquant baissa doucement le short du plus petit avant de poser le bout de son doigt contre le bout du membre de celui-ci. Le bleuté, qui était en train de tirer son tee-shirt avec l'intention de le lui retirer, stoppa net son geste et renversa la tête en arrière pour pouvoir gémir à son aise. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Encouragé par cette réaction, l'ex-capitaine des Zeus commença à masturber lentement le membre de son amant, pressant doucement son pouce contre la peau fine, augmentant sa propre excitation.

Voulant se retrouvait à égal avec le blond, Nathan se redressa du mieux qu'il le pût et lui enleva avec maladresse son haut, regardant avec envie la peau crémeuse. Il lécha doucement, du bout de la langue, les abdos du plus grand en s'accrochant à ses épaules pour rester en équilibre. La sensation surprit tellement Byron qu'il cessa aussitôt de bouger pour baisser les yeux sur son amant. C'était vraiment agréable mais un peu surprenant de la part du défenseur aux orbes oranger. Celui-ci était descendue plus bas et passer lentement sa langue sous l'élastique du short bleu. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que ce vêtement était largement de trop ! Le défenseur le baissa, avec un peu plus de douceur que Byron, et le retira complétement, laissant son amant en sous-vêtement.

Il s'apprêtait à l'enlever aussi quand le blond lui attrapa les poignets et l'allongea de force, à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

_« -Hola, pas si vite ! Tu es presser, dit moi._fit l'attaquant avec un malin sourire

_-Eh, ce n'est pas juste que tu puisses encore te cacher, toi…_protesta le plus petit en faisant la moue »

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-capitaine l'embrassa voracement, comme s'il voulait le dévorer. La partie la moins agréable pour le bleuté allait commencer.

Rapidement, Byron humecta deux doigts et les dirigea vers l'entrée du plus jeune qui comprit et releva un peu les jambes pour faciliter les choses, avalant nerveusement sa salive.

Quand il le sentit à peu près détendu, Byron poussa très lentement un doigt dans l'entrée du bleuté, ne récoltant que quelques grognements. Pour le moment, la sensation était juste un peu dérangeante, ça allait. Mais son impression changea du tout au tout quand l'attaquant essaya de mettre son deuxième doigt. Cette fois oui, ça faisait vraiment mal ! Il gémit de douleur en serrant les paupières et les dents, ce qui donna un pincement au cœur pour le blond. Il se pencha pour lui butiner doucement le cou, dans l'espoir de le calmer et de le détendre un peu.

_« -Calme-toi Nathan…_souffla il à son oreille

_-Oui…Mais j'ai mal…_

_- Excuse-moi… »_

Il l'embrassa doucement, attendant de sentir les parois autour de ses doigts se détendre. Quand ce fut le cas, il commença à les faire bouger, essayant d'être aussi doux que possible. Nathan remua un peu le bassin pour s'accoutumer plus facilement à la présence étrangère en lui. Il ravala sa salive et essaya de se détendre complètement.

_« -Ca va mieux ?_

_-Oui...Va jusqu'au bout… »_

Byron hocha la tête et retira ses doigts avant de se mettre au-dessus du bleuté qui lui baissa son caleçon, la respiration saccader. Cette fois, c'était la dernière ligne droite !

Tout doucement, l'attaquant poussa un peu, s'insinuant en lui. Nathan cria de douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau des épaules du blond qui le serra contre lui.

_« -Désolé,désolé,désolé…_répéta il, sincère

_-Je…C-continue… !_

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Oui ! »_

Le ton décider de son amant fit légèrement sourire l'attaquant qui poussa encore un peu et s'arrêta, attendant qu'il se détende. Il était bien, lui, mais la douleur du défenseur lui serrait le cœur. Il le masturba un peu, pour le soulager et remarqua que c'était efficace : les parois autour de lui se faisaient déjà moins serrer.

Dès qu'il le put, il commença à faire quelques petits va-et-vient. Le plus petit grimaça un peu au début mais finit par apprécier les sensations que son amant lui procurait. Il passa une main dans la longue chevelure blonde en lui demandant d'accélérer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Byron se retrouva bientôt à aller aussi vite que son énergie le lui permettait, la sueur dégoulinant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les mains du bleuté agripper à lui, tandis que celui-ci s'égosillait à force de crier de plaisir, totalement déconnecter de la réalité. L'un comme l'autre n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, se préoccupant seulement de l'autre. La voix de Nathan excitait encore plus le blond qui sentait que sa limite n'était plus très loin.

Dans un ultime coup de rein et dans un cri encore plus puissant, l'attaquant déversa sa semence dans l'entrée de son amant qui se cambra, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet, ayant lui aussi un orgasme puissant. L'un comme pour l'autre, c'était leurs premiers.

L'ex-capitaine des Zeus resta un moment à califourchon au-dessus du plus petit, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Sous lui, Nathan haletait aussi, tout en sueur. La chaleur les empêchait un peu de respirer correctement et achevait l'ambiance érotique.

_« -C'était…wahou !_souffla Byron en se laissant tomber à coter de lui, tout rouge, les cheveux en batailles

_-Je…suis épuisé…_répondit le défenseur en regardant son bas-ventre couvert de sperme »

L'attaquant l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa longuement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour lui, c'était vraiment proche du rêve ! Nathan bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décida de piquer un petit somme avant de se remettre à réfléchir. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il verrait bien après sa sieste ! Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Byron l'avait rejoint dans les bras de Morphée .

**Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur de mes écrits, soyons honnêtes… Meuh c'est quand même pas si terrible,hein ? HEIN ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :**_** De peur et de larmes.**_

**Couple : AfuroXRay Darck**

**Genre :Yaoi. Lemon.**

**Avertissement : Ceci est une scène de viol les enfants U/U. **

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Je sais, vous allez me prendre pour une tarée et/ou pour une allumée malsaine… M'enfin bon depuis le temps vous devriez vous y être habitué quand même ! Je dois dire que cette idée pour ce lemon me trottait dans la tête mais une petite voix (j'ai nommée : ma conscience) me poussait à penser « Oulà si je mets ça, je vais me faire interner ! » ou « Putain mais d'où est ce que j'ai réussis à sortir ce truc-là ? » et aussi « Oh merde j'ai oublié d'acheter un parapluie ! »… Heu, non cette pensée-là ne fait pas partie du lot, désolé ^^'''' ! M'enfin bref vous m'avez compris, j'ai eu une idée totalement malsaine et je vais vous en faire profiter (je suis gentille hein ? Dites-le que je suis gentille !) !**

L'adolescent resta planté devant la massive porte en bois, n'osant pas entré. Il savait qu'en franchissant cette porte, il s'assurait de passer un très mauvais moment. Annoncer une défaite à Ray Darck, ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, tout comme se prendre des gifles assez fortes pour vous balancer contre le sol. Mais bon, plus tôt ce seras dit, plus tôt ce seras finit, non ? Il inspira pour se donner courage et frappa tout doucement. Un « Entrez », assez sec, résonna et il ouvrit avant de se glisser dans la pièce sombre.

Il ferma et, sans lever les yeux, se mit aussitôt à genoux. Le Commandant, assis sur son fauteuil, le regardait.

_« -J'attends ton rapport, Aphrodit._dit il d'une voix calme, pour le moment »

Un nœud se fit dans l'estomac du capitaine qui essaya de déglutir pour se donner du courage.

_« -Eh bien … Nous avons…Nous avons perdu ce match…_révéla d'une toute petite voix Byron sans oser regarder en direction de l'adulte »

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Silence pesant et pas du tout rassurant. Tremblant un peu, le blond rassembla tout son courage pour relever la tête. Le Commandant s'était lever et approcher de lui, les mains dans le dos, une totale absence d'expression sur le visage. Il s'arrêta devant le footballeur.

_« -Perdu ? Serais-tu en train de me dire que l'équipe du collège Zeus a perdu contre une simple petite équipe comme celle-là ? Que la puissance des Dieux à était surpasser ?_demanda l'adulte en le regardant, ses verres de lunettes brillant dans la faible luminosité de la pièce

_-Eh bien…Il…Il semblerait que…Oui. »_

Une puissante gifle le fit s'écrouler sur le sol, dans un gémissement involontaire de douleur. Byron mit une main sur sa joue douloureuse en s'appuyant sur un bras pour se redresser.

_« -Et tu trouves cela normal ? N'as-tu aucune honte, toi à qui j'ai offert, ainsi qu'aux autres, une puissance incroyable ? _

_-S…Nous nous sommes justes tomber sur une équipe plus puissante que nous…Nous l…_

_-Plus puissante ? Quelle force peut donc dépasser celle des Dieux ? »_

Un coup de pied à l'estomac fit taire le blond, lui coupant avec violence le souffle. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de diminuer la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Ray Darck marchait lentement autour de lui, comme un requin nageant autour de sa proie. Justement, il se sentait aussi menacé qu'un petit poisson devant un grand…

_« -Je pensais pourtant que le message était clair comme de l'eau de roche : aucune défaite de tolérée. Mais il semblerait que, malgré les châtiments, tu n'es toujours pas compris. Je ne tolère, et ne tolèrerais jamais de défaite. Comprends-tu ?dit calmement d'un air pensif le Commandant, comme s'il se parlait à_ lui-même »

Ah ça, il l'avait bien dans le crâne, pensa amèrement Byron en fixant le sol froid ! Il avait pris bien assez de coups, dont tous ne le lui étaient pas destinés, pour le savoir ! L'adolescent risqua un œil vers l'homme qui se tenait face à lui et semblait réfléchir.

Il retint un cri de douleur quand il se pencha pour l'agripper par le cou avant de le soulever un peu.

_« -Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle punition soit nécessaire. Hors, les châtiments corporels ne t'ont pas fait comprendre. Je vais devoir trouver autre chose. Et il se trouve que j'ai une idée sur la question._dit d'une voix sifflante le Commandant en intensifiant la pression de ses doigts sur la gorge pâle du capitaine qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer

_-Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?_demanda Byron avec inquiétude

_-Tu verras bien. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, Aphrodit. »_

D'une main, Ray Darck releva l'adolescente et le força à lever la tête pour qu'il le regarde. De la peur se lisait dans les prunelles couleur rubis du jeune footballeur.

Sans qu'il est le temps de comprendre, le Commandant lui releva la tête et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un choc parcourut tout le corps de l'adolescent qui essaya violement de le repousser. Mais Ray Darck était bien plus grand et plus fort que lui. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il lui agrippa les poignets au point de presque lui bloquer la circulation sanguine.

Quand il rompit enfin le baiser, Byron essaya de s'éloigner autant que possible. Le choc et la peur défiguraient presque son visage.

_« -Qu…Qu'est…Qu'est-ce qui vo-vous prend ?!_balbutia il en essayant de se dégager

_-Reste tranquille. Si tu obéit sans broncher, tout seras finit bien plus vite._répondit l'adulte en le tirant vers lui

_-Laissez-moi !_cria Byron en résistant._ Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher ! Arrêtez, lâchez-moi !_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, on ne peut pas t'entendre d'ici. Arrête de te débattre, c'est parfaitement inutile. »_

Il se pencha et fit glisser une de ses mains le long des hanches de l'attaquant avant de glisser sous la tunique blanche. Le blond céda alors totalement à la panique. Il mordit violement une des mains du Commandant en lui envoyant un coup de genoux dans le ventre. L'autre, le souffle coupé, relâcha sa prise.

Byron en profita pour se dégager et courut à toutes jambes vers la porte, traversant la pièce sombre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait presque atteint la sortie quand Ray Darck, qui s'était remis de ses émotions l'agrippa brutalement par les hanches, le stoppant net.

_« -Tu vas amèrement regretter ta petite rébellion, Aphrodit._siffla méchamment l'adulte en le tirant en arrière pour l'éloigner de la porte

_-Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi, je veux sortir d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Laissez-moi !_cria le blond en s'accrochant de toute ses forces à la poignet de la porte, espérant se faire entendre de quelqu'un

_-Ca suffit, ça en devient ridicule. Lâche cette porte, Aphrodit. »_

Ray Darck enroula un bras autour de la taille du footballeur pour le coller à lui et tira sur ses bras pour lui faire lâchez le bois. Byron résistait de toutes ses forces mais il fut contraint de lâcher prise.

Le Commandant le souleva et, mi-trainant mi-portant l'adolescent, il l'entraina vers le bureau où il le plaqua, lui collant la joue au meuble.

_« -Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille si tu ne veux pas que ce soit trop douloureux pour toi._dit il dans l'oreille du blond qui ferma les yeux de toute ses forces »

Les lèvres froides du plus grand se posèrent de nouveau sur celle de l'adolescent qui retint une forte envie de vomir. Les mains immenses de l'adulte passèrent sous sa tunique et caressèrent brièvement sa peau, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Ray Darck descendit un peu plus bas et passa une main sur la virilité de l'attaquant qui laissa glisser une larme le long de sa joue en sentant celle-ci se réveillait. Comment cet homme pouvait-il le faire…Non, il ne pouvait pas penser que son corps réagisse aussi bien à ce contact alors qu'il ne lui inspirait que de l'horreur !

Apparemment presser, le Commandant le retourna et lui retira short et caleçon. Byron agrippa le bois et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de céder à la peur panique. Parce que oui, il avait peur. Il était même totalement terroriser, dégouté, horrifié.

_« -C'est bien, tu es gentil._souffla Ray Darck en le mettant à genoux, le nez au niveau de sa ceinture

_-Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire maintenant ?!_pensa Byron en le regardant défaire la bande de tissu et la braguette »

Le membre dresser de l'adulte sortit et atterrit pile devant son nez. Par réflexe, le blond recula mais la main derrière sa tête le ramena droit devant. Non, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire faire ça… ? N'est-ce pas ?

_« -Montre-moi si tu es aussi douer pour sucer quelque chose que pour courir après une balle._dit en souriant le Comandant, sa main poussant le blond vers son sexe »

Byron serra de toutes ses forces les dents, bien décidé à ne pas le faire. D'un geste fataliste, le plus grand lui pinça le nez, bloquant l'arrivé d'air. L'adolescent résista aussi longtemps que possible mais le manque d'oxygène se fit si puissant qu'il ouvrit d'un coup la bouche pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air. Aussitôt, l'adulte en profita pour lui mettre son membre dans la bouche.

Il fit des mouvements de va et vient pendant que l'attaquant tremblait en retenant ses sanglots, les poings serrer sur ses genoux. Le dégoût et la haine qu'il ressentait le faisait tremblait de tous ses membres et le paralysait sur place. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un, 'importe qui, entre et découvre ce que cet homme lui faisait, pour qu'on le délivre enfin ! Mais aujourd'hui, les Dieux avaient décidé de lui faire la sourde oreille.

Les mouvements de Ray Darck se firent plus rapides tandis qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux du blond, laissant échapper quelques soupirs d'aises. Il baissa les yeux vers sa victime et se délecta de son expression de peur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sperme du plus grand jaillissait dans la bouche du jeune footballeur qui manqua de s'étrangler de surprise, recrachant le liquide amer du mieux qu'il le put.

Ray Darck le regarda tousser et, sans douceur, le retourna, allonger à demis sur les avant-bras, le bas du corps relever. D'un geste brusque, il lui baissa son short et son caleçon, lui mettant sa virilité à nu. Les larmes coulèrent des yeux rouges de l'adolescent quand il sentit une main du Commandant sur celle-ci. Il essaya encore de s'éloigner hors de portée mais l'autre le retenait sans aucune difficulté.

Le cri de Byron, aigu, résonna dans toute la pièce et se répercuta quelques secondes. Sans même le préparer ou le prévenir, l'adulte l'avait pénétré d'un seul coup. La douleur était horrible, il se sentait comme déchirer de l'intérieur.

L'autre commença aussitôt à remuer le bassin. Les larmes du blond redoublèrent tandis qu'il supplier d'une faible voix le plus grand. Celui-ci se délectait des gémissements douloureux de sa victime, n'éprouvant ni scrupules ni remords. Pour lui, la sensation était trop bonne. Les chairs serrer du capitaine autour de son membre le bloquait légèrement dans sa progression mais ça ne le gêner nullement.

Byron, lui, serrait les poings autant qu'il le pouvait, ses ongles lui entaillant les paumes, tandis qu'il pleurait toujours en suppliant encore, bien qu'il sache que c'était en vain. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Et il se sentait sali, souillé de l'intérieur. Il haïssait plus que jamais Ray Darck, le maudissait de toutes ses forces.

Dans un autre cri, il se retrouva la tête collait violement au sol, le crâne enserrait par une des mains du Commandant qui allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. La seconde suivante, il le tirait par les cheveux pour le redresser et lui mettre la tête contre son épaule droite, le forçant à le regarder.

Byron détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ouvertement en position inférieure. C'était idiot, étant donné que ses sanglots n'étaient pas discrets, mais il ne voulait pas montrer son visage à cet homme.

L'adulte lui griffa longuement le haut de la cuisse en les écartant encore plus, augmentant la force de ses coups de hanches. Les cris de douleur de sa victime l'excitaient de plus en plus. Si cela continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver au bout de sa limite.

Pris d'une idée subite, il prit dans une main le membre du plus jeune et commença à le masturber. Byron retint un cri de stupeur et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête. Soudain il se cambra, yeux exorbités et bouche grande ouverte, ce qui fit sourire le Commandant d'un air mauvais.

_« -On dirait que je l'ai trouvé sans avoir à chercher !_sussura il en continuant à frapper se point si sensible chez l'adolescent »

Celui-ci se retrouvait partager entre le plaisir et la douleur. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans les sols, se mordant le poignet jusqu'au sang pour essayer de contenir des gémissements de plaisir qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Mais la douleur n'en était pas moins toujours présente, et aussi forte. Il ne savait même plus comment penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sperme de Ray Darck jaillissait pour le remplir, tandis que le sperme se répandait sur le sol, celui-ci criant _« Non, non, non !_ », courber en deux.

L'adulte se retira, haletant un peu et regarda le liquide blanc coulait le long des jambes fines du blond, agitait de spasmes. Il le retournait pour le mettre sur le dos, sortit un mouchoir pour l'essuyer et lui remit ses vêtements. Byron s'était totalement laisser faire, pleurant toujours et tremblants comme une feuille. Ray Darck referma son pantalon et releva l'adolescent. Il l'agrippa par la mâchoire et approcha son visage.

_« -Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement Aphrodit. Tu ne parleras jamais à personne de ce qui vient de se passer, c'est compris ? Sinon, tu le regretteras, crois-moi. Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Si l'équipe Zeus ne perd plus, ça n'arriveras plus._

_-Tr-très bi-en Co-Commandant…_

_-Bien. Pars maintenant. Et n'oublie pas : pas un mot. »_

L'adolescent s'inclina et sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Il s'appuya à la porte pour pouvoir terminer de pleurer en paix. Il avait toujours mal et le sentiment d'effroi ne l'avait pas quitté.

_« -Calme-toi Byron…_pensa il en respirant profondément »

Il passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer et essuya ses larmes. Les autres ne devaient pas avoir le moindre soupçon. De toute façon, jamais il ne pourrait en parler : c'était trop affreux…Il colla un sourire sur son visage et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement.

**Et voili, et voilou ^^ ! Maintenant, je vais bien me cachée pour que Byron ne me trouve pas, saluuut !*cours se cacher, suivis de près par un Byron plus que furax***


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Bonne St-Valentin !**

**Couple :ByronXHenry (AfuroXHéra)**

**Genre :Yaoi. Lemon (vous le savez donc)**

**Avertissement:/**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Moi je suis pas dans le vent, je fais la Saint Valentin (RRRRRRRR MAUDITE SOIT CETTE MASCARADE COMMERCIALE !) avant Halloween ! Bon, vous allez en avoir marre de Byron alors pour les deux prochains lemon ne seront pas sur lui ^^, promis jurer cracher ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^ ! Bonne lecture !**

La Saint Valentin était un évènement particulièrement attendu au sein du Collège Zeus. La nuit précèdent cette date, des belles décorations étaient installés un peu partout, offrant des offres alléchantes pour tous les couples d'amoureux. On ne trouvait pas un seul couloir sans son lot de guirlandes rouges, pas une classe sans ses cœurs suspendus au plafond, pas un mur sans au minimum trois affiches offrant des ateliers de chocolats et des offres de fleurs.

Ce que tous les élèves attendaient, c'était de savoir à qui les « divinités » offriraient quelque chose ! Tous rêvaient d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul chocolat de la part d'un membre de l'Elite. C'est connus, un cadeau d'un dieu vaut bien plus que tous les cadeaux terrestres !

Pour un certain jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, c'était également l'occasion de rivaliser d'imagination en ce qui concernait les plaisirs intimes. Henry et lui n'avait pas eu le temps de passer des moments entre eux depuis un moment, et il commençait à être sérieusement en manque de câlins ! Cette date tombait donc à pic, car, pour laisser le temps aux amoureux de profiter, les cours se terminer à 16h. Pratique !

Il avait passé de long moment à inventer tout une mise en scène destinée à rendre le moment plus intime (et érotique), tout en veillant à ne pas basculer dans le ridicule. Enfin, après une bonne heure de préparation, tout était prêt ! Et il était temps !

Henry sortit de la salle de classe avec un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Il avait cru que la journée ne finirait jamais ! Il remit son sac sur son épaule et sortit son téléphone, l'ayant senti vibrer dans sa poche.

_« De : Byron_

_Hey ! RDV dans ta chambre pour fêter la St-Valentin ! Au programme : tu verras bien ) ! A tout d'suite 3 ! »_

Le brun sourit en lisant le SMS et rangea l'appareil au fond de sa poche. C'était la première Saint Valentin qu'il allait passer en couple, et son instinct lui disait que le blond ferait tout pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas ! Il se dirigea donc vers l'internat du collège, observant au passage les nombreuses décorations.

Ils ne tarda pas à arriver devant sa chambre et constata qu'une petite carte avait était suspendue à la poignet. Il la décrocha et lut _« Entre et profite ! »_. Le brun ouvrit donc la porte…et découvrit des roses de toutes couleurs un peu partout, formant comme un épais tapis sur le sol.

L'attaquant sourit encore plus en voyant une boite de chocolats ouvertes sur sa table de chevet. Il en prit un pour le regarder. Des chocolats aux noix. Ses préférés. Et apparemment, son petit-ami s'en était souvenu car une autre carte se trouvait avec _« Déguste et installe-toi ! »_

Henry posa son sac dans un coin, un chocolat dans la bouche et observa le lit. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive fraiche, ainsi qu'une petite odeur de pêche. Le brun retira ses chaussures, sa veste s'assit sur le matelas, s'octroyant un deuxième chocolat. Toujours pas de Byron. Etrange…

Il finit par s'allonger, tête sur les bras. Aussitôt, une petite musique, discrète, douce, se fit entendre tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur un Byron très…désirable !

L'adolescent portait un haut noir court qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril, entouré d'une ficelle nouée, comme celle de leurs uniformes de foot, un short noir…très, très court et assez moulant. Des chaussettes blanches, hautes, complétaient sa « tenue ». Un petit sourire malicieux était sur son visage tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Héra, la bouche grande ouverte et sèche, ne parvenait pas à le quitter du regard. Il s'était redressé, ses yeux clairs détaillant de haut en bas et de bas en haut son petit-ami.

_« -Alors ? Comment tu me trouve ?_demanda le capitaine d'une voix mielleuse

_-Très…sexy._répondit le plus petit après s'être remis de ses émotions

_-Merci Héra._remercia le blond en s'approchant de lui, faisant jouer ses hanches et ses omoplates »

Le brun ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne ratant pas un seul de sensuel mouvement de son capitaine qui se mit devant lui et le poussa doucement pour le rallonger avant de s'assoir à ses coter, se penchant au-dessus de lui, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Ses doigts fins allèrent doucement caresser la joue du brun qui le laissa faire, appréciant la tendresse dont il faisait preuve. Byron se pencha et l'embrassa longuement, veillant à garder le contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait. Henry répondit au baiser en essayant de l'attirer vers lui mais le plus grand se dégagea gentiment avant de se pencher vers la table de nuit pour prendre un chocolat, offrant une jolie vue sur son ventre totalement plat.

_« -Dit moi, c'est fête complète aujourd'hui !_dit en souriant le garçon aux yeux bleus en souriant : _Roses, chocolats, musiques, tenue très sexy, tendresse…C'est Noël ?_

_-Non, c'est notre première St-Valentin en tant que couple officiel et je veux fêter ça comme il faut !_répondit le jeune homme blond en lui enfonçant le chocolat qu'il tenait dans la bouche »

Héra avala rapidement la friandise et se redressa pour prendre les lèvres de son petit-ami avec les siennes, s'enivrant de la douce odeur sucré de celui-ci.

Byron rompit rapidement le baiser, presser de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fit lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge du plus petit avant de prendre la ficelle autour de sa taille entre ses dents. Lentement, il tira pour la défaire et se redressa pour regarder le plus petit, ficelle entre les dents. Il la laissa tomber au sol avant de glisser lentement ses mains sous le haut d'uniforme d'Héra qui retint un petit gémissement.

_« -Sensualité peut être ajoutée à la liste !_pensa il en fermant les yeux »

Le blond remonta le haut jusqu'à le lui retirer complétement, admirant la peau légèrement tannée de son amant. Un sourire gourmand s'installa alors sur son visage tandis qu'il plongeait vers le torse de son brun pour le lécher lentement, du bout de la langue. Henry gémit en peu en sentant la langue taquine de son petit-ami lui titillait doucement le téton gauche. A chaque fois, il faisait ça et c'était toujours aussi agréable !

Les doigts agiles du blond se glissèrent jusqu'à la bosse qui commençait à se former au niveau de son entre-jambe et s'appuyèrent doucement dessus, le faisant se cambrer dans un gémissement plus fort.

_« -Aah ! Byron… _

_-Heureux que tu aimes, mon ange. »_

Le cœur du brun s'accéléra en entendant ce surnom. Il se retint de faire remarquer au plus grand que des deux, c'était plus lui qui ressemblait à un ange et, à la place, attira son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Après le baiser, le capitaine retourna sur le torse de son amant pour le mordiller et le lécher tout à loisir, savourant le goût de la peau. Il mordit gentiment une des côtes du plus petit, le surprenant, avant de se redresser pour retirer lentement son haut.

Henry se lécha les lèvres et avança une main pour caresser le torse pâle du plus grand.

_« -Tu es tellement beau…_souffla il, presque involontairement

_-Tu n'as rien à m'envier, crois-moi._répondit le jeune homme aux yeux rouges avec un doux sourire »

Byron lécha une dernière fois le ventre du plus petit avant de lui baisser très lentement son short et son caleçon, créant une brève, et pourtant trop longue, torture pour le brun qui avait renversé la tête en arrière, respirant plus fort.

Le blond sourit en voyant le membre dresser de son amant et posa le bout d'un de ses doigts sur le gland de celui-ci. Un cri s'échappa du brun qui ferma les yeux. Souriant encore plus, le capitaine commença à caresser très lentement la virilité de son amant, se délectant des soupirs de celui-ci.

Le brun se trouvait à demis torturé, gémissant avec force en s'accrochant aux draps. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que Byron arrête de jouer ainsi pour passer aux choses sérieuses ! Mais le bel attaquant ne sembla pas du même avis !

_« -By….ron arrête…la torture…_souffla il en adressant à son petit-ami un regard vitreux

_-Oh, déjà ? Tu n'es pas très résistant aujourd'hui !_ dit le plus grand avec un sourire taquin, sa main pressant doucement le membre »

Héra cria quand il engloutit son sexe en entier dans sa bouche et se cambra un peu.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux couleurs or ne perdit pas de temps et commença aussitôt des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa bouche, ajoutant de temps en temps sa langue, pour ajouter aux sensations. Il savait quand son amant n'en pouvait plus et il prenait un malin plaisir à en jouer à sa guise, manipulant avec habilité ses sensations.

Mais il arrive un moment où lui-même ne peut plus faire durer le plaisir. Tandis qu'il accélérait, l'autre attaquant jouissait en lui, dans un cri un peu plus aigu que les autres. Le blond ne perdit pas une goutte de la substance amère et se redressa, un large sourire au visage. La bosse, bien visible sur le tissu moulant de son short, montrait que l'excitation l'avait gagné, lui aussi.

Le brun déglutit en le regardant humidifier trois doigts. On attaquait les choses sérieuses, là !

Très doucement, pour lui faire mal le moins possible, le plus grand inséra un doigt en lui. Il n'obtint qu'un simple grognement à peine audible de la part de son amant qui remua un peu les hanches. Prenant ça comme un bon signe, l'autre inséra un deuxième doigt. Juste un petit gémissement cette fois.

_« -Ca se voit que tu as pris l'habitude de nos ébats, Héra._fit remarquer Byron en souriant gentiment

_-Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé faire autrement, Aphrodit…_

_-Pas faux ! »_

Le troisième doigt eu cependant un peu plus de mal à entrer. Henry serra les dents et renversa la tête en arrière, se forçant à garder une respiration régulière pour rester détendue. Son amant alla lui butiner doucement le cou pour le détendre un peu. Il écarta un peu ses doigts pour écarter les parois de son petit-ami.

Quand il le sentit prêt, il retira ses doigts et défit rapidement son short, le brun notant qu'il n'avait pas de caleçon.

_« -Prêt ?_

_-Oui… »_

Les lèvres du capitaine des Zeus allèrent cueillirent un baiser sur celle de l'attaquant tandis qu'il poussait pour entrer doucement en lui. Un petit cri échappa au garçon aux yeux clairs qui lui agrippa les épaules, raide. Il inspira à fond, essayant de se détendre au maximum tandis que le plus grand le caressait doucement pour aider un peu.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'attaquant aux yeux rouges commença à donner quelques coups de bassin, s'humectant les lèvres. Héra commença à gémir alors qu'il accélérait l'allure et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Même pas deux minutes plus tard, leurs cris résonnaient à l'unisson dans la chambre tandis que le capitaine s'activait avec énergie, son amant accrocher à lui comme une huitre à son rocher.

_« -Byrooon…AH !Encore plus…viiite !_cria Henry en agrippant une poignée de cheveux blonds, les yeux embués de plaisir »

En guise de réponse, son amant accéléra encore, y allant aussi fort et profond que possible, pour le plus grand bonheur du plus petit qui cria encore plus. Tous deux n'avaient plus conscience de leur environnement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leurs parurent des secondes, ils expulsèrent leurs semences, dans un cri mélanger. Le plus grand s'effondra un moment, le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de se pencher pour lécher le liquide blanc sur le ventre du plus petit. Celui-ci le serra contre lui, haletant. Quand Byron se redressa, il lui adressa un faible sourire.

_« -C'était…Vraiment superbe._souffla il

_-Bonne St-Valentin, mon ange._répondit en souriant le plus grand, sa min passant doucement sur le front de son petit-ami qui tendit les bras pour l'attirer dans une étreinte »

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça avant que l'attaquant ne s'allonge au coter du garçon aux yeux clairs, renversant les draps sur leurs deux corps.

_« -Maintenant, séances câlinages !_déclara il en prenant un chocolat dont il mit la moitié dans la bouche de Héra »

Il croqua rapidement l'autre moitié et lécha gentiment les lèvres de son amant qui en profita aussitôt pour l'embrasser.

**Alooors ^^ ?**

**Aphrodit :Aaah et ben j'aime mieux ça !**

**Ben profite parce que on ne te revoit pas avant un p'tit moment…**

**Aphrodit :HEIN ?!**

**Caleb :Ouaiiiis enfin la place aux autres !**

**Prépare-toi, toi tu vas avoir du boulot en plus !**

**Caleb :*se frotte les mains, tout content***

**Peut-être que j'adapterais le prochain lemon sur Halloween ^^. Oh, comme c'est les vacances, je posterais bien plus souvent !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :**_** Douche de luxure.**_

**Couple : CalebXDavid (cette fois c'est les noms français hein ^^)**

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon**

**Avertissement : /**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Alors me revoilà avec les deux z'amoureux, mais cette fois je mets les noms en français, c'est plus prudent.**

**Caleb : Elle est passée où la blondinette ?**

**Moi : Byron ? Je crois qu'il boude à cause du fait qu'il va plus apparaitre pendant un moment…**

Ce que Caleb aimait beaucoup, c'était s'amuser aux dépens de son petit-ami, ce qui avait le don de faire râler celui-ci. Mais ses râles étaient étouffés par un baiser brutal. Et c'était un perpétuel recommencement…

Une chose qui faisait beaucoup crisser David, c'était la manie qu'avait le brun de le prendre sans écouter ce qu'il disait, et ceux sur n'importe quel support dès que l'occasion se présentait !

Cette fois, l'autre n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire l'amour sur la table de la salle à manger de ses parents, alors que le garçon aux cheveux clairs l'avait, à la base, invité pour regarder quelques films ensemble. Mais bien sûr, les idées pas très catholiques du brun avaient rapidement pris le dessus sur le premier but du moment ! Il avait d'ailleurs commençait les préliminaires en couvrant de pop-corn son petit-ami, s'amusant à mordiller sa peau en même temps qu'il les croquait.

Leurs deux voix résonnaient dans toute la pièce, faisant vibrer les vitres. Le bleuté était accrocher à son amant, les yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte pour mieux gémir, tandis que le brun s'activait au-dessus de lui, un sourire dément au visage.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux amoureux éjaculaient ensemble, dans un même cri. Les minutes suivantes furent remplies du bruit de leurs respirations haletantes.

Quand il eut repris son souffle, l'attaquant repoussa le brun pour se redresser, regardant d'un air blasé son ventre couvert de sperme…et de pop-corn écraser. Caleb sourit et se pencha pour cueillir dans sa bouche un morceau de mais au caramel avant d'adresser un regard moqueur à son petit-ami.

_« -Très sympathique, cette séance film._dit il en allant lui mordiller le cou

_-Caleb, tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un obsédé !_s'exclama le bleuté en sautant à terre, essayant de retirer le pop-corn de son corps._ Regarde-moi, je colle de partout !_

_-Et tu encore remplis de sperme. »_

Le bleuté ne dit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard en attrapant ses vêtements, négligemment jetés au sol. Il était vraiment amoureux du brun, mais celui-ci commençait à le rendre fou avec ses envies furieuses ! Surtout qu'à chaque fois, il était assez brutal.

_« -Ah non, laisse-moi, tu as assez joué !_ s'exclama il en sentant la langue de l'attaquant passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale

_-Tu es plein de sucre, je te nettoie._répondit en souriant le concerné »

Le brun fit lentement glisser un de ses doigts le long de la cuisse droite de son petit-ami, recueillant un peu du sperme qui coulait le long de celle-ci avant de porter ce doigt à sa bouche pour en lécher le liquide avec un sourire pervers.

_« -On peut dire que je t'ai bien lubrifié !_déclara il en frottant l'entrée du plus petit

_-Lâche-moi, je veux me doucher ! Je colle de partout ! »_

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs se dégagea et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir accordé un baiser au brun qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de la salle d'eau.

Il n'avait pas pu voir le bleuté pendant plus de deux semaine, suite à une grippe qui l'avait clouée au lit, si bien que quand il l'avait revu, son désir s'était fait plus fort que tout. Et il n'était toujours pas comblé : il en voulait encore. C'est pourquoi, il comptait bien faire l'amour à son petit-ami jusqu'à en être épuisé !

David retira son cache-œil et entra dans la douche, allumant le jet d'eau. Les petits morceaux de maïs tombèrent tandis qu'il se mouillait les cheveux, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il aimait beaucoup que son beau brun lui fasse l'amour, mais il aurait souhaité que ce soit parfois un peu plus…doux.

Un cri lui échappa quand il se retrouva plaqué au carrelage froid de la douche, la bouche du dit brun collé à la sienne. L'attaquant rougit furieusement en comprenant qu'il l'avait rejoint pour la douche.

_« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda il quand l'autre libéra ses lèvres._ Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité !_

_-Pas besoin d'une invitation quand je sais que tu veux que je sois là ! »_

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et sourit un peu tandis que le brun lui dévorait le cou de baiser et de suçons, le mordant toujours au même endroit, repassant sur la même marque. David ferma les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns parsemaient de mèches blanches, enroulant son autre bras autour d'une épaule de son petit-ami. Celui-ci l'agrippa par les épaules et appuya d'un coup pour le faire descendre au niveau du sol, l'asseyant dans un coin de la douche, juste en face de lui.

_« -Caleb, tu ne comptes quand même pas me prendre dans la douche ? Tu viens juste de te défouler !_fit remarquer le garçon aux cheveux clairs, fixant l'autre avec de grands yeux

_-Ouais mais j'ai jamais dit que j'en avais assez ! Il en faut bien plus pour me combler, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps !_

_-Mais…On ne pourra jamais le faire dans un espace aussi étroit ! _

_-Je relève le défi ! »_

Le bleuté avala sa salive devant le grand sourire malin de son amant. Ca promettait d'être rodéo !

Le jeune homme brun attaqua tout de suite en prenant entre ses dents le téton gauche de son petit-ami, le mordillant doucement, faisant fortement gémir l'autre attaquant.

David poussa un cri de surprise en glissant brusquement en arrière, se cognant la tête au passage. Le brun venait de lui attraper les cuisses et de le tirer vers lui, lui soulevant le bas du corps. Sans attendre, il fit passer le bout de sa langue entre les bourses et le pénis de l'autre, le faisant s'arquer dans un cri de surprise.

_« -Tes tellement facile à surprendre, David._fit avec un sourire le brun, continuant de donner de petits coups de langue.

_-En même temps, o-on ne peut pas di-ire que tu sois t-très dou-ux !_

_-Avoue que tu adore ça ! »_

David fit la moue et détourna la tête en remuant un peu le dos pour essayer de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'un coin de douche soit le summum du confort, ni de la chaleur ! Le carrelage mouillé était gelé et, de là où il se trouvait, il ne recevait pas d'eau chaude, contrairement à son amant qui était constamment arrosé. Il retint un frisson et baissa les yeux sur son brun qui lui lécher le ventre_._

Le milieu de terrain griffait doucement les jambes du garçon aux cheveux clairs, se penchant de temps à autre pour donner un coup de langue taquin sur son sexe d'où commençait à poindre le liquide blanc. Il avait envie de prendre un peu son temps, de rendre l'autre fou de désir, autant qu'il l'était lui-même.

Il se pencha pour se mettre plus haut que l'autre et le regarda en souriant d'un air malin, frottant furtivement sa main contre la virilité du bleuté qui retint un cri aigu, les deux mains plaqués sur la bouche. Il savait que Caleb voulait l'entendre crier et il avait envie de lui donner un peu de fil à retordre.

_« -Aah, comme ça tu veux résister hein._siffla le brun, son nez contre celui du plus petit._ »_

Il voulut se redresser mais David le retint, essayant d'attirer sa bouche contre la sienne.

_« -Embrasse-moi…_souffla il »

Le bun s'exécuta, l'entrainant dans un baiser brûlant où il dominait pleinement. L'attaquant y répondit, accrocher à lui de toute ses forces. Son amant était totalement trempé, ce qui le rendait encore plus excitant à ses yeux. Et en plus, il le réchauffait.

Le milieu de terrain rompit le baiser et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Sans douceur ni prévenir, il mit les jambes du bleuté sur ses épaules et prit le sexe de son amant en bouche, déclenchant un long gémissement de surprise de la part de celui-ci.

Caleb n'attendit pas et commença tout de suite à faire des va et vient avec sa bouche, tandis que son amant s'accrocher comme il le pouvait, la tête renversée en arrière, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot, gémissant son prénom. Le brun sourit intérieurement et accéléra l'allure, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle de l'attaquant, se régalant de ses soupirs.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, le liquide blanc du garçon aux cheveux clairs jaillissaient dans sa bouche, le faisant s'arquer, criant d'une voix aiguë. Le milieu de terrain ne perdit pas une goutte du liquide amer et se redressa, léchant les quelques gouttes qui restaient, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. David avait fermé les yeux et essayait de reprendre correctement son souffle.

Pour la plus grande surprise de l'attaquant, le brun lui prit le menton pour lui redresser le visage.

_« -Regarde-moi._dit le dit brun en approchant son visage »

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs obéit et plongea dans le regard sombre de son amant qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. En fait, il ne regardait qu'un seul de ses yeux. Celui de droite.

_-Arrête de me regarder de cette façon, c'est déjà assez gênant d'avoir un œil comme ça…_fit l'attaquant en détournant la tête, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

_-Moi, il me plait comme il est._répondit Caleb en lui léchant le cou »

Cela surprit beaucoup David qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Un compliment ?! C'était aussi rare qu'un alignement planétaire ça ! Il sourit un peu et enlaça son petit-ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Pour Caleb, ce fut le signal de la prochaine étape !

L'attaquant cria en sentant un des doigts de son amant s'insérer en lui et écarta encore plus les jambes, essayant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Le milieu de terrain se léchait les babines, insérant le plus profond possible son doigt, son autre main jouant avec les tétons du garçon aux cheveux clairs. Celui-ci n'avait pas mal : ils avaient tellement fait l'amour que la douleur de la pénétration était brève. Mais l'intrusion imprévue de son petit-ami l'avait surpris…

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation. C'était rare que le milieu de terrain le prépare ainsi. Il avala sa salive en sentant que le concerné ajoutait encore un doigt, un sourire dément au visage.

_« -C'est fou ce que tu t'es assoupli._fit remarquer Caleb en lui léchant lentement une côte, le faisant frissonner. _Et pourtant, tu es toujours serrer. »_

Le garçon aux yeux orangers voulut répondre mais seul un cri jaillit de sa gorge tandis qu'il se cambrait vers l'avant. Le milieu de terrain venait de frotter sa prostate. Le sourire de Caleb s'intensifia tandis qu'il continuait de passer ses doigts sur la boule de nerfs, se régalant du regard vitreux de son petit-ami.

Mais il en avait assez de jouer comme ça : il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses ! Aussi, il retira ses doigts et se positionna près de l'entrée de l'attaquant, tenant ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il poussa, entrant entièrement en David. Celui-ci serra les dents, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules du brun. Décidément, son amant ne connaissait pas la méthode douce !

Quand il le sentit détendu, le milieu de terrain commença quelque va-et-vient, le tenant par les hanches, les jambes du garçon aux cheveux clairs au-dessus de ses épaules, frôlant le mur opposé. C'était vraiment un espace étroit pour faire l'amour assis…Mais c'était justement cela qui excitait le brun ! Il commença à accélérer ses coups de butoirs, cherchant de nouveau la prostate de son amant qui remuait les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements, à moitié plié en deux sur le sol de la douche. Il commençait à perdre pied, sa vue devenait trouble.

Caleb sut qu'il avait trouvait ce qu'il cherchait quand le bleuté lui saisit les épaules, se cambrant encore, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Un air dément sur le visage, il frappa aussi vite et fort que possible la boule de nerfs si sensible, provoquant les hurlements de l'attaquant aux orbes orangers.

_« -Aaah ! Ca-Caleeeb…Em…Embrasse-moiiii…_réclama l'attaquant en essayant de se redresser, une main fourré dans les cheveux chocolat de son amant »

Le concerné lui dévora les lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, sans cesser de donner des coups de bassin, l'agrippant par le crâne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux cris, long, aigues, résonnés dans la maison, saluant leurs orgasmes communs. Le milieu de terrain s'écroula à moitié sur son petit-ami, à bout de souffle. Il regarda David, celui-ci était rouge, essoufflé et couvert de sperme et les yeux encore vitreux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs l'avait enlacé et reprenait son souffle, sans le quittait des yeux.

_« -Tu vois, on avait largement la place._dit Caleb avec un sourire narquois._ Je m'en souviendrais de la douche, comme endroit sympa pour te faire crier !_

_-Idiot…_souffla l'attaquant en le poussant un peu pour pouvoir se lever »

Il se mit debout et allait fermer le jet d'eau, qui n'avait pas cessé de couler, quand son amant le lui prit des mains et le mouilla copieusement des pieds à la tête.

_« -T'étais bien venu là pour te laver à la base, nan ? Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire._dit le milieu de terrain en voyant le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami

_-Tu veux me laver ?_

_- Ta tout compris ! »_

Le brun saisit la bouteille de gel douche, en mis un peu dans ses mains et lava entièrement le corps du garçon aux orbes orangers, passant ses mains partout sur la peau parfaite de son petit-ami qui se laissait faire, tête appuyé sur son épaule, yeux fermés, quelques gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Quand le milieu de terrain était doux comme ça, il savourait chaque geste.

**Eh ben j'avais peur que ce soit trop court mais en fait non ! J'ai même réussis à le finir avant que Esprits Criminels ne commence, la classe non ^^ !**

**David : Jamais plus je ne verrais la douche de la même façon…**

**Caleb : Moi non plus, wouhouu !**

**Alors, j'ai remarqué une flopée de nouvelles commandes pour des couples ! Je les ferais bien sûr tous, mais il se pourrait que certains n'arrivent pas avant un moment (n'ayant pas vu tous les épisodes, et pas du tout Inazuma Eleven Go, je dois me renseigner sur les personnages avant de faire un lemon sur eux !) ! Mais vous en fait pas, y en auras pour tout le monde !**

**Xavier : Et le « spécial Halloween » ?**

**Il arrive, il arrive…Enfin « spécial Halloween » c'est un peu fort quand même…Au fait, Byron boude toujours ?**

**David : Je crois que oui.**

**Byron : Je m'en moque, vu que Ange à prévu toute une fic sur MOI ! Na !**

**Heurm….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:**_** Jeu d' Halloween!**_

**Couple: XavierXJordan (enfin hein?)**

**Genre: Yaoi. Lemon**

**Avertissement:/**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : On m'avait demandé ce couple mais je l'avais mis de coter, n'ayant pas vraiment d'idée pour eux. Mais c'est finit et je peux le poster ! Hahaha !**

**Nathan : C'est une impression ou tu délaisse beaucoup de monde ?**

**Moi : Nathan, mon chou, ne commence pas toi aussi, s'il-te-plait !**

**Claude : Nan, il a raison !**

**Jordan : Pourquoi tu me fous avec Xavier ?!**

**Nathan : Et pourquoi tu m'appelle « mon chou » ?**

**Jordan : Et pourq…**

**Moi : PARCE QUE C'EST COMME CELA POINT A LA LIGNE !**

La nuit d'Halloween est très attendue pour tous les enfants gourmands de chocolats et de bonbons.

Mais Halloween n'est pas seulement réservé aux enfants, on trouve toujours de jeunes gens qui s'amusent à récolter des sucreries, déguisés. Ou alors, ils restent chez eux, entre amis ou amoureux pour regarder des films d'horreur.

Et c'était justement ce qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts avait prévu, pour lui et son petit-ami : des films d'horreurs et une nuit d'amoureux (mais ça, il le gardait pour en faire la surprise !).

Lui et Jordan, son petit-ami donc, s'étaient installés dans la chambre du roux, sur son lit, et avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, piochant de temps en temps des bonbons dans le grand bocal posés entre eux.

Pour le garçon aux cheveux verts, il y avait un petit bémol: les films d'horreur avaient tendances à vraiment lui faire peur. Et celui que Xavier avait choisis était particulièrement angoissant (il était d'ailleurs près à parier que celui-ci l'avait fait exprès !).

Un hurlement de la part du personnage du film le fit violement sursauter et, par pur réflexe, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux bras du capitaine de Génésis en cachant son visage dans sa poitrine. Le roux baissa les yeux pour le regarder, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jordan réalisa soudain ce qu'il faisait et releva un peu la tête, croisant les orbes verts de son petit-ami. En voyant le regard plus que suggestif de celui-ci, le plus petit rougit et s'éloigna d'un coup, le lâchant.

_« -Ne te fais pas d'idée, j'ai juste étais surpris !_se justifia il en regardant ailleurs, les joues rouges coquelicots

_-Seulement surpris ? Je dirais plus que tu as eu très peur et que tu t'es réfugier dans mes bras._dit l'attaquant, un immense sourire aux lèvres en faisant glisser un doigt le long du menton du vert »

Jordan marmonna des paroles dépourvues de sens et se pencha pour prendre un bonbon quand le plus grand lui attrapa le poignet et le tira brusquement vers lui. Surpris, le capitaine des Gémeaux perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le torse de son petit-ami. Le dit petit-ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'embrassa avec feu, le serrant à l'étouffer. Le garçon aux cheveux verts mit un peu de temps à réagir mais finit par répondre au baiser en fermant les yeux.

Il frissonna violement en sentant les mains du roux frottait doucement ses hanches et rompit le baiser, s'appuyant sur la poitrine de l'autre pour se redresser un peu.

_« -Xavier, on pourrait pas s'embrasser sans que tu es des arrière-pensées pour une fois ?! J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me prendre !_ dit-il, une petite pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_-Oh, tu ne vas pas me refuser un câlin alors que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu._répondit le roux en appuyant le bout de son nez contre celui de son petit-ami

_-Tu te moque de moi ?! On s'est vu pas plus tard qu'hier et on a couché ensemble il y a aussi deux jours !_

_-C'est bien ce que je dis : ça fait un moment ! »_

Le milieu de terrain se retint de soupirer et lança un regard blasé en direction de son roux qui lui faisait un immense sourire. Lui qui pensé que la soirée serait tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille, il s'était trompé en beauté !

Xavier alla lui butiner un peu le cou en l'entrainant avec lui pour l'allonger sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus de lui. Le plus petit retint un gémissement et tourna la tête sur le côté, rougissant un peu. Le roux pinçait doucement la peau de son cou, la lécher, la sucer avec délectation.

_« -Je pourrais te dévorer…_souffla Xavier en lui mordillant la gorge

_-Eh, je ne suis pas une friandise !_

_-Non, tu n'es pas __**une **__friandise. Tu es __**ma **__friandise, celle que moi seul peut toucher, celle que je ne me lasserais jamais de goûter. »_

Le milieu de terrain avala sa salive, rougissant devant le compliment que le faisait son petit-ami. Celui-ci eu soudain une idée et se redressa, ses yeux verts pétillants d'un air coquin. Jordan le regarda, sans comprendre ce qu'il devait avoir en tête.

Le capitaine de Génésis retira le haut de son petit-ami aux cheveux verts et l'allongea avant de piocher une poignée de bonbons et de les disposer sur le torse de son amant. Le beau roux se lécha les lèvres et plongea vers le-dit torse avant de prendre dans sa bouche un des bonbons, prenant soin de lécher la peau pâle de son vert au passage. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, une légère grimace au visage.

_« -En plus d'être obsédé par le sexe, tu es aussi accro au sucre !_ dit-il avec fatalité, roulant des yeux »

Xavier se contenta de lui sourire avec malice, faisant rouler le bonbon orange dans sa bouche. Il se pencha, mettant la friandise au bout de ses lèvres et, doucement le fit passer dans la bouche de son petit-ami qui, surprit, manqua de s'étrangler. L'attaquant étouffa un petit rire.

_« -Tu es vraiment pervers…_souffla le vert alors que le roux lui léchait le ventre, cueillant les friandises au passage

_-Un pervers qui t'aime et que tu aimes !_répondit avec douceur le concerné »

Jordan se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas rare que Xavier lui fasse des déclarations de ce genre mais ça lui faisait toujours autant d'effet !

Xavier lui mordilla doucement les cotes avant de remonter vers ses tétons qu'il lécha lentement, provoquant les gémissements vifs du garçon aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci se tortillait dans tous les sens, bras autour de la tête.

_« -Aaah…. ! Xa….viééé…Hi !_gémit le vert en entrouvrant les yeux pour le regarder

_-Toujours aussi sensible… »_

Le capitaine des Gémeaux ne répondit pas et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un peu sa voix. Cela ne plut pas beaucoup au roux qui ne pouvait plus l'embrasser.

L'attaquant glissa très lentement un doigt sous l'élastique du pantalon du jeune homme, frottant doucement la peau claire, faisant frissonner son petit-ami. Il aimait lui faire perdre la tête, l'avoir totalement à sa merci. C'était même ce qui l'excitait le plus.

Ses yeux verts parcoururent le torse humide de son amant, le faisant sourire avec gourmandise. Il mordit doucement une hanche du vert, laissant une petite marque rouge avant de se décider à baisser son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon.

Le milieu de terrain rougit un peu plus et serra les jambes par réflexe, faisant sourire son petit-ami qui les lui écarta, passant lentement ses mains le long des jambes fines, appréciant la douceur de celles-ci. Il lui prit un pied et alla doucement embrasser la cheville du vert avant de remonter doucement, faisant glisser ses lèvres.

Jordan gémit et se tortilla un peu quand la langue du roux se posa sur la bosse de son entre-jambe. L'attaquant caressa lentement l'érection de son amant, savourant le son doux de la voix de celui-ci, le regardant perdre lentement pied. Il se pencha et prit la bosse entre ses lèvres, appuyant un tout petit peu.

Un cri échappa au garçon aux cheveux verts qui se cambra en repliant les jambes, agrippant une poignée de cheveux rouges. Xavier se mit à exercer de petites pressions, soufflant son haleine chaude au travers du tissu fin, rendant l'autre fou.

_« -Yaa ! Xa-vier arrête de…jouer c-comme çàà…._gémit le vert en le regardant

_-Oh mais pourtant c'est tellement agréable !_répondit le capitaine de Génésis en le caressant lentement

_-A-ah ! »_

Jordan mis ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris tandis que l'attaquant lui baisser son caleçon, se léchant les lèvres en voyant le membre dresser de son petit-ami.

_« -Si ce n'est pas mignon ça !_dit en souriant le roux, son doigts poser sur le gland de son amant

_-Mmph ! »_

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se cambra en sentant la bouche du plus grand aspirer doucement sa virilité, créant une merveilleuse sensation, gémissant à travers ses deux mains, dont il enfonçait les ongles dans ses joues.

Xavier commença à sucer, d'abord très lentement, pour le simple plaisir de rendre son petit-ami fou de plaisir, passant de temps à autre sa langue sur le gland, massant lentement les bourses du vert, veillant à ne pas être trop brutal. Il aimait voir son petit-ami fou de plaisir comme ça. C'était terriblement excitant !

Il accéléra un peu l'allure, tenant d'une main le sexe du milieu de terrain qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir contenir sa voix comme il l'aurait voulu. Le plaisir devenait trop puissant !

Dans un cri beaucoup plus aigu, il libéra sa semence blanche dans la bouche de son roux. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une goutte du liquide, léchant lentement ses lèvres, savourant la substance amère devant le visage rouge du vert qui le regardait faire en haletant, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

_« -Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis !_fit gentiment le roux en mettant deux doigts dans la bouche de son amant »

Celui-ci lécha doucement, sachant que l'autre partie allez commencer. Quand ses doigts furent assez humides, le roux les mit près de l'entrée du plus petit, la frottant doucement. Lentement, pour ne pas trop brusquer le milieu de terrain, il en fit entrer un, puis le deuxième, n'obtenant ni plaintes ni gémissements. Le garçon aux cheveux verts avait renversé la tête en arrière et étudiait la sensation. Il n'avait plus mal, c'était même presque…agréable !

Après avoir écarté comme il le pouvait les parois de son petit-ami, Xavier retira ses doigts et se positionna au-dessus du plus petit qui s'accrocha aux draps.

Doucement, le jeune homme aux yeux verts poussa, entrant lentement dans son amant qui serra les dents en agrippant le tissu entre ses doigts. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux que pour les premières fois, mais ce n'était pas encore indolore !

Quand il le sentit un peu plus détendu, le capitaine de Génésis poussa un peu plus en allant butiné le cou de son cher et tendre, dans le but de l'aider à se détendre. Jordan gémit et remua un peu les hanches pour mieux habituer son corps à la sensation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le roux commença à bouger un peu, donnant quelques coups de reins assez lents.

_« -Aaah…Xavier, va plus vite…_réclama le garçon aux cheveux verts en le regardant avec des yeux vitreux

_-Mais avec plaisir mon cœur ! »_

L'attaquant accéléra donc l'allure, pour le plus grand plaisir du milieu de terrain qui fourra ses mains dans les cheveux rouges, les agrippant, tête renversée en arrière, jambes autour des hanches de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci allait aussi vite que possible, faisant fortement crier le plus petit. Tous deux avaient totalement perdus pied, leurs cris résonnaient dans la chambre, voir même dans tous le bâtiment ! Mais ils s'en fichaient, pour le moment, il n'y avait que le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre. Jordan s'agrippait de toute ses forces au plus grand, tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait longuement sans pour autant ralentir l'allure. S'il continuait comme ça, la limite n'allait pas tardée à être franchis !

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, dans un cri long et aigu, leurs semences jaillissaient en même temps, le vert cambrait à se faire mal, le roux serrant son amant de toute ses forces

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, le temps de reprendre leurs respirations, Xavier toujours sur le capitaine des Gémeaux, veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Quand il put de nouveau respirer correctement, il se mit à califourchon pour mieux voir le ventre couvert de sperme du plus petit. Celui-ci était plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et le regardait, ayant visiblement du mal à redescendre sur Terre.

_« -Il semblerait qu'un petit nettoyage s'impose !_fit avec malice Xavier avant de se pencher lentement vers le liquide blanc »

Jordan n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la langue malicieuse et taquine de son petit-ami le léchait, nettoyant sa peau claire de la substance amère, le faisant gémir.

_« -Que tu as bon goût, mon cœur._fit l'attaquant en lui léchant les lèvres

_-Idiot…_souffla le concerné en l'attirant dans un baiser doux »

Le plus grand renversa la couverture sur eux et pelota le vert contre lui, un air amoureux sur le visage. Le plus jeune bailla et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant, près à dormir un bon coup.

_« -Eh ne t'endors pas maintenant, le film n'est pas encore terminé !_dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts en lui tapotant le bout du nez

_-M'en fiche je suis fatigué. »_

Il ferma les yeux, ne voyant pas le sourire doux de son roux qui alla cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant un petit _« je t'aime ! »_ auquel le vert répondit en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, pas bien, moyen, horrible ?**

**Jordan : C'est pas tellement « spécial Halloween »….**

**Moi :Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! A ce qu'il te prenne dans une maison hantée ?!**

**Xavier :Eeeeeh mais c'est une super idée ça !**

**Moi :….Xavier, ta perversité me fait peur par moment.**

**Caleb : Et on doit dire quoi de la tienne, Ange ?**

**Moi :ARRETE DE M'APPELER ANGE !*entame une dispute/discussion avec Caleb***

**Nathan : Pour ceux qui se pose la question, son prénom est Angélina et ses surnoms sont : Angé et Ange. Voilà !**

**Moi :MAIS VAS Y RACONTE MA VIE JE VAIS RIEN DIRE !VIENS ICI !**

**Byron :*la rattrape* Eh on se calme !**

**Moi :…Je suis en train de devenir folle je pense…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :**_** Ne regarde que moi !**_

**Couple : NathanXMilly**

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon**

**Avertissement : Aucun.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : J'ai noté quelque chose de grave les enfants : Le couple NathanXMilly est totalement laisser à l'abandon ! C'est inadmissible, et je vais donc remédier à cela pas plus tard que MAINTENANT !**

**Nathan : Me disait aussi…**

Il l'avait d'abord envié. Pour sa vitesse, son talent d'athlète. Ensuite il l'avait admirait, pour les mêmes raisons. Puis, finalement, il en était tombé amoureux. Juste un peu au début, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contenir plus longtemps ses sentiments.

Il avait alors rassemblé tout son courage afin d'avouer ses sentiments pour le bleuté. Mais il avait tellement repoussé l'instant que, sans qu'il vit venir quoi que ce soit, l'autre s'était retrouvé membre du club de football.

A partir de ce moment, tout avait était beaucoup plus compliqué, et douloureux. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins et Nathan semblait avoir totalement oublié l'athlétisme. Et l'avoir oublié lui aussi. Et ça faisait mal, très mal.

Plus d'une fois, Milly lui avait demandé de revenir dans le club d'athlétisme, de revenir avec lui. Mais Nathan avait refusé et avait essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi. Sauf que le blond n'avait écouté ses paroles que d'une oreille. Il comprenait les raisons du bleuté mais n'avait pas envie de les accepter.

Il arrive cependant un moment où les sentiments se font trop pesants pour rester secrets. Aussi, le jeune garçon blond avait alors attrapé le bleuté un soir et lui avait tout déballé d'un seul coup, se soulageant d'un grand poids sur les épaules. A sa grande surprise, le défenseur ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait, au contraire, serré dans ses bras avec force, le visage écarlate en lui avouant ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Les deux amoureux avaient alors entamé une relation assez complexe. A cause de leurs compétitions respectives, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et passer peu de temps ensemble. Milly essayait de se dire que c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contenir concernant le délicat sujet du sexe. Le jeune athlète avait en permanence envie de son petit-ami. Plus d'une fois, il s'était réveillé avec les draps collants de sperme, dû à un rêve un peu trop agiter.

_« -Je n'en peux plus, ce n'est pas possible d'être autant en manque !_pensa un jour le blond, à un entrainement d'athlétisme._ Je vais devenir fou à force…J'ai tellement envie de lui que c'est en train de virer à l'obsession ! Et je ne vois qu'une solution. Lui sauter dessus dès que l'on se revoit ! Justement, je crois qu'ils sont en ville, avant de repartir en compétition…C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! »_

Le jeune garçon reprit son entrainement, essayant de ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Milly rassemblait le matériel quand deux mains se posèrent soudainement sur ses yeux en même temps qu'une bouche chaude se posait doucement sur sa joue.

_« -Devine qui c'est !_fit une voix douce à son oreille, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien

_-Hum, je réfléchis….Une odeur de sueur mêlée à du savon avec un air de fraîcheur…Oui, ça sent le sportif !_dit le blond en retenant un sourire »

Les mains quittèrent son visage, lui permettant de tourner la tête afin de voir le visage souriant de son petit-ami. Le cœur de Milly fit littéralement un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se jetait dans les bras du plus grand, essayant d'attiré sa bouche vers la sienne.

Nathan lui offrit un rapide baisé avant de le lâcher en regardant autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Cette manie fit légèrement sourire l'athlète. Son petit-ami refusait d'afficher ouvertement leur relation amoureuse, sachant que tout le monde n'était pas ouvert à ce sujet-là.

_« -Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde est déjà parti._dit le blond

_-Je préfère être sûr. »_

Milly leva les yeux au ciel et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Aussitôt, l'odeur de la sueur et des phéromones du bleuté lui envahit les narines, créant un merveilleux parfum qu'il huma aussi fort que possible, yeux fermés. Inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur le haut du bleuté avant de fourré son nez dans le cou chaud de celui-ci.

_« -Milly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_demanda le défenseur en baissant un peu la tête pour le regarder

_-Je savoure le fait d'être dans tes bras, après tout le temps qu'on à passer sans se voir._répondit le plus petit en le regardant avec un petit air de reproche

_-Je suis désolé…Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais._s'excusa sincèrement le défenseur en lui caressant doucement les cheveux »

Il se pencha et alla doucement embrasser l'autre, le serrant contre lui. Un courant électrique parcourut tout le corps du jeune athlète, réveillant son désir premier avec violence. Il resserra son emprise en sentant que le bleuté voulait se redresser, n'écartant leurs lèvres que de quelques centimètres.

_« -Milly ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_souffla Nathan, surpris par la possessivité dont le plus jeune faisait preuve

_-Viens._se contenta de répondre le blond en lui attrapant un poignet »

Déterminé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le local du club d'athlétisme, entrainant avec lui le défenseur, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le bleuté se fit littéralement jeté à l'intérieur tandis que l'athlète refermait la porte, vérifiant que les alentours étaient bien désert.

_« -Milly ? Tu veux me passer un savon pour mon absence, c'est ça ?_demanda le plus grand, dos à la table

_-Non._répondit le blond en le saisissant par le col._C'est toi que je veux._

_-Hein ? Tu veux dire quoi par… »_

L'athlète lui coupa la parole dans un fougueux baiser, la serrant avec force, une de ses jambes repliée et collée à la hanche de son petit-ami, pour essayer de rapprocher leurs deux corps. Il lui prit les mains et les plaqua contre sa taille.

Nathan finit par comprendre ce que le plus petit voulait et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il voulait le faire ici ? Dans ce local ?

_« -Milly, tu ne penses pas que l'on serait mieux chez moi ou chez toi pour ça ?_demanda le défenseur dès que sa bouche fut libre

_-Non ! Je te veux maintenant_, _après tout ce temps sans toi, je ne tiens plus ! _s'exclama le blond avant de se remettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser »

Le plus âgé répondit au baiser. Lui aussi avait terriblement envie de son petit-ami, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Mais l'idée de prendre le plus jeune dans ce local étroit le gêner un peu…

Il ferma les yeux quand le jeune athlète alla lui embrasser le cou, tirant sur sa chemise d'uniforme. Pour le blond, l'envie se faisait encore plus forte, aussi écarta-il brutalement les boutons du vêtement, le déchirant presque. Il plongea vers le torse chaud du bleuté et fit lentement glisser son nez le long de la peau pâle.

Nathan frissonna en sentant le souffle brûlant sur son ventre et sentis une certaine partie de son corps se réveiller. Le blond ne manqua pas de le remarquer et se mit à genoux, le nez face à la bosse dans le pantalon de son petit-ami. Celui-ci rougit furieusement en sentant les petites mains de son amant défaire rapidement la ceinture du vêtement et le baisser, s'amusant également de le voir aussi presser.

_« -Milly, on a le temps tu sais._fit remarquer le bleuté en caressant lentement une mèche blonde

_-La troisième fois qu'on la fait tu avais dit la même chose et, même pas trente minutes plus tard, tu devais déjà repartir !_

_-Pas faux…Ah ! »_

Le blond venait de lui baisser, sans s'embarrasser des détails, son pantalon et son caleçon, frottant son membre qui se dressa. Sans attendre, l'athlète prit la virilité de son amant dans une main et l'engloutit dans sa bouche, arrachant un long gémissement au bleuté. Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière tandis que ses doigts allaient fourragés dans les mèches blondes.

Milly commença à faire des va et vient avec sa bouche, savourant le son de son prénom gémit ainsi. Il aimait que son petit-ami gémisse comme ça pendant leurs ébats, il aimait lui faire brièvement perdre la tête avant que les rôles ne s'inversent. Il alla taquiner le gland du membre avec sa langue, rendant les cris plus aigus.

Nathan commençait à perdre la tête, la tête renversée en arrière, ses mains caressant par poignée les cheveux blonds de l'athlète. La sueur coulait lentement le long de sa nuque tandis que des frissons le parcouraient tout entier. Il s'abandonnait à la bouche maligne de son amant, appuyait contre la vieille table de bois.

_« -Aah…Milly je vais…._prévint-il difficilement au bout de quelques secondes, le regard vitreux »

Mais trop tard : sa semence amer se déversait déjà dans la bouche du plus jeune qui avala et lécha ce qu'il avait oublié, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers le plus âgé tandis que celui-ci reprenait son souffle, ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux blonds.

_« -Miam ! Ce goût m'avait manqué._fit l'athlète en se léchant lentement un doigt »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas et se baissa jusqu'à ce que leurs deux bouches soit scellés en un baiser fougueux. L'excitation du jeune couple avait atteint un point important et la question de faire demi-tour ne se posait même pas.

Nathan releva le plus petit, sans casser le baiser et glissa une main dans le short de son petit-ami, lui caressant la cuisse du bout de l'ongle, son autre main passé sous le haut, frottant doucement les tétons durcis. Milly rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux gémir, se collant autant qu'il le pouvait au défenseur. Le dit défenseur alla lui lécher la gorge, suçotant de temps à autre une petite parcelle de peau tendre, soufflant sur les zones qu'il avait mouillées.

Néanmoins, il passa rapidement à la vitesse supérieure et installa l'athlète contre un mur, dos à lui, à moitié cambré vers l'arrière. Il prit plus de temps pour défaire et baisser le short du plus jeune, juste pour le plaisir de l'exciter un peu plus avant de baisser le caleçon. Milly avala sa salive, qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche et, la main tâtant à l'aveugle, essaya de rapprocher la tête du plus grand de sa virilité impatiente.

_« -Laisse-moi faire Milly._ Souffla Nathan en lui embrassant les doigts avant de pousser cette main vers l'avant

_-Je ne veux plus jouer Nathan…Je veux plus que des caresses !_ »

Le footballeur retint un sourire et alla lentement lécher les bourses de son petit-ami en le masturbant avec lenteur, juste dans le but de lui faire perdre la tête.

Sans cesser de le lécher sensuellement, Nathan humidifia deux doigts et les mit face à l'entrée du plus jeune qui comprit en sentant un léger frottement. Doucement, le bleuté introduisit un des doigts dans l'antre de son petit-ami qui accompagna le mouvement avec ses hanches, frissonnant sous le coup de l'excitation. Le plus grand, soulagé de voir qu'il accueillait bien l'intrusion, remua un peu le doigt avant de rajouter le deuxième son autre main occupait à masser doucement le sexe du plus petit, dans le but de le détendre.

Le blond tiqua un peu quand l'autre doigt entra en lui et serra un peu les dents. Ce n'était plus réellement douloureux mais la sensation était toujours aussi étrange à son goût ! Heureusement, le footballeur ne resta pas longtemps inactif et se mit aussitôt à faire de lents va et vient, sa bouche dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, suçotant sa peau avec délice. Milly gémissait, un bras replié et enroulait autour du crâne de son petit-ami, lui caressant les cheveux. Un cri aigu lui échappa quand les doigts en lui frottèrent sa prostate.

Nathan sourit et repassa ses doigts sur la petite boule de nerfs en se collant davantage au bassin du plus petit, s'enivrant de son odeur chaude. Milly criait presque à chaque fois qu'il touchait son point sensible, ce qui excitait terriblement son footballeur de petit-ami. Mais celui-ci cesser aussitôt ses frottements dès que l'autre ne tardait pas à atteindre l'orgasme.

Au bout d'un moment, Nathan décida que cela suffisait et retira lentement ses doigts avant d'écarter les fines cuisses de l'athlète. Celui-ci s'appuya un peu plus au mur en regardant le bleuté du coin de l'œil, un sourire très érotique sur le visage.

_« -Tu es prêt ?_demanda le défenseur en se positionnant devant l'entrée du blond

_-Oui. N'attend plus, prend moi !_répondit le plus petit en donnant un petit coup de hanche »

Nathan sourit un peu et, le plus doucement possible, pénétra son petit-ami, ses mains agrippant les hanches de celui-ci. Milly retint un petit cri et serra les points, les jambes soudain raides comme des bouts de bois. La pénétration était toujours douloureuse mais heureusement, ce n'était que pour quelques instants. Il se força à respirer calmement, déjà pour apaiser la douleur mais aussi pour ne pas inquiéter le plus grand qui guettait anxieusement chaque grimace de douleur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le défenseur avait instauré un rythme lent, doux, le temps de reprendre l'habitude (car, après deux mois d'abstinence, il avait un peu perdu la main !). Mais déjà, leurs respirations saccadées commençaient à emplir le petit local.

_« -Aaah…Nathan, accélère…Je veux…plus…_réclama l'athlète aux cheveux blonds, les yeux vitreux

_-A tes…ordres…_souffla Nathan »

Il alla donc plus vite, pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant qui, à chaque coup de bassin un peu plus fort que le précédent, commençait à donner de la voix, ses mains moites de sueur glissant sur le mur de planches. Au fur et à mesure, les coups de butoirs se firent de plus en plus puissant et rapides, au point que le bleuté ne puisse plus accélérer.

Milly ne criait plus : il hurlait de plaisir le nom de son petit-ami, ses jambes menaçant de se dérober sous lui, envahit par la luxure. Nathan était dans le même état et ne quittait pas le blond des yeux, voulant toujours l'entendre criait un peu plus. Il avait pis un des téton entre deux doigts et le presser presque avec violence.

_« -Nathaaaaan !Je vais…veniiiiiiIIIIIIIR !cria d'une voix très aigue le blond »_

Au même moment, son sperme se déversa contre le mur, le faisant trembler avec violence. Le défenseur suivit le même chemin et retint de justesse le blond qui ne pouvait plus tenir debout.

Les dix autres minutes qui suivirent, ils restèrent ainsi assis sur le sol, à moitiés nus, haletant et tout rouges, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Régulièrement, le bleuté embrassait doucement son amant, lui murmurant sans se lasser _« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement »_. Milly répondait toujours, son cœur bondissant à chaque fois dans sa poitrine. Finalement, ils se relevèrent pour s'habiller.

_« -Nathan, tu repars quand ?_demanda le plus jeune

_-Demain…_répondit le bleuté sans oser le regarder

_-Emmène-moi avec toi._

_-Hein ? »_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son amant lui demandait et s'apprêtait à refuser quand il croisa le regard déterminé du blond. Il ne prit alors pas le temps de réfléchir. Et accepta. Alors, Milly se jeta dans ses bras, avec un cri de joie avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Et voilàààààà ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres,j'espère que ça en amélioreras la qualité ^^ !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :**_** Sex Friends ?**_

**Couple : Claude/Xavier**

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon (pour ceux qui n'aurait toujours pas piger !)**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : BON. J'ai promis de faire deux lemons pour ce week-end. Et j'ai promis à Tenkuu-chan de lui créer quatre lemon avec les couples de son choix. Et vous savez quoi ? JE VAIS TENIR MA PROMESSE ! Mouhahahahahaha !**

**Nathan : Le rire diabolique n'est pas de rigueur.**

**Moi : Je te crotte !**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis sous serment et seul les Dieux savent ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je ne tiens pas ma promesse ! Alors autant la tenir le plus vite possible n'est-ce pas ^^ ?**

**Oh et, comme mon sadisme n'est pas encore totalement reconnus, j'ai décidé de vous le remontrer avec un prochain lemon…Qui je suis sûr vous donneras envie de vous jeter sur votre téléphone pour me faire interner ! Mouhahahahahahahaha !**

**Nathan : C'est mieux !**

Minuit venait de sonner et toute l'Académie Alius dormait. Toute, sauf une silhouette marche à pas de loups dans les couloirs sombres, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. La silhouette en question n'était autre que Xavier qui se rendait à un endroit précis dans un but précis. Arrivé devant une porte, il en tourna le plus silencieusement possible la poignée avant de se glisser dans la chambre. Il referma derrière lui et s'approcha du lit où quelqu'un dormait à poings fermés.

Son fameux petit sourire au visage, le garçon aux cheveux s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et, très lentement, s'assit à califourchon sur l'endormi. Celui-ci tourna la tête dans son sommeil en marmonnant des mots dénués de sens.

Xavier commença à frotter lentement son bassin contre celui de l'autre, créant un irrésistible courant d'énergie dans sa virilité. Il renversa la tête en arrière et continua, s'appuyant au bas-ventre de l'autre adolescent. Celui-ci commençait à remuer dans son sommeil, agitant la tête. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux dorés encore embrumés de soleil et regarda le roux sans le reconnaitre au début. Puis, lentement, il prit conscience que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et poussa un cri.

_« -Xavier !? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ?!_s'exclama-il, pas trop fort pour ne réveiller personne, en essayant de se redresser

_-Bonsoir à toi aussi, Torch._ Répondit avec un sourire le capitaine de Génésis sans bouger de là où il se trouvait

_-Non mais tu as vu l'heure ?! Il est minuit, idiot !_

_-Eh c'est toi qui m'as dit de venir quand tout le monde dors pour être sûr que personne ne soit au courant ou ne nous surprenne._rappela l'adolescent aux yeux verts en tapotant le nez de l'autre roux du bout du doigt »

Celui-ci grogna et le força à descendre de ses jambes avant de retourner aussi sec sous sa couverture, bien décidé à se rendormir. Mais Xavier avait d'autres ambitions et avait la ferme intention de les mettre à exécution ! Aussi, s'assit-il au bout du lit, à genoux, près des jambes pliées du garçon aux cheveux de feu et appela d'une voix de petite souris :

_« -Claude… ? »_

Aucune réponse de la part de l'autre attaquant. Apparemment, il avait décidé de faire la sourde oreille ! Mais cela ne décourageât pas le plus grand qui continua :

_« -Claude…Claude…Clauuuude….Clauuuude…_

_-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! J'ai envie de dormir !_

_-On le fait ? »_

La demande laissa le capitaine de Prominence légèrement perplexe le temps de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que Xavier voulait dire.

_« -Ah non ! Je suis fatigué et puis je n'ai pas envie._

_-Bouh, le vilain menteur ! »_

Claude fit la moue devant la remarque. Au minimum une fois par semaine le garçon aux yeux verts venait le voir, la nuit, pour faire l'amour. Et lui, il acceptait toujours. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils ce genre de relation, tous les deux ? Il ne le savait pas mais savait une bonne chose : il n'était pas amoureux du capitaine de Génésis, c'était une certaine ! Sauf que, chose embêtante, il avait même oublié **comment **tout cela avait commencé. Oh, de toute façon il s'en fichait, du moment que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait !

_« -Claude ?_chantonna le roux, son visage tout prêt du sien._ Tu rêves ?_

_-Vas-en Xéné, j'veux dormir ! »_

Mais l'autre attaquant n'était pas de cet avis. Et il le fit comprendre en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du garçon aux orbes dorés.

_« -Je vais partir, mais seulement après que tu es jouie en moi._sussurat-il »

Le terme fit légèrement rougir l'attaquant aux cheveux de feu qui tiqua, essayant de garder un air mécontent. Mais les yeux verts pétillants qui le fixaient malicieusement chassait cette expression comme le vent balais une simple feuille.

_« -Pff…De toute façon tu ne partiras pas, hein ?_

_-Tu as tout compris !_

_-Tss. Bon OK, mais dès qu'on à terminer, tu dégage ! »_

Xavier sourit un peu plus et se pencha pour embrassait longuement le capitaine de Prominence tandis que celui-ci lui enserrait la taille en répondant au baiser.

Leurs deux langues jouaient, l'une refusant catégoriquement de laisser les rênes à l'autre. Comme à chaque fois, Claude montrait qu'il comptait bien dominer tout de A à Z. Xavier répondait beaucoup plus calmement, une main caressant les cheveux de son amant. Celui-ci tira la couverture afin tout deux les couvrir avant de rompre le baiser pour aller mordre le cou du plus grand. Le capitaine de Génésis gémit en tendant la gorge. Il aimé ces suçons violents, ces instants où passion et plaisir se mélangeaient !

Tandis que Claude dévorer son cou, le roux décida de s'occuper de la jolie bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de pyjama de son amant. Lentement, il fit glisser son doigt le long du torse de l'autre roux avant de le passer lentement sur la bosse. Surpris, Claude le mordit un peu plus fort en lui agrippant une poignée de cheveux. Amusé de cette réaction, l'attaquant de Génésis appuya un peu plus son doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir sourdement son amant.

Il attrapa la bosse entre ses doigts et commença à la masser, sa langue allant titiller le cartilage de l'oreille de son amant, le faisant gémir plus fort. Claude était tout rouge et le serrait encore plus contre lui, dans l'espoir d'approfondir le contact. Il devait admettre au moins une chose : pour les préliminaires, Xavier n'avait pas son pareil ! Le capitaine de Prominence tira un peu sur les cheveux qu'il avait dans la main, forçant le plus grand à reculer la tête pour que leurs deux visages soit face à face. Aussitôt, il fondit sur sa bouche pour en prendre possession.

L'attaquant de Génésis continuait de frotter la bosse et, de sa main libre, avait baissé le pantalon, exposant directement la virilité redressée du garçon aux orbes dorés. Il mit rapidement fin au baiser et, son éternel sourire malicieux au visage, se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le gland du membre de son amant. Celui-ci, en sentant le souffle chaud du roux sur cet endroit si sensible, gémit longuement en remuant le bassin pour inciter l'autre à commencer tout de suite.

Xavier ne se fit pas prier et engloutit lentement la virilité du garçon aux cheveux de feu, arrachant un glapissement de plaisir au concerné. Sans attendre, l'attaquant aux yeux verts commença à faire des va et vient, tenant le membre d'une main, passant régulièrement sa langue sur le bout du gland pour y récolter quelques petites gouttes de spermes qui pointaient. Claude lui tenait la tête afin de lui fixer un rythme plus rapide, ses jambes relevées autour de lui, ses yeux jaunes fixant l'autre roux sans baisser la tête.

Tout en essayant de garder le contrôle de ses pensées (ce qui n'était pas facile, la fellation se faisant de plus en plus intense), l'attaquant de Prominence baissa le pantalon blanc que portait son amant comme il le put et glissa sa main sous le haut de celui-ci pour en caresser le torse pâle et chaud. Xavier, sensible aux caresses, gémit avant de lever les yeux vers le plus petit qui lui fit un sourire narquois avant d'appuyer le bout de son ongle sur l'un des tétons roses durcis. Un cri étouffer sortit de la bouche du roux qui laissa échapper le membre, la tête renversée vers l'arrière pour mieux gémir. Claude en profita illico pour l'embrasser langoureusement en finissant de baisser le pantalon.

Décidant de reprendre le total contrôle des choses, le garçon aux cheveux en forme de tulipe les fit rouler sur le matelas pour se retrouver en haut et remonta le tee-shirt, dégageant ainsi l'accès à la peau tentante de son amant plus âgé. Sans plus attendre, il plongea vers les petits bouts de chairs gonflés pour les mordiller avec délice.

_« -Aaah, Clauude…_gémit Xavier en s'arquant, une main derrière le crâne de l'attaquant aux cheveux flamboyant, appuyé sur un de ses bras »

Le concerné ne releva même pas la tête mais appuya un peu plus sur les chairs maintenant rouge, griffant doucement les côtes pâles du plus grand. Maintenant, il était totalement excité et rien n'aurait pu le décider à s'arrêter !

Il arrêter bientôt ses petites taquineries et s'intéressa au caleçon noir que l'attaquant aux yeux verts portait toujours. Ce caleçon était en trop. Aussi, Claude l'enleva (ou plutôt l'arracha), laissant l'autre roux quasiment nu. Il observa longuement le corps sans défaut de son amant avant de plonger dans le regard vert de celui-ci. Xavier tendit une main pour lui caresser la joue avant de lui désigner la table de chevet d'un signe de tête. Le capitaine de Prominence comprit et en ouvrit le tiroir d'où il sortit un pot de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

De la crème sur trois de ses doigts, il écarta les jambes du plus grand, en posant une sur son épaule avant de lentement étaler un peu de lubrifiant sur l'entrée serrée. Xavier gémissait un peu avec la sensation et commençait à avoir vraiment hâte que les choses sérieuses commence. Heureusement pour lui, Claude était tout aussi excité et ne tarda donc pas à introduire un doigt en lui. Aucun problème, depuis le temps cela n'était quasiment plus gênant, il remua les hanches, signe qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Cette fois-ci, il gémit un peu en sentant la deuxième intrusion en lui. Le garçon aux orbes dorés le regarda du coin de l'œil, essayant de rendre son geste le moins douloureux possible. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, voir son amant souffrir à cause de lui, lui serrait le cœur.

Un cri échappa à Xavier quand le troisième doigt s'introduisit assez difficilement en lui. Il serrait les draps et essayait de respirer calmement, sachant que ça aiderait pour la suite. Heureusement, Claude ne tarda pas à réagir et se pencha pour mordiller son cou, le distrayant de la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur avait disparue et le va et vient des intrus en lui ne lui faisait plus mal. L'attaquant aux cheveux de feu avait un peu accélérer la cadence, ses dents occupés à mordre les côtes du plus grand, enivré par la chaleur qui régnait sous la couverture et entre leurs deux corps nu.

Quand il le sentit prêt, le capitaine de Prominence retira ses doigts et tendit une main vers le pot de lubrifiant. Xavier le devança et, un air coquin sur le visage, en enduisit lentement le sexe impatient de son amant qui le laissa faire en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il ne se permettait de donner de la voix que quand c'était lui qui agissait ! Quand le garçon aux yeux verts cessa et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attaquant se positionna devant son entrée. Lentement, il poussa. Les ongles de l'autre se resserrèrent sur sa peau mais il ne dit rien.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait son amant, les ongles pointus lui tailladaient un peu plus les épaules, mais aucun son ne sortait des dents serré de l'un comme de l'autre. Aucun ne voulait faire de peine à l'autre en montrant sa douleur.

Une fois au fond de son amant, Claude attendit un peu, savourant le bruit de la respiration saccadé de l'attaquant de Génésis. Allongé sous lui, les yeux embrumaient, la bouche ouverte, celui-ci était réellement beau, et surtout terriblement excitant !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le garçon aux cheveux en forme de flamme donna un coup de bassin assez violent, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlée à son amant.

_« -Aah Claude ! Continu comme çaa !_gémit Xavier tandis que le capitaine reproduisait son geste

_-C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! _répondit le concerné avec un vilain sourire »

Le rythme fut de suite donner : la lenteur n'allait pas être au rendez-vous, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas le capitaine de Génésis, bien au contraire !

Claude s'activait avec énergie au-dessus de son amant, cherchant la prostate de celui-ci tandis que l'autre avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui et gémissait sans se retenir, le regard vitreux, son odeur de menthe habituelle mélangeait à celle des phéromones et de la sueur, ce qui rendait le plus petit totalement fou. Un cri résonna dans la pièce quand il trouva la petite boule de nerfs. Un sourire victorieux au visage, il agrippa la mâchoire de son amant et l'entraina dans un fougueux baiser, sans pour autant arrêter de frapper le point sensible, recueillant au passage les gémissements de plaisir pur de l'autre roux.

Plus l'excitation le gagnait et plus l'attaquant aux orbes dorés accélérer la cadence et augmentait la force de ses coups de reins, si bien qu'en un rien de temps, la pièce était remplie par les cris et les supplications de Xavier. L'un comme l'autre avait totalement perdu pied et se fichait totalement d'être entendu. Ce qui ne risquait pas vraiment, les chambres étant toutes insonorisées !

Le plus grand essayait d'attirer la bouche de son amant vers la sienne mais celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à s'esquivait au dernier moment à le taquiner sans arrêt, lui mordant l'oreille ou lui griffant les cuisses. Le corps sans défauts de son amant le rendait fou, tout autant que son nom criait ainsi. Il devait se l'avouer : faire l'amour à Xavier, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire !

Quand le capitaine de Prominence frappa une nouvelle fois sa prostate, ce fût pour le garçon aux yeux verts le dernier coup : dans un cri bien plus aigu que les autres, cambrait à se faire mal, il libéra sa semence entre leurs deux ventre, les doigts serrant les draps et les cheveux écarlates de son amant qui l'imita à peine deux secondes après.

Ils restèrent immobiles, l'un allongé de tous son long sur l'autre, leurs lèvres se scellant régulièrement dans de longs baisers, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs respirations saccadées. Finalement, le capitaine de Prominence se redressa et attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer son ventre et celui de Xavier qui le laissa faire en souriant.

_« -on à finit, maintenant tu dégage._dit l'attaquant aux orbes dorés en lui jetant ses vêtements au visage

_-Je vais finir par me vexer !_répondit le plus grand en prenant tout son temps pour se rhabiller »

L'attaquant de Prominence marmonna et remit son pyjama avant de se recoucher, tournant le dos à son amant. Mais cela ne vexa nullement celui-ci qui embrassa furtivement la nuque du garçon aux cheveux de feu avant de se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, porte ouverte, il se retourna.

_« -Je t'aime._dit il avant de filer_ »_

Claude sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Mais le roux était déjà partit, le laissant longuement réfléchir à cette déclaration.

**Et hop ! Celui-là il est plié !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :**_** Geste contre service. **_**(Une boite de chocolat à qui comprendras le titre !)**

**Couple : Percy Trevis/Caleb.**

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon.**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Mouahahaha ! Je devine vos têtes ahuries en découvrant le titre ! Mais je vous l'avez dit que vous auriez envie de me faire interner 8) ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis auto-proclamée sadique vous savez ! **

**Bon bref ! Autant vous prévenir : c'est le deuxième lemon mettant en scène un adulte et son élève MAIS ce ne seras plus dernier (et c'est là que les lecteurs se cassent en courant très vite) ! Mouahahahahahahaha !**

**Caleb : Je vais te tuer !**

Caleb avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir et à entrer, pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Le seul petit problème, c'est que ce qu'il voulait faire n'était pas franchement dénué de…perversité ?

_« - Quand on y pense est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que j'en arrive là ?_ se demanda-t-il en regardant la poignée qu'il n'avait pas lâcher. _Oh mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de douter moi ?! Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine ! Et puis, il n'y aucun sentiments derrière, absolument aucun ! »_

Le brun inspira et frappa à la porte. La voix derrière n'eut même pas le temps de terminer son _« Entrez »_ que déjà, il était dans la pièce. Assis devant son bureau, le coach Perceval Trevis se retourna pour le regarder, son visage arborant son habituelle expression de sévérité fermé. Le milieu de terrain déglutit silencieusement et soutint le regard perçant que lui lançait l'entraineur.

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Caleb ?_demanda finalement l'adulte en posant la feuille qu'il avait dans la main

_-J'viens parler de mon rôle dans l'équipe !_ attaqua directement le brun, décidant d'aller droit au but._ A chaque match je me retrouve sur le banc de touche ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !_

_-Parce que c'est comme ça. Si ça ne te plait pas, tu es libre de partir. »_

Et il se retourna pendant que le milieu de terrain serrait les dents et les poings, essayant de contenir sa colère. Il ne devait pas se disputer avec le coach, sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau. Il inspira et fit quelques pas en direction de l'entraineur qui ne faisait plus attention à lui.

_« -Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous voyez que ma place n'est pas sur le banc de remplaçants ?_demanda-il en essayant de garder une voix calme

_-Rien, parce que je sais exactement ce que je fais et que je n'ai pas besoin qu'un adolescent me le dise ou me le montre._répondit Mr Trevis en faisant légèrement tourné son fauteuil pour le regarder. _Si les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, Caleb._ajouta-il avant de retourner à ses documents »

Cette fois, le brun attrapa les deux bords du fauteuil et le fit tourner, avec un peu de difficulté soit dit en passant, pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Le milieu de terrain approcha son visage, une expression maligne dessus.

_« -Et si je me servais de mes autres compétences pour vous montrer que vous avez tort et que vous devez changer d'avis ?_susurra-il d'une voix sucrée

_-Pense-tu vraiment qu'un adolescent de quinze puisse apporter quoi que ce soit à un adulte ?_demanda à son tour sur le même temps l'entraineur »

Caleb allait répondre quand il remarqua que l'adulte s'était penché vers lui en lui répondant et que leurs deux visages était très, très proches l'un de l'autre. Par réflexe, il recula, les joues rouges écarlates. Il comprit son erreur en voyant le petit sourire victorieux de Mr Trevis.

_« -Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne pourrais pas vous donnez du plaisir ?_demanda il sur un ton de défit

_-Le simple fait que tu n'as jamais connus le domaine du sexe et que moi si._répondit son entraineur en croisant les jambes

_-Ca c'est vous qui le dites !_siffla Caleb en appuyant ses mains sur les accoudoirs »

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus : l'entraineur s'était penché vers lui et avait capturé ses lèvres dans les siennes, les entrainant dans un profond baiser. Le milieu de terrain frissonna en sentant la langue de l'adulte prendre possession de sa bouche et ferma les yeux en essayant de répondre au baiser. Mais l'assurance de l'autre le déroutait et les mains autour de son visage le perturbaient.

Le coach ne tarda pas à rompre le baiser et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y essuyer la salive qui perlait, fixant sans dire un mot le brun qui avait détourné le regard, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot.

_« -Tu vois bien que tu ne pourrais rien m'apporter dans le sexe._dit l'entraineur en lui lâchant le visage »

Il allait l'éloigner de lui quand l'adolescent lui saisis la chemise, s'agrippant fermement à lui. Il était hors de question que tout se termine aussi facilement pour l'entraineur Trevis !

_« -Je vais vous prouver que je peux vous faire perdre la tête !_siffla il avant de s'emparer des lèvres de l'adulte »

Celui-ci le laissa faire et glissa une main sous le maillot du milieu de terrain qui sursauta en sentant ce contact sur sa peau. Il baissa un peu les yeux et vit une bosse sous son haut s'agitait au niveau de son ventre. Il retint un gémissement et se reconcentra sur le baiser. Maintenant que c'était lui qui le contrôlait, il se sentait plus à l'aise.

Mais le coach n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser diriger et le lui montra en le tirant par la taille pour l'assoir sur lui. Sa main remonta lentement jusqu'à toucher les tétons devenus dur du brun. Il en prit un entre deux doigts et le pressa doucement. Un petit cri surpris s'échappa de la bouche de Caleb qui releva la tête pour le regarder, rougissant encore plus.

Le coach eu un petit sourire en coin et recommença à presser doucement le bout de chair, provoquant des gémissements de la part de l'adolescent qui n'arrivait pas à les étouffer comme il aurait voulus. Pour lui, cette sensation était toute nouvelle et incroyablement bonne ! Il voyait la main de l'homme s'activait par le col de son maillot et s'agrippait aux accoudoirs, histoire d'avoir un bon soutien, les jambes relevées et appuyés au bureau derrière eux.

Mr Trevis remonta rapidement le haut pour libérer l'accès au torse de l'adolescent et posa le bout de sa langue sur l'autre téton.

_« -Yaa !_s'exclama involontairement Caleb en s'arc-boutant un peu, les yeux fermés »

Il ne remarqua même pas le regard amusé que son entraineur lui lança, trop occupé à digérer l'incroyable sensation qui l'envahissait. Le geste était, somme toute, assez simple mais il lui procurait un immense courant électrique dans tout le corps, l'excitant terriblement ! La langue de l'entraineur titillait le bout de chair, ajoutant de temps à autre les dents, l'autre main occupait à caresser lentement l'arrière-train de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à s'y retrouver dans toutes ces sensations et ne pensait plus du tout à son but premier. Pour le moment, il voulait juste que le coach continu et ne s'arrête pas ! Le dit coach ne comptait d'ailleurs pas s'arrêter, bien décidés à aller au bout de la leçon.

Il fit glisser la main qui ne s'occupait pas du torse du milieu de terrain vers la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de l'entre-jambe et la frôla. Caleb frissonna violemment et donna un petit coup de hanches sans s'en rendre compte. Souriant, l'adulte réitéra son geste, veillant à ne pas toucher directement l'érection de l'adolescent. Hors, celui-ci n'attendait que ça ! Il mouvait son bassin, dans l'espoir de provoquer un contact, gémissant à chaque frôlement qui le rendait un peu plus fou d'envie.

_« -Coach ! Ah…S'il-vous-plait, arrêtez de…jouer comme ça…_finit-il par souffler en regardant l'adulte avec des yeux vitreux

_-Oh, mais je ne fais que commencer !_répondit le concerné en relevant un peu la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau »

Il sentait le corps du jeune homme brun frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses, ce qui lui plaisait d'un coter.

Sans prévenir, il se leva, tenant Caleb sous les genoux et derrière les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber, repoussa le fauteuil d'un coup de pied et l'installa en position assise sur son bureau impeccablement rangé, sans pour autant avoir rompus le baiser. Il le cassa pour reprendre sa respiration et baissa la tête vers le short du sportif qu'il était en train de baisser, le laissant en caleçon. Caleb détourna le regard en faisant la moue, un peu gêné d'être à demi-nu devant cet homme encore habiller. D'ailleurs il n'avait encore rien fait pour mettre son plan à exécution !

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'accroupit pour se retrouver face à la ceinture de son coach. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Essayant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée, l'adolescent à la crête brune commença à défaire la ceinture de cuir puis ouvrit le pantalon, laissant apparaitre le caleçon noir. Il pinça doucement la bosse de celui-ci mais n'arracha même pas un soupir à l'adulte ! Frustré, et même un peu vexé, il baissa le caleçon et prit dans une main le membre dressé du coach avant de prendre dans sa bouche le bout de celui-ci. Il leva les yeux pour voir avec plaisir que l'adulte tiquait un peu sous la fellation. Un point pour lui !

Il continua de suçoter doucement le gland avant d'essayer d'en prendre plus dans sa bouche. Il sentit la main de l'entraineur passait dans ses cheveux avant de glisser vers ses joues. Prenant ça comme un signe de victoire, il continua pendant plusieurs secondes avant que les mains du coach ne lui redressèrent le visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Caleb cligna des yeux, sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme le soulève pour le remettre sur le bureau en lui écartant les jambes.

_« -Eh, j'peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns en le regardant baisser son caleçon

_-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie fellation._répondit Mr Trevis sans même lever les yeux pour le regarder

_-Comment ça une vrAAH ! »_

Le coach venait d'engloutir en une seule fois son membre, le faisant violemment frissonner de plaisir. Il s'agrippa aux bords du meuble en bois tandis que l'autre commençait à faire des va et vient, massant doucement ses bourses au passage. Caleb sentit un courant électrique le parcourir de haut en bas tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour gémir, une main sur la bouche, l'autre bien accrochée au bois vernis. Ses jambes battaient l'air de chaque coter de la tête du plus âgé qui n'y prêtait aucune attention.

L'homme aux cheveux sombre accéléra, passant sa langue le long du jeune membre, sentant que son propriétaire n'allait pas tarder à arriver à sa limite. Et en effet, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, le liquide blanc amer du milieu de terrain se répandit dans sa bouche, en même temps qu'un cri échappait au jeune homme à la crête brune.

Léchant le sperme qui s'écoulait hors de sa bouche, l'adulte se redressa pour regarder le jeune footballeur étendu sur le bureau, le visage bien plus que rouge. Il passa une main le long d'une des joues de celui-ci, ne l'aidant pas beaucoup à reprendre le cours normal de sa respiration saccadée. Il le tira par les hanches pour approcher leurs deux bassins l'un de l'autre.

_« -C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent._souffla il en passant lentement deux doigts près de l'entrée encore vierge de l'adolescent

_-Non, sans rire ?_fit avec son cynisme habituel celui-ci, bien qu'il était au fond assez angoissé »

Le coach se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche afin de les humidifier puis en plaça un face à l'entrée. Très lentement, il l'introduisit dans le jeune homme qui se raidit en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, dents serrés à les faire grincer. Ce n'était pas franchement agréable ! Il sentit la bouche de l'adulte se poser sur la sienne, sans doute pour le détendre un peu. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la sensation que lui procurer la bouche chaude sur la sienne en remuant un peu les hanches. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur disparue presque entièrement, ce qui ne lui déplut absolument pas !

Malheureusement, celle-ci revint et se fit plus forte quand Mr Trevis lui mit son deuxième doigt. Cette fois il cria de douleur en se cambrant un peu, plus raide qu'un piquet.

_« -Si tu ne te détends pas, ça ne marcheras pas._fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux sombres

_-Vous êtes drôle, vous ! Je voudrais vous y voir, ça fait super mal ! _

_-Et ça va empirer si tu restes aussi raide. Respire calmement. »_

Caleb fit la moue et tourna la tête sur le coté mais essaya néanmoins de faire ce que l'adulte venait de lui dire. Il inspira à fond et souffla doucement. C'était déjà mieux.

Quand il sentit les parois autour de ses doigts un peu plus souples, l'entraineur fit faire un mouvement de ciseaux à ses doigts pour écarter un peu plus les parois, de manière à préparer au mieux le jeune footballeur.

Il retira ensuite ses doigts et plaça son sexe devant l'entrée maintenant un peu humide. Il vit Caleb déglutir en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. L'adolescent avait terriblement chaud à cause de l'excitation et du stress.

Doucement, Perceval Trevis pénétra le jeune homme, faisant tout son possible pour rendre la douleur aussi supportable qu'il le pouvait. De son coter, Caleb enfonçait ses ongles dans le bois en gémissant de douleur, les jambes écartées autant que possible et enroulées autour de la taille de son « amant ». Celui-ci lui dévorait le cou de baiser fiévreux, le serrant contre lui.

Arrivé au fond de l'adolescent, il ne bougea plus, attendant que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence pour continuer. Quand il le vit un peu plus calme, il commença un mouvement de va et vient. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux bruns plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche afin de ne laisser sortir aucun cri, les yeux exorbitées et fixés sur le plafond, ses hanches suivant les mouvements du plus âgé.

Mr Trevis ne tarda pas à accélérer la cadence et frappa, par pur hasard, la prostate du plus petit qui ne parvint pas à contenir sa voix cette fois-ci. Et alors, il perdit totalement pied : les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, les jambes enroulaient autour de lui, les yeux vitreux, des gémissements aigues sortant de sa bouche, il ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations que l'adulte lui procurait !

Le dit adulte se sentait vraiment bien lui aussi et prenait plus de plaisir à faire ça qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au début. Il accéléra l'allure encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aller plus vite.

Malheureusement tout ce termina bien trop tôt pour le jeune footballeur. Dans un ultime coup de bassin, il eut son premier orgasme dans un long crie de plaisir, cambré comme s'il allait se briser en deux !

Mr Trevis quand à lui éjacula quelques minutes plus tard, dans un râle de plaisir, serrant l'adolescent contre lui.

Ils restèrent un bon moment immobiles avant que l'entraineur ne se redresse et referme tranquillement son pantalon. Il récupéra les vêtements du jeune footballeur et l'aida à les remettre avant de se rassoir sur son fauteuil.

_« -Quoi c'est tout ?_souffla le brun, les joues encore bien rouges

_-Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'ajouter autre chose : tu as voulu fanfaronner et je t'ai prouvé que tu étais ignorant des rapports d'adultes. Maintenant retourne avec les autres. »_

Caleb resta un petit moment sans bouger puis sortit de la pièce en pestant à voix basse contre le coach. Arriver à la porte, il se retourna pour demander :

_« -Vous allez quand même envisager de me faire jouer au prochain match ?_

_-Qui te dit que je n'avais déjà pas prévu cette éventualité ? »_

Cette fois, l'adolescent sortit en claquant la porte, plus cramoisie que pâle !

**Plus jamais je ne promettrais deux lemon en un week-end…. !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :**_** Il y a officiel et officieux !**_

**Couple : Joseph/David**

**Avertissement:/**

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon**

**Petit mot de l'auteur Je sais que je ne poste plus trop en ce moment mais figurez-vous que j'ai fait la connaissance du Stress et de la Fatigue, ainsi que de la Page Blanche ! Moi je ne les aiment pas trop ces trois-là mais, manque de pot, eux ils m'adorent et ne me quittent plus, bien que Vacance se soit ramenez (j'en ai profité pour tomber à moitié malade juste avant les fêtes c'est très bien !) !**

**M'enfin bon faut quand même que je bosse un peu quand même même si ma famille ne comprenne pas qu'écrire des histoires soit un boulot en soi. Ceux à qui j'ai bien envie de répondre « Ouais ben ta qu'à en écrire quatre à la fois PLUS trois romans et tu viendras me voir ensuite ! En attendant : TA GUEULE ET DEGAGE ! (oui j'ai aussi fait très copine avec Fleur de Peau !)**

**Donc j'espère que ce nouveau lemon sortit de ma petite imagination malsaine et/ou tordue (rayez la mention inutile).**

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendu. Tout le collège connaissait leur amitié sans faille. Officiellement ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais dans les coulisses, ils étaient une tout autre chose et personne n'était au courant. Parce qu'officieusement, ils étaient totalement épris de l'autre.

C'était David qui avait insisté pour que cette relation amoureuse soit un secret entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que leur couple se retrouve la cible de toutes les rumeurs. Et puis, devoir tout garder donner un petit côté aventureux à leur amour ! Joe avait approuvé et l'un comme l'autre veillait à ne rien laisser paraitre !

Le coter aventureux de leur relation « secrète » n'était pas le seul avantage ! Tout garder était aussi terriblement excitant, notamment dans leurs ébats amoureux !

Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi, en un samedi ensoleillé. Tous les élèves de la Royale Académie profitaient du week-end pour passer du temps en famille ou dehors, ce qui faisait que l'établissement était quasiment vide de toute présence humaine. Et cela convenait parfaitement aux deux amoureux qui en profitait pour passer du temps ensemble.

Ils avaient fait une longue promenade dans les jardins de leur école et s'était rendu dans la partie réserver au club de foot, à la recherche d'un peu de fraicheur.

Main dans la main, ils passaient dans les couloirs, s'accordant parfois des regards doux mais appuyés.

« _-C'est quand même vraiment agréable de ne plus avoir besoin de faire semblant de temps en temps._dit David avec un léger sourire

_-C'est vrai._reconnut son petit ami à la crinière marron en se penchant pour l'embrasser »

Le jeune homme au cache-œil adorait ces baisers. Ils étaient tantôt doux et tendre, par exemple durant des promenades ou des rendez-vous, tantôt brûlants et passionnés, comme pendant leurs plus intimes moments.

Et ça tombait bien parce que le bleuté sentait une sensation familière au niveau du bas-ventre, comme une boule de chaleur se répandant lentement en lui. Il avait envie du corps de son amant contre lui, là, maintenant ! Et il ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion, qui était trop peu fréquente à son goût !

Par instinct, il agrippa le col de la chemise du gardien de but et approfondit le baiser au moyen de sa langue qui alla taquiner tendrement celle du brun. Celui-ci entra dans la danse avec un plaisir évident et referma ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son torse.

Les yeux à demis ouverts, David étudiait leur environnement pour voir où ils se trouvaient. A travers le rideau que formaient ses cils, il put voir qu'ils n'étaient même pas à un mètre des vestiaires. Parfait.

Il rompit le baiser, pour cause de manque d'oxygène et enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Celui-ci lui embrassait le nez et le front, avec des baisers tendres et volages, une main caressant les mèches pâles de son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait le regard légèrement vitreux et la respiration accélérée.

« _-Joe…_souffla il en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui

_-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_demanda le concerné en se penchant un peu vers lui, un sourire au visage

_-Je…J'ai envie…de toi…. »_

La phrase surpris un peu le gardien de but qui regarda l'attaquant, un sourcil légèrement relevé. En général, le garçon à l'œil si atypique ne faisait pas ouvertement ce genre de demande. Il le lui faisait savoir par des gestes et des attitudes, et les choses suivaient alors, naturellement.

Mais il devait avouer que lui aussi en avait envie. Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un véritable moment d'intimité amoureuse, le besoin se faisait sentir. Et l'occasion était trop belle pour l'ignorer.

Le jeune homme à la crinière marron hocha donc doucement la tête et se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres du plus petit avec les siennes. L'attaquant répondit avec feu puis commença à le pousser doucement en direction des vestiaires.

D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer à l'intérieur avant de rompre le baiser pour refermer la porte, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne.

_« -C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi entreprenant !_fit avec un sourire amusé le garçon aux yeux sombre, assis sur l'un des bancs

_-Et ça te déplait ?_demanda l'autre en le rejoignant

_-Absolument pas !_ »

Sans prévenir, il se releva et captura le bleuté dans ses bras pour dévorer son cou de baisers rapides, procurant à son amant des sensations comme lui seuls en étaient capables.

David ne retint pas son gémissement quand les dents taquinent du plus grands remplacèrent ses lèvres chaudes pour mordre doucement la peau tendre de son cou. La tête renversé en arrière pour permettre au plus grand d'avoir un meilleur accès, il le tenait par le col, les jambes repliées.

Joe glissa son visage vers le col du bleuté et tira un peu avec ses dents afin d'obtenir une jolie vu du torse hâlé du plus petit. Lentement, sa main se glissa sous le tissu et frôla délicatement la peau pendant que son autre main défaisait lentement le cache-œil noir. Joseph aimait cet œil intriguant et avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi l'attaquant le haïssait au point de le cacher en permanence.

Ledit attaquant commençait à doucement gémir sous les caresses discrètes du plus grand, les mains enfoncées dans les épais cheveux châtains si semblables à une crinière de lion. Il souleva le menton de son petit-ami pour essayer d'atteindre sa bouche, ce qui n'était pas simple à faire étant donné qu'ils étaient à demis-allongés sur une banquette étroite de bois. Quand finalement leurs bouches fût au même niveau, il fondit sur les lèvres chaudes et humides de celui-ci.

Le gardien répondit au baiser avec feu et enroula ses bras autour des hanches du bleuté et se releva d'un coup, l'entrainant avec lui. Surpris, David poussa un cri, étouffé par le baiser.

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme brun l'appuya contre le mur, jambes écartés avant de commençait à retrousser son haut, dégageant le ventre plat de son amant.

« -_Joe, t-tu compte me prendre contre ce mur ?_demanda avec une légère inquiétude le bleuté

_-Peut-être bien que oui ou peut-être que non !_répondit avec un sourire le plus grand »

Quand il parlait comme ça, c'est qu'il avait une idée (plus ou moins diabolique) en tête ! David se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sourire. Lui, il adorait les idées de son petit-ami !

Celui-ci s'était penché pour prendre doucement son téton gauche en bouche, le faisant gémir sourdement. La langue chaude du brun appuyait doucement sur le petit bout de chair, créant une pression alternative très excitante tandis que son autre main se chargeait de l'autre téton, le tournant lentement.

Quand il en eu assez, Joseph se redressa et glissa ses mains sous le short bleu de son amant, veillant à ne pas les passer sous le caleçon, avant de faire glisser ses doigts les long du haut des cuisses. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs renversa la tête contre le mur en se cambrant pour essayer de provoquer un contact, les yeux fermés. C'était bon, si bon…Son gardien de petit-ami savait exactement comment le caresser pour le rendre fou de désir et d'envie !

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs passé ses mains sur ses fesses en lui embrassant une hanche du bout des lèvres.

« _-Aaaah, Joe…Continu, donne-moi plus…_réclama l'attaquant en entrouvrant ses yeux vitreux de luxure

_-Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?_fit le roi des gardien avec un léger sourire en passant sa langue autour de son nombril »

L'autre lui répondit par un gémissement plus profond en l'entourant de ses jambes écartées, signal qu'il réclamait des attentions plus poussées que celles qu'il lui offrait maintenant.

Lentement, pour l'exciter encore davantage si possible, Joe mit une main sur la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de l'entrejambe de son borgne et la pressa doucement. Cette fois, ce fût un cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de David qui ouvrit grand les yeux en retenant un coup de bassin involontaire.

_« -Tu es si sensible que ça en devient mignon…_dit doucement le garçon à la crinière marron en continuant, baissant le short de son autre main

_-Et toi tu es…si doué que ça…en est….totalement irrésistible…_répondit dans un soupir le bleuté, les doigts fourrés dans les cheveux couleurs chocolats »

Joseph sourit encore plus et baissa d'un coup le tissu fin, arrachant un nouveau cri à son amant avant de prendre le membre dressé dans sa bouche, sans même le toucher au préalable. David se cambra autant que sa position le lui permettait, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes, retenant à grand-peine un long cri de plaisir.

Le gardien de but accélérait très rapidement le rythme de sa fellation pour pouvoir plus rapidement passer aux choses intéressantes mais veillait néanmoins à bien préparer son amant. Celui-ci commençait à donner de la voix avec énergie, une main agrippant une touffe de cheveux pour lui fixer un rythme plus rapide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, dans un cri bien plus aigu, le jeune homme à l'œil particulier déverser sa semence dans la bouche de son petit-ami qui n'en perdit pas une seule goute, léchant même la verge pour en recueillir ce qui restait !

_« -Hum, que tu es bon David… !_dit il avec un air malicieux en lui caressant la joue, toujours à genoux

_-Ah, prend moi…_demanda l'adolescent en frottant lentement sa joue contre la paume chaude et moite du plus grand »

Celui-ci sourit et hocha lentement la tête avant de se redresser pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Lentement, il appuya et le mit au niveau du sol avant de l'allonger sur le carrelage froid, arrachant un petit frisson à son cher attaquant.

Celui-ci, bien que fou d'excitation, décida de ne pas rester totalement inactif et se redressa pour défaire doucement le pantalon de son amant, en profitant au passage pour le caresser tout doucement, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds.

Pendant que le bleuté le déshabillait, le roi des gardiens mettait ce temps à profit pour le préparer le mieux possible. Il avait humidifié deux doigts avec sa salive et en frottait le bout contre l'extrémité de l'antre de son cher amant. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir par sa faute et, à chacun de leurs rapports sexuels, il s'en voulait d'être la cause de sa douleur qui heureusement n'était que passagère.

Lentement, il inséra son doigt en lui et remua un peu pour essayer d'écarter plus rapidement les parois internes. David ne broncha pas et remua le bassin pour aider le deuxième doigt, qui avait un peu plus de mal, à passer. L'habitude le détendait et la douleur s'était faite si minime qu'il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention.

Quand il sentit l'attaquant assez préparer, le garçon aux cheveux chocolat décida de passer directement à la suite et retira doucement ses doigts avant de se mettre en position au-dessus de son petit-ami.

Très lentement, il le pénétra, tout en l'embrassant pour essayer de le distraire de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. David serrait les poings, les bras enroulés autour des épaules, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que le baiser lui procurait.

Heureusement, la douleur ne fut que brève et le gardien de but pus assez rapidement commençait un lent mouvement de va et vient, le temps de reprendre l'habitude. Il ne tarda cependant pas, sur la demande de son amant, à accélérer le rythme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le bleuté. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour mieux se laisser aller. C'était bon, tellement bon qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme à la crinière marron allait aussi vite que possible, ayant totalement perdu pied, serrant avec force son petit-ami contre lui, embrassant sa gorge brûlante, respirant son parfum enivrant. Pendant ce temps, David perdait totalement la tête, noyé sous les sensations délicieusement érotique que lui procurait son cher amant, les jambes hermétiquement enroulés autour de ses hanches. Leurs voix résonnaient avec force dans tout le vestiaire mais ils s'en fichaient bien, ils n'avaient aucun risque d'être entendus ! Et puis ils n'étaient même plus en état de réfléchir de toute façon !

Joseph accélérait de plus en plus le rythme de ses coups de butoirs, sentant que sa limite et celle du garçon au cache-œil arrivait à grands pas !

Et en effet, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, dans un cri mêler, ils éjaculèrent, se couvrant à moitié de leurs spermes blancs. Haletant, en sueur, Joe resta un moment immobile, appuyé sur les coudes pour ne pas écraser son petit-ami tandis que celui-ci essayait de récupérer ses facultés de concentration, ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident. Finalement, le brun s'allongea à ses côtés et passa son doigt le long de son bas-ventre, pour récupérer un petit peu de sperme.

_« -Je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche !_dit il avec un petit sourire._ Et cela tombe bien, nous sommes à a peine un demi mètre de plusieurs douches… »_

David allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais le plus grand l'embrassa à perdre haleine pour le faire taire et, tout en se relevant, le soulevant pour l'entrainer en direction des douches afin de prolonger ce précieux moment de plaisir !

**Bon, celui-ci il est terminé ! Une bonne chose de faite et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !**

**Je devrais donner d'autres nouvelles bientôt en attendant je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et j'espère que le Père Noël à étais ou seras très généreux avec vous (si vous avait était sage bien sûr èVé !)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :**_** Cris étouffaient.**_

**Couple : Xavier/ Nathan**

**Avertissement : Ceci est un viol ! Il y aura donc une petite idée de soumission U_U….**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : J'avais envie d'écrire un viol et j'avais envie de faire la commande sur ce couple. Les deux envies tombent bien !**

**Alors par contre laissez-moi vous expliquez un peu, parce que sinon je vais vous perdre ! Les joueurs de Raimons se trouvent dans l'Académie Alius pour disputer le match contre Génésis, sauf que comme vous le savez, au début, ils se font légèrement attaquer par des robots un brin méchants. De toute façon je vais expliquer dans le récit alors c'est pas la peine que je m'embête à vous tartinez des explications, juste pour gaspiller de l'espace et pouvoir moins écrire le lemon…Ouais, comme ce que je suis en train de faire en fait…Bon je ferme ma gueule et je vous met le récit.**

Les robots-tireurs s'étaient révélés un tantinet plus agressif que prévu. Et donc, tout naturellement, les adolescents avaient optés pour la solution « on se sépare et on court pour sauver notre peau ! ». Nathan s'était donc retrouvé à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, poursuivis d'assez loin par deux robots qui s'amusaient à le bombarder de ballons.

_« -Aah mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ?!_pensa-il en prenant un virage sur les chapeaux des roues._ Je vais terminer assommé !_ »

D'ailleurs pourquoi il était seul ? Tous les autres s'étaient trouvé un partenaire de fugue, sauf lui ! Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur sa personne, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

C'est avec bonheur qu'il vit une porte, juste en face de lui, symbole de sa liberté ou du moins d'une relative sécurité ! Fonçant comme une flèche, il ouvrit à toute vitesse la porte et referma tout aussi rapidement, s'appuyant contre le bois pour empêcher les robots de l'ouvrir. Fort heureusement pour lui, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas programmer pour ouvrir des portes ! Tout allait bien donc.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol pour s'assoir, ayant une soudaine fatigue sur les épaules.

_« -Résumons la situation calmement !_pensa-il en passant une main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur._ Je suis je ne sais pas où et j'ignore totalement où se trouve les autres… »_

Mais au moins, il n'avait plus ces boites de conserves ambulantes aux trousses. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Tandis que sa respiration se calmait, il nota quelque chose d'assez étrange : il entendait du bruit dans la pièce. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas seul…Retenant son souffle, il tendit l'oreille. Une autre respiration, à sa gauche…

Nathan allait bondir sur le coter quand une main se posa avec brutalité sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri de surprise tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de ses hanches pour le plaquait contre un corps chaud.

La panique lui serrant la gorge, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus essaya de donner des coups de pieds pour se débarrasser de son attaquant.

_« -Eh bien eh bien !_fit une voix sucrée à son oreille._ Tu es bien agressif petit Nathan ! »_

L'adolescent se stoppa net en reconnaissant la voix. La main sur sa bouche glissa sensuellement jusqu'à son cou, le faisant un peu frissonner.

_« -Xa-Xavier ?!_bégaya-il en essayant de tourner la tête

_-Bien deviner !_répondit l'autre, la bouche contre son oreille

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Où est-ce que l'on est ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !_

_- Ca fait beaucoup de questions tout ça ! On est dans la « salle du trône », là où les capitaines des trois grandes équipes se réunissent. »_

Tout en parlant, il avait augmenté sa prise autour des hanches du défenseur des Raimons pour le coller un peu plus à son bassin, faisant rougir celui-ci. Paralysé de surprise, l'adolescent sentis la langue du roux remontait sur son cou, lui arrachant presque un gémissement. Qu'est-ce que l'alien était en train de faire ?!

Le dit alien savourait avec délice la peau sucrée de son prisonnier. Il entendait sa respiration haletante, il pouvait presque percevoir les battements affolés de son cœur, respirait l'odeur de phéromones et de sueur du défenseur. Tout ça, cela lui donnait envie de continuer et même de pousser dans ses actions. C'était tellement grisant de le perturber, de l'affolé, de s'amuser de lui.

_« -X-Xavier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_demanda avec panique Nathan en sentant que son agresseur lui caressait les hanches en léchant son cou

_-Je profite un peu ! Tu es très excitant, petit Nathan ! »_

Nathan allait répliquer quand le contact des dents de l'attaquant sur sa peau lui arracher un léger cri de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Il aurait voulus s'éloigner autant que possible, le forçait à le lâcher mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ses jambes refusaient d'obéir et ses sens étaient comme embrouillés. D'un côté ce n'était pas si désagréable…

Xavier réfléchissait. Il avait peu de temps, s'il voulait aller au bout de ses envies sans changer le plan que lui et son père avait mis en place. Il devait donc faire vite pour que tout soit dans les horaires !

Sans beaucoup de douceur, il plaqua l'autre contre le mur froid, légèrement penché afin de garder un bon accès à son corps. Ses dents allèrent taquiner la peau tendre du cou du défenseur tandis que sa main passait sous son haut pour caresser le ventre plat avec délice.

Nathan commençait à avoir peur. Son instinct lui criait que Xavier ne s'arrêterait pas et qu'il avait intérêt à réagir s'il voulait se libérer. Sauf que ses poignet était bloquer et sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse crier. De toute façon, les autres devaient le chercher dans un tout autre endroit et il se doutait que la salle était insonorisée. Il était bel et bien pris au piège. Et ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant.

Il essaya d'envoyer un coup de pied vers l'arrière pour se dégager mais sa jambe rencontra le vide.

_« -Va-Vas-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'interdis de me toucher !_s'exclama-il en sentant les ongles du roux lui griffait doucement la peau

-_Tes interdictions n'ont aucune importance pour moi, bien au contraire ! Alors maintenant tiens-toi tranquille. »_

En disant ça, le capitaine de Génésis lui avait agrippé une poignée de cheveux pour lui renverser la tête en arrière. Profitant du fait que l'accès était dégagé, il l'embrassa, procurant un violent courant électrique dans tous le corps du bleuté. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager, sentant les larmes lui piquaient doucement les yeux. La peur commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Sans cesser d'explorer la bouche de sa victime avec sa langue, le plus grand remonta le haut bleu, s'amusant à laisser des petites marques rouges avec ses ongles. La peau du défenseur était chaude et douce, agréable à toucher et à malmener. Il remonta jusqu'au petits boutons de chairs roses qui commençaient lentement à durcir. Doucement, il appuya le bout de son doigt sur l'un d'eux. Un cri aigu s'échappa involontairement de la gorge du bleuté, étouffer par la bouche humide du roux qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'embrasser. Souriant intérieurement, Xavier commença à lentement faire tourner le téton entre ses doigts, appuyant de temps à autre.

Le cœur de Nathan battait la chamade et il avait peur, terriblement peur. Peur que l'autre ne s'arrête pas. Peur de ne pas parvenir à s'enfuir, à s'échapper. Et enfin, il avait peur parce qu'il trouvait cette sensation **agréable.** Ce dernier point était même celui qui le terrorisait le plus.

Sans savoir comment il se retrouva avec le visage violement plaqué contre la pierre glacé, tandis que l'attaquant se léchait avec délice les lèvres, une main toujours sur le petit bout de chair tandis que l'autre remontait son haut, tout en veillant à coller leurs deux bassins. Malgré lui, le joueur des Raimons commença à pleurer et remua pour essayer de s'échapper, gémissent faiblement _« Arrête… »_. Xavier se contenta de l'appuyer un peu plus sur le mur et passa à l'autre téton.  
Son autre main ne tarda pas à allait voir du coter de son pantalon, jouant vicieusement avec la ceinture qui maintenait le vêtement en place. Pour le jeune homme aux prunelles marron, c'était le geste de trop. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, il se retourna brusquement en envoyant son poing en direction du visage du capitaine de Génésis. Celui-ci vit venir le coup et esquiva avant de saisir le poignet du poignet du plus petit. L'autre lui envoya une pluie de coups de pieds en tirant sur son poignet pour essayer de se libérer. Xavier regardait ses efforts avec un petit sourire.

Quand il en eu assez de voir sa victime gigotait dans tous les sens, il lui agrippa l'autre poignet et le plaqua sans aucune douceur contre le mur, manquant au passage de l'assommer.

_« -On va mettre ton énergie à profit, petit Nathan !_murmura Xavier en enserrant le cou du jeune homme

_-L-laisse-moi partir…Je t'en prie…_

_-Au lieu de prier, tu ferais mieux de savourer tout ce que je vais te faire. »_

Là, il ne pouvait pas savourer grand-chose à proprement parler, la main du plus grand lui coupait à demis la respiration !

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, qui avait les joues rouges du manque d'air, jeta un dernier regard implorant au plus grand qui l'ignora. Le capitaine de Génésis avait bien l'intention d'aller au bout de ses envies !

Il força le défenseur à s'allonger au sol, sur le dos, et s'assied sur ses jambes, se léchant les lèvres avec sensualité. Sa main baladeuse baissa le pantalon, pour dévoiler le caleçon noir. Dans un gémissement, le joueur aux yeux marron serra les jambes et les dents. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait juste s'enfuir en courant, tout oublier de ces caresses.

Il retint un cri quand l'autre lui baissa brutalement son caleçon, dévoilant sa virilité.

_« -Que c'est mignon tout ça !_fit avec amusement le capitaine de Génésis en frôlant le sexe du bout du doigt »

Nathan retint sa respiration sous le contact fugace. Il serra les poings, faisant rentrer ses ongles dans ses paumes, quand le plus grand prit à pleine mains sa verge pour la caresser doucement. Les doigts fins du roux lui procuraient, malgré lui, un bien fou. Un bien fou comme un mal horrible, car la peur lui tenaillait le ventre !

Sans même prévenir, le capitaine prit en bouche son membre pour passer sa langue dessus. Cette fois, le défenseur cria en se cambrant comme il le pouvait, les larmes aux yeux.

Tandis qu'il léchait lentement la virilité du plus petit, Xavier passer doucement son doigt autour de l'entrée de sa victime, lui arrachant de violents frissons. La partie intéressante allé pouvoir commencer !

Il introduisit lentement son doigt dans les chairs serrer du défenseur des Raimons. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et écarta automatiquement les jambes tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, discrète. Le contact était étrange, stressant mais pas douloureux.

La douleur s'ajouta quand le plus grand ajouta encore un doigt. Cette fois, Nathan poussa un cri plus long en frappant le sol avec l'un de ses poings. Lâchant son sexe qu'il tenait encore en bouche, il leva la tête pour savourer l'expression suppliante que le plus petit avait sur le visage, les joues rouge cramoisies.

Le joueur aux cheveux bleutés ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortait, bloquer dans sa gorge sèche. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. Et les va-et-vient que l'alien avait commencés à faire n'amélioraient pas cette douleur.

Très rapidement, Xavier jugea qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il retourna de force le joueur de Raimons sur le ventre et retira vite son pantalon et son caleçon, exposant son érection. En sentant qu'il lui prenait les hanches, Nathan se mit ouvertement à pleurer, la tête dans les bras. Il n'avait même plus la force et la volonté pour tenter de s'enfuir. D'ailleurs à quoi ça aurait servis puisqu'il savait que le roux l'aurait rattrapé en à peine quelques secondes ?

Son cri de douleur résonna dans la vaste pièce tandis qu'il fixait le vide, les yeux exorbités, cambré. D'un coup, l'attaquant de Génésis venait de le pénétrer, lui donnant l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. C'était horrible, horriblement douloureux.

Sans même attendre qu'il soit prêt, le capitaine de Génésis commença à donner des coups de reins assez puissants, les mains agrippé aux hanches fines du jeune défenseur. Pour lui c'était trop bon. Le corps de Nathan lui apparaissait comme délicieusement érotique et le son de ses pleurs achevait de l'exciter. Sa progression légèrement ralentie par les chairs serrés du bleuté était aussi très excitante et il en lâchait régulièrement des soupirs d'aises.

Il ne tarda pas à largement accélérer l'allure, autant qu'il le pouvait, soulevant un peu le bassin du plus petit pour faciliter la chose. Celui-ci ne cessait plus de gémir de douleur, s'agrippant au sol, à son pantalon tombé à terre, à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne demander qu'une chose : que ce soit terminer, que tout s'arrête.

Le roux frappa sans le vouloir sa prostate. Le jeune homme aux prunelles marron ne put échapper son cri et leva la tête, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

_« -Oh, alors j'ai trouvé ton point faible, petit Nathan !_susurra Xavier à son oreille en frappant de nouveau au même endroit »

A partir de ce moment-là, l'autre commença à s'empaler sur le membre de son bourreau, gémissant doucement, la douleur et le plaisir se mélangeant. Xavier accéléra encore l'allure.

C'était bien que sa victime soit Nathan. Parce qu'il savait que l'autre n'oserait jamais en parler. Il aurait trop peur pour ça. Et ensuite, le roux avait toujours trouvé le défenseur à son goût. Ça tombait bien donc.

Quelques minutes, dans un râle de plaisir, la semence du roux se déverser dans sa victime qui se cambrait, les mains devant le visage pour essayer de le masquer. Haletant, Xavier le força à le regarder, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, caressant doucement la joue humide et rouge du bleuté. Il attendit de reprendre son souffle avant de se relever et de se rhabiller.

Nathan essaya de se redresser et grimaça. Il avait vraiment très mal et sentait le sperme du capitaine coulait le long d'une de ses jambes.

Tout en lui mordillant la peau, y laissant des petites marques rouges, l'attaquant le rhabilla et le releva. Il lui prit fermement la mâchoire et le regarda avec un sourire horriblement doux.

« _-Maintenant petit Nathan tu va sortir et rejoindre les autres, sans jamais dire ce qui est arrivé. Si on te pose des questions, tu diras que tu es tombé et que les robots t'ont malmené, tout simplement. Tu m'as compris ? »_

Nathan hocha la tête lentement en essayant de retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler de nouveau. Il trembla légèrement quand le pouce de l'alien vint sécher ses larmes avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

Sans demander son reste, le défenseur des Raimons fila, sous le regard attentif du plus grand. Le bleuté essuya une nouvelle fois son visage. Il ne laisserait rien paraitre mais pendant le match, il jurait de faire mordre la poussière à cette équipe. Pour se venger de tout. Mais surtout de ça.

**Voilà, celui-là il est plié aussi :D !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :**_** Par admiration amoureuse.**_

**Couple : Axel/Austin**

**Avertissement : /**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **_**Je ne prends plus de commandes pour le moment !**_** Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que là, j'en ai 14 au total et que si j'en rajoute encore et encore, je vais me décourager et/ou en oubliez. Alors, jusqu'à ce que les 14 soient terminés, plus de commandes ! Voilà, c'est dit !**

**Sinon…Ben je n'ai rien à dire alors je vais de suite vous mettre le lemon ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

C'était de l'admiration, se disait-il en boucle à chaque moment de la journée. Rien d'autre que de l'admiration. Il n'y avait rien autour, absolument rien ! Si son cœur s'emballait quand il se tournait vers lui, c'était juste parce qu'il était heureux de capter son attention. S'il rougissait à chaque mots gentil, c'était juste parce qu'il était gêné. S'il était si heureux à chaque proposition de sortie, c'est parce que c'était des moments rares et privilégiés.

Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il n'est que le visage de l'autre attaquant en tête, son rire et ses paroles dans les oreilles, son nom à la bouche, au point d'en faire une obsession ? Comment expliquer qu'il est si envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser ? Comment nommer cette envie nouvelle qui lui tenaillait le bas-ventre toutes les nuits ? Autant être honnête avec soi-même, non ? Il était totalement, passionnément même, amoureux d'Axel Blaze.

Austin n'était pas naïf au point de se mentir longtemps, il connaissait bien la nature de ses sentiments. Et ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il était d'au moins trois ans, si ce n'est plus, le cadet du garçon aux cheveux clairs, il était encore en primaire, alors qu'Axel était au collège. Il n'était qu'un gamin aux côtés du jeune homme. Mais comment un gamin pouvait-il autant désirer un corps à corps passionné avec l'élu de son cœur ? Parce que c'était également ça qu'il voulait…

Il y pensait à chaque instants de la journée, notamment dans les vestiaires alors qu'ils se douchaient après l'entrainement. Plusieurs fois, le jeune joueur s'était surpris à fixer du coin de l'œil l'attaquant et avait dû se faire violence pour détourner le regard.

Austin se sentait tout petit aux côtés de ce joueur de talent. Vraiment tout petit. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, à s'étrangler avec ses sentiments. Aussi avait-il pris une décision : tout dire à Axel. Si l'autre répondait bien à ses sentiments, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui sauter dessus ! S'il disait non…Ce serait le début de la fin !

L'occasion se présenta un samedi après-midi. Il faisait bon, il n'y avait pas entrainements et le jeune garçon s'ennuyait ferme ! Heureusement, Axel l'appela pour lui proposer de venir passer l'après-midi chez lui. Sa sœur était sortie avec leur nourrice et leur père était encore au travail. Le jeune brun ne perdit pas de temps pour dire oui et fila s'arranger un peu avant de sortir. Ni petite sœur, ni père, juste eux deux ! Triple As !

Arrivé devant la porte, Austin sentit son cœur accélérait ses battements.

« -_Respire à fond ! Ce n'est qu'un être humain après tout ! Juste un être humain, tout comme toi !_pensa-il en avalant sa salive »

Il dû rassemblait tout son courage pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Axel lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, plus beau que jamais dans ses vêtements simples et son sourire ravageur. L'attaquant sentit son cœur accélérer encore un peu.

« _-Salut Austin ! Entre !_fit l'attaquant de feu en libérant le passage

_-Sa-salut Axel, merci de m'avoir invité._salua l'autre, un peu crispé, en entrant dans l'appartement »

Le plus âger le débarrassa de sa veste et lui dit d'attendre au salon tandis qu'il apportait des boissons. Raide comme un piquet, le jeune garçon s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses mains.

_« -Bravo pour l'assurance !_pensa-il ironiquement._ Arrête de rougir comme ça idiot !_

_-Quelque chose ne va pas Austin ?_demanda Axel, portant deux cannettes de soda

_-Hein ?!_sursauta le plus jeune._ Si, si, tout va bien…Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu m'as invité._

_-J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, tu es beaucoup dans les nuages. Je voulais savoir si tu avais des problèmes et si tu voulais en parler avec moi._ »

Ah ça pour avoir un problème il en avait un ! Et de belle taille…de belle apparence aussi !

_« -Non tout va bien…_dit-il en tournant lentement sa cannette

_-Tu es sûr ? Parce que si je peux t'aider, je le ferais avec plaisir ! » _

Toujours aussi gentil… ! Le jeune serveur lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer avant de baisser de nouveau la tête.

_« -Allez Austin il est temps de te lance ! Jette toi à l'eau !_s'intima-il en inspirant à fond._ Axel ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je…heu…tu sais…je…que ferais-tu si je…. »_

C'était mal partit ! Autant y aller sans réfléchir, non ? Ce serait plus vite fait !

Sans même penser aux conséquences, le plus petit se jeta littéralement dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux clairs, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé couleur crème. Axel n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que l'autre criait, les joues cramoisies, le nez contre son torse.

_« -Je t'aime ! »_

La phrase résonna un peu dans la pièce puis un long silence suivit, durant lequel Axel digérait la nouvelle. L'attaquant aux cheveux bruns restait accrocher à lui de toutes ses force, plus écarlate que jamais. Il avait fermé les yeux si bien qu'il ne vit pas le sourire s'installait peu à peu sur le visage de l'autre.

L'attaquant de feu l'écarta légèrement et prit son visage entre ses mains pour les mettre à peu près à la même hauteur. Lentement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du plus petit.

Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement et, sous le choc, il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire une bêtise.

Pourtant, quand Axel tenta de rompre le baiser, il suivit le mouvement, les allongeant tout à fait. Ce n'est que quand il recula pour prendre de l'air qu'Austin réalisa la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Aussitôt, son cœur et ses rougeurs refirent des leurs et il détourna le regard, horriblement gêné.

« _-Tu es tout rouge Austin._fit remarquer l'attaquant vedette en lui caressant la joue

_-Ce…C'est parce que je…je viens de me rappeler…à quel point tu m'attire… »_

Le plus âgé mit un certain temps à comprendre l'allusion et rosit un peu. Le jeune attaquant ne perdait pas de temps dans les relations ! Son regard tomba sur le haut du plus petit. De là, il pouvait voir une partie du torse de l'autre. L'adolescent eu soudain envie de défaire lentement chaque petits boutons pour mieux voir cette peau légèrement sombre et si tentante !

Doucement, il passa une main sur la poitrine du plus jeune. Celui-ci s'arrêta net de respirer en sentant cette douce caresse et ferma les yeux pour mieux la savourer. Encourager par cette réaction, Axel se redressa un peu pour taquiner de baisers la gorge de son nouveau petit-ami. Austin soupira de bien-être et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'attaquant de feu pour se serrer contre lui.

Le plus grand roula habilement pour inverser leurs positions et glissa une main sous le haut sombre du plus jeune, caressant son ventre hâlé, défaisant en même temps quelques boutons. En un rien de temps, Austin se retrouva torse nu, rouge tomate trop mûre, les yeux embués et fixer sur celui qui allait être son amant. Il devait quand même avouer qu'il avait un peu peur, mais il ne voulait pas que l'autre s'arrête en si bon chemin.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement aigu quand la bouche du plus âgé se posa sur l'un de ses tétons, déjà durcis, jouant doucement avec, du bout de la langue. L'une de ses mains passait le long des jambes fines du jeune garçon, tandis que l'autre farfouillait gentiment dans les cheveux clairs. La peau du jeune footballeur avait un léger goût de sucre, la rendant totalement irrésistible aux yeux du plus âgé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il passa à l'autre petit bout de chairs, y ajoutant de temps à autre ses dents, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre les doux gémissements du plus jeune. Il sentait leurs deux virilités, bien réveiller, l'une contre l'autre et cela faisait monter son excitation.  
Quand il jugea avoir passé assez de temps sur les tétons, maintenant rouges, il décida d'attaquer une toute autre chose. Lentement, il défit la ceinture du pantalon du plus petit et le retira, laissant Austin en caleçon. Celui-ci serra un peu les jambes, légèrement gêné. Il arrêta l'attaquant et se redressa.

_« -Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois encore habiller._dit-il en regardant l'autre un peu en-dessous »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il s'attaqua au tee-shirt blanc du garçon aux cheveux clairs, le retirant pour mieux admirer le torse sans défaut du plus âgé. Il voulut lui retirer son short mais s'arrêta, pris de timidité soudaine. Souriant un peu, Axel lui prit les mains pour le guider. Austin finit par les mettre à égalité, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il poussa un cri de surprise quand la main de l'autre se posa sur son érection et écarta les jambes. Les doigts habiles du plus âgé commencèrent à le caresser doucement. Submerger par cette sensation nouvelle, Austin renversa la tête en arrière pour pouvoir gémir à son aise. C'était tellement agréable, alors qu'un vêtement le couvrait encore. Vêtement en trop d'ailleurs !

Axel résolut la question en le dénudant complétement. Avec un sourire doux, il reprit en main le sexe du jeune garçon. Cette fois-ci, celui-ci cria un peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant. Lentement, le garçon aux cheveux clairs se pencha et prit en bouche le membre en érection du jeune footballeur.

« _-Aaah ! Axel !_s'exclama Austin en se cachant le visage avec ses mains »

Souriant intérieurement, le garçon aux cheveux clairs commença un mouvement lent de va-et-vient, titillant le gland avec sa langue. Pour Austin, le plaisir était presque trop intense ! La tête enfoncée dans l'un des coussins, accroché comme il le pouvait, il gémissait fortement, en appuyant ses jambes sur les épaules du plus âgé.  
Après quelques minutes, Axel sentit un petit goût amer dans sa bouche et comprit que le sperme du plus jeune commencer à sortir. Pour lui, ce fut le signal de la prochaine étape.

Il lâcha l'érection du jeune attaquant et s'arrêta un instant pour retirer son caleçon, se mettant totalement à nu. Austin rougit furieusement et avala sa salive en reposant ses jambes autour de son amant. Celui-ci humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts et en plaça un à l'entrée du jeune brun.

_« -Tu es sûr que tu veux que l'on aille jusqu'au bout ? Je peux attendre un peu tu sais._dit-il en regardant le jeune joueur droit dans les yeux

_-N-non…Je…veux que l'on continu._souffla le concerné, tout de même un peu hésitant »

L'attaquant de feu hocha lentement la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser, histoire de le distraire un peu de ce qui allait suivre. Tout doucement, il inséra un doigt, poussant un peu. Austin eu un petit mouvement de surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, mais pas très agréable non plus. La sensation était un peu étrange en fait…

Voyant que le jeune garçon ne réagissait pas, l'attaquant vedette essaya d'insérait son deuxième doigt. Cette fois, Austin cria de douleur pendant que son petit-ami se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux larmoyants, Austin essaya de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais sans y faisait trop mal.

Pour le détendre un peu, le garçon aux cheveux clairs recommença à le masturber, sans cesser de remuer très lentement ses doigts en lui. Pour calmer un peu la douleur, le jeune serveur se força à respirer calmement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'avait quasiment plus mal et l'attaqua vedette bougea un peu ses doigts, écartant comme il le pouvait les parois de l'autre. Parce que le pire rester à venir pour le plus petit !

Un peu nerveux, Axel se positionna au-dessus de son petit-ami et, dans une grande inspiration, le pénétra. La douleur tordit le visage du jeune attaquant tandis qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans le cuir clair. Cette fois, la douleur était beaucoup trop grande à son goût ! Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais et était presque prêt à en pleurer !

Axel commença à le couvrir de petits baisers, essayant de le calmer un peu, d'apaiser sa douleur. Cela marcha car, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, il sentait les chairs autours de lui se desserrait un peu.

Prenant ça comme le signal de départ, il commença à se mouvoir lentement, le temps que l'autre s'habitue. Voyait qu'il commençait à remuer légèrement les hanches, l'attaquant de feu accéléra un peu.

En un rien de temps, il allait aussi vite et fort que possible, le jeune garçon accrocher à lui comme une huître à son rocher, rouge cramoisi, les yeux rendus vitreux par le plaisir. A chaque coups de butoirs, il gémissait un peu plus fort, criant le nom de son amant qui faisait de même. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la sensation était juste parfaite.

La fin arriva beaucoup trop vite à leurs goûts ! Dans un ultime coup de rein, l'attaquant vedette se déversa dans son amant, tandis que le sperme blanc de celui-ci lui couvrait le bas-ventre, arrosant légèrement le plus grand au passage. Ils s'écroulèrent, haletant et épuisés, pour tenter de reprendre leurs respirations.

L'attaquant de feu rassembla tout son courage pour se relever et prit un mouchoir afin de les essuyer. Puis, par mesure de précaution, il les rhabilla doucement avant de se remettre sur le canapé, le jeune brun pelotait contre lui.

_« -Eh ben, on n'a pas perdu de temps !_fit le plus grand avec un sourire._ I peine une heure qu'on s'est déclarés et on vient déjà de faire notre première fois ! »_

Austin ne répondit pas : il dormait. Du moins…C'était l'impression qu'il donnait !

**Celui-ci est terminé ! Prochain couple : Xavier et Jordan !**


	18. Chapter 18

T**itre :**_** Pari perdu !**_

**Couple : Xavier/Jordan**

**Avertissement : /**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Quel boulet. Nom quel BOULET ! J'ai ENCORE perdu le papier avec ma liste des commandes !Je suis con ou quoi…. ?**

**Caleb : Ben ouais !**

**La ferme toi…Enfin bref tout ça pour dire, mais je suis une pauvre petite nouille…Je sens que je suis bonne pour refaire mon papier, en espérant que ma mère n'est pas tombé sur l'autre, sinon je peux déjà faire mes valises ! Mais l'un d'entre vous acceptera bien de m'héberger !...Comment ça « tu peux aller sous les ponts » ?! Bandes d'ingrats !**

**Et bah pour la peine je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne lecture ! Et TOC !**

XXX

« _-Le ciseau coupe la feuille ! On dirait que j'ai gagné Jordan chéri ! »_

Le concerné regarda sa main mise à plat avec un air dépité, se maudissant intérieurement de sa bêtise. Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi ?! Il le savait, pourtant, que le garçon aux yeux verts gagnait toujours à ce type de jeux (comment faisait-il d'ailleurs ?) et que c'était franchement prendre des risques ! Apparemment, l'avertissement n'était pas asse gros ou alors il avait un peu trop cru en sa bonne étoile.

Xavier et Jordan se trouvait dans la chambre du garçon aux cheveux roux, assis en tailleur sur le sol, et s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Dehors, la pluie tombée avec une rare violence, semblant vouloir briser le double vitrage heureusement solide. Xavier avait proposé au plus jeune de faire un jeu avec une conséquence pour le perdant (conséquence plutôt malheureuse si possible). Plutôt confiant, le capitaine des Gémeaux avait accepté. Et, à voir le regard malicieux que son petit-ami lui lançait, il n'allait pas tarder à mesurer toute l'étendue de son erreur !

« _-Aloors…Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire faire…_roucoula l'attaquant, une main sur le menton pour mieux réfléchir

_-Si tu pouvais ne rien me faire, ça m'irait très bien aussi !_tenta Jordan

_-Ah non !...Oh, j'ai trouvé ! »_

L'attaquant des Gémeaux avala sa salive.

XXX

« _-Xavier, tu vas me le payer très cher !_ »

Assis sur le sol, les joues plus rouges que des coquelicots, Jordan foudroyait le plus âge du regard. Celui-ci riait à moitié en se tenant les côtes, l'observant avec attention. Le garçon aux cheveux verts lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de tirer sur le bas de la jupe noire. Oui, Xavier avait fait dans l'original. Pour son gage, le capitaine des Gémeaux devait…se déguiser en maid ! Et tout y était ! La robe, la coiffe, les collants et même les chaussures à talons (pas facile de marcher avec finalement !). Humiliation suprême, bonjour !

Pour le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes, ce déguisement était aussi source d'une profonde excitation ! Les jambes finement sculptée du plus jeune étaient parfaitement mises en valeur par les collants blancs et le simple fait de le voir ainsi travestir lui donnait envie de lentement défaire tout ce tissus pour pouvoir accéder à la peau de porcelaine de son petit-ami.

Jordan avait d'ailleurs reconnu cette expression qui illuminait maintenant le visage du plus grand et, par réflexe, essaya de s'éloigner un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, Xavier l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui afin de l'embrasser longuement. Le garçon aux cheveux verts se laissa faire, d'assez bon cœur, espérant que l'autre ne mettrait pas ses projets luxurieux en route.

Le capitaine des Gémaux retint un petit cri de surprise quand la main du plus grand vint sensuellement caresser sa jambe, frottant le tissu fin des collants contre sa peau avant de remonter vers ses fesses.

« _-Xavier !_s'exclama il en reculant son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux._ On est en plein après-midi, tu ne vas pas déjà me prendre ! N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre ou nous surprendre !_

_-Je me fiche de l'heure ! Tu es tellement mignon comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais attendre jusqu'à ce soir ! »_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le roux plongea vers sa clavicule pour la dévore de baiser doucereux, faisant doucement gémir son petit-ami. Si celui-ci râlait, ce n'était que par principe car au fond, il ne pouvait résister aux délicieux assauts du plus grands ! Mais il aurait quand même bien voulus se venger un petit peu…

Impatient, Xavier l'assied sur ses genoux, sans cesser de suçotait la peau tendre, et essaya de défaire les lacets qui permettaient à la robe de tenir en place. Au bout de trois tentatives en aveugle, il commença à s'impatienter et concentra son attention sur les ficelles bleues, sous le regard amusé du garçon aux cheveux verts. Le plus âgé poussa un grognement de mécontentement, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de son amant pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Qu'est-ce que l'autre avait fait à ces lacets pour qu'ils tiennent comme ça ? Ils les avaient soudés ou quoi ? Agacé, il regarda le plus petit.

_« -On dirait que tu ne vas pas pouvoir me déshabiller !_chantonna celui-ci avec un petit sourire moqueur._ Domaaaage !_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de te déshabiller pour arriver à mes fins de toute façons !_fit Xavier au bout de quelques secondes, un vilain sourire sur les lèvres »

Jordan le regarda avec une surprise. Il comptait lui faire l'amour tout habillé ? Apparemment oui car, sans même lui laisser le temps de formuler son accord, le capitaine de Génésis le renverser sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus de lui, les mains farfouillant sous l'épaisse jupe. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les collants blancs volaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, libérant les jambes fines du plus petit.

Avec tendresse, le garçon aux prunelles vertes passa le bout de son doigt le long d'une des cuisse pâle de son petit-ami, appréciant la douceur de pêche de sa peau. Pris d'une idée subite, il attrapa le pied du plus jeune, le posa sur son épaule et commença à parcourir sa jambe de baiser volages. En sentant ce contact humide sur sa peau, Jordan rougit violement et frissonna. Voilà qui n'était pas habituel !...Mais d'un coter, la situation en elle-même n'était pas habituel (ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il devait se travestir !)

Bientôt lassé de ne toucher que cette partie du corps de son petit-ami, Xavier reposa sa jambe et se pencha vers le torse de l'autre. Le tissu bleu l'empêchait d'atteindre ses tétons avec ses dents mais il ferait avec ! Etendant le tissu au maximum afin de voir le mieux possible, le roux parvint à saisir doucement l'un des tétons entre deux doigts. Lentement, il commença à le presser alternativement, faisant de même avec l'autre. Jordan renversa la tête en arrière, dans l'espoir de trouvait un peu d'air, rouge comme un coquelicot. C'était tellement bon…Le contact était différent et pourtant tout aussi agréable ! Par automatisme, ses doigts allèrent fourrager dans la chevelure rousse de l'attaquant plus grand, tandis que son autre main essayait de s'agripper à quelque chose. Quand son amant prit entre ses dents le petit bout de chair entouré de tissus entre ses dents, il poussa un petit cri qui fit sourire l'autre.

Les halètements du jeune homme aux cheveux verts se firent de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure que l'autre augmentait la pression. Xavier écoutait avec délice tous ces petits bruits, de plus en plus exciter. Il sentait d'ailleurs que leurs deux virilités s'étaient réveillées et n'allait pas tarder à s'en occuper !

Il finit par se lasser et, après un baiser poser sur les lèvres fiévreuses de son amant, saisit la jupe à pleine mains et fourra sa tête dessous. Un cri échappa à l'adolescent plus jeune qui, surprit, essaya de repousser son petit-ami. Mais celui-ci ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux mains qui tentaient de l'éloigner et se concentra sur son nouvel objectif.

Un nouveau cri, cette fois plus long et plus aigu, sorti de la bouche grande ouverte de l'attaquant des Gémeaux, tandis que celui-ci se cambrait comme il le pouvait. Sans prévenir ni rien, son amant venait d'engloutir sa virilité, provoquant un courant électrique dans tout le corps du plus jeune. Ce courant se fit plus intense quand le roux se mit à faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche, passant régulièrement sa langue sur le bout du membre pour en recueillir les quelques gouttes de sperme qui perlaient. Jordan écarta autant, qu'il le pouvait, les jambes et essaya de mettre ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant mais fut arrêter par le tissus. Ce déguisement commençait à être pénible !

_« -Aaah~ Xa…Xavier ! Je veux plus…_gémit-il en renversant la tête en arrière »

Le concerné eu un sourire intérieur en entendant cette demande et, en guise de réponse, accéléra la cadence, pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit-ami aux cheveux verts !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le capitaine de Génésis sentait une substance chaude et amère lui envahir la bouche. Satisfait, il avala le tout et lécha ce qu'il restait sur la virilité du plus petit avant de se retirer à l'air libre, le visage un peu rouge à cause de la chaleur. Mais le visage de Jordan l'était tout autant et son regard vitreux indiquait qu'il pouvait passer à la suite !

Xavier s'assit, jambe légèrement écartés, et tira l'adolescent vers lui pour relever l'épaisse jupe, dévoilant entièrement le bas du corps de son amant. Sensuellement, il humidifia deux de ses doigts et, après un nouveau baiser, en introduisit un dans l'entrée du plus jeune qui ne broncha pas, se contenta de lui caresser la joue du dos de la main.

L'affaire prit une autre ampleur quand, au bout de quelques secondes, Xavier mis son autre doigt. Cette fois, une douleur glacée envahit l'attaquant des Gémeaux qui se cambra en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur. S'il restait calme, ça allait partir plus vite, il le savait. Restait maintenant à le faire… Les dents de son amant allèrent taquiner la peau de son cou, dans le but de le distraire un peu de la douleur.

Quand il sentit les parois internes se desserraient autour de lui, Xavier commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, pour mieux les écarter avant de les retirer.

_« -Tu es prêt ?_demanda il en caressant la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami

_-Oui… »_

Avec un sourire, le plus âgé se cala contre le mur et assit son petit-ami sur ses cuisses, ce qui surprit l'autre. Jordan comprit ce que l'autre avait en tête quand il vit qu'il l'empalait lentement sur son membre dresser. Par réflexe, il s'accrocha doucement aux épaules de son amant et regarda vers le bas. Lentement, le roux s'insinua en lui, essayant de calmer la douleur avec des caresses frémissantes faites sur sa virilité. Il parvint finalement à entrer tout entier en lui et, après quelques secondes d'attentes, commença à se mouvoir.

Si au début la sensation, nouvelle, lui semblait un peu étrange, Jordan réalisa que dans cette position, tout était multiplié, notamment les sensations ! Rapidement, quand l'autre accéléra, il sentit le plaisir montait aussi vite que l'adrénaline. Cela s'accentua encore quand l'autre roux trouva sa prostate. Alors, il n'y eu plus de retours en arrière possible. Renversant la tête en arrière pour mieux crier son plaisir, bien accrocher à son petit-ami, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, le garçon à la chevelure verte se laissa totalement emporter dans les dérives du plaisir.

Xavier se trouvait dans le même état, les cheveux en bataille, le regard vitreux, les mains autour des hanches du plus petit pour le maintenir en équilibre, il n'avait la bouche ouverte que pour crier son plaisir. Bon sang s'il avait su que c'était aussi bon de cette façon, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait tenté l'expérience !

Au bout de quelque secondes, il atteignait le point ultime et se vider dans son petit-ami tandis que celui-ci faisait de même, leurs deux cris se mélangeant pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, pour reprendre leurs respirations, avant que Xavier ne se penche pour embrasser son petit-ami avec amour.

_« -Je retenterais bien de cette façon moi !_fit-il avec un sourire malicieux

_-Pas aujourd'hui alors, je suis épuisé…_répondit Jordan en fourrant sa tête au creux du cou de son cher attaquant »

L'autre lui rendit son étreinte quand son regard se porta sur les lacets qui retenaient toujours la robe. Il remarqua alors un petit système, comme une barrette à cheveux, qui semblait retenir quelque chose. Par curiosité, il tira dessus. Aussitôt après, les lacets retombaient en une pluie lente et fine sur le sol, dégrafant la robe. Ah ben ça ! S'il avait su qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, le capitaine des Gémeaux serait nu depuis un moment déjà !

**XXX**

**Celui-ci est expédier. Alors je tiens tout de même à préciser que : Je SAIS que le nom de l'équipe de Jordan est la Tempête des Gémeaux, mais le nom complet est pas toujours facile à mettre dans une phrase correcte alors je préfère raccourcir. Ensuite, mercredi je m'envole pour l'Italie et je ne reviendrais que le 12 !**

**Le prochain couple seras….Nathan/Ayden ! *cris hystériques de la part des lecteurs pendant que je me sauve en courant***


	19. Chapter 19

_Titre : Moi aussi je veux y goûter !_

**Couple : Nathan/ Ayden **

**Genre : Yaoi. Lemon**

**Avertissement : /**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Putaiiiiiiiin ! Mon téléphone ne marche plus depuis une semaine, c'est la fin des vacances, je dois lire un livre qui est franchement chiant et EN PLUS il fait froid !**

…**Oui, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, rien de grave. Comme vous n'en avez rien à cirer de ma petite vie pourtant passionnante, je vais vous mettre le lemon….**

**Ayden: Bonne idée tiens !**

**Nathan : *boude dans un coin***

**XXX**

Trois mois. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leurs amours sous ce pain alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons autour d'eux. Trois mois ponctués d'amour, avec bien sûr parfois quelques petites prises de bec sans gravités. Deux mois et trois jours qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Deux mois et trois jours que Shawn avait découvert le côté « légèrement » pervers de son petit-ami !

Oui, parce que le défenseur aux cheveux bleus avait lui aussi son côté pervers ! Chose qui avait quand même surpris Shawn quand il l'avait découvert. Bon, Nathan n'était pas franchement pervers. Juste pendant leurs ébats amoureux.

Mais cette découverte n'était pas la plus bizarre que celle faite dans leur couple. Le défenseur des Raimons avait également appris que sortir avec Shawn c'était aussi subir les assauts, assez violents, de son petit frère, Ayden Frost.

Au début, tout aller pour le mieux. Ayden se tenait tranquille au fond de la tête du garçon aux cheveux argentés et ne faisait rien d'autre qu'écoutait ce qu'il se passait. Mais, au fur et à mesure, il avait commencé à essayer de reprendre le dessus sur la volonté de l'autre défenseur. Plus d'une fois, alors qu'il embrassait Shawn, Nathan s'était retrouvé en train d'embrasser Ayden ! C'était un brin gênant. Plus d'une fois également, le garçon aux yeux ambrés avait demandé à son petit-ami de remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure à son fantôme de frère. Oui mais il était têtu le fantôme ! D'ailleurs, il avait plein de projets pour le beau bleuté !

Xx

Les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient dans le lit du bleuté, amoureusement pelotés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision devant eux. Nathan avait invité Shawn à passer la nuit avec lui, ayant la maison pour lui tout seul ce soir-là. Après un repas composer de pizzas (qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement fait manger en roucoulant comme des pigeons) ils s'étaient mis en pyjama avant de se fourrer sous l'épaisse couette pour savourer un film dans la chambre du défenseur.

Mais Shawn avait envie d'autre chose. D'une chose qui apporter beaucoup plus de bien qu'un simple film ou un baiser chaste !

Avec un léger sourire sur le visage, il se tortilla pour faire face au défenseur et s'empara de ses lèvres, caressant fermement la chevelure bleuté en même temps. Nathan ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce que l'adepte des neiges voulait et, avec un sourire intérieur, éteignit l'écran en attirant l'autre plus proche de lui. La chaleur de leurs deux corps était électrisante et merveilleusement érotique.

« -_Tu m'a l'air tout excité ce soir !_fit Nathan avec un petit sourire quand ils rompirent le baiser

-_Comment résister à quelqu'un comme toi !_répondit Shawn avant de l'embrasser de nouveau »

Quelques secondes après, le garçon aux cheveux argentés grimpa sur le haut des cuisses de son amant, tirant un peu sur ses vêtements.

Nathan répondait au baiser avec chaleur quand il sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Les lèvres de l'autre défenseur se faisaient maintenant plus…sauvages et possessives. Ses mains tiraient avec plus de violence sur ses vêtements.

« -_Oh non…Pas encore…_pensa le bleuté en comprenant que Ayden faisait encore des siennes »

Il gigota pour essayait de délivrer ses mains mais l'autre le tenait avec force. Le manque d'air se faisant assez important, Nathan lui envoya un léger coup de genoux dans le ventre pour l'éloigner et parvint à retirer son visage. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur des yeux dorés qui le regardait d'un air légèrement moqueur.

« -_Salut beau gosse !_fit Ayden sans lui lâcher les poignets

-_Ayden !_grinça Nathan._ Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ?! Rend le contrôle à Shawn, on était occupé ! »_

Le plus jeune se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire inquiétant et se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser encore une fois. Le défenseur des Raimons retira aussitôt son visage aussi loin que possible. Pas question qu'il embrasse encore une fois l'autre !

Avec un petit sourire narquois, le plus jeune lui mordilla le cou, passant son nez dans les cheveux bleus pour en respirer l'odeur, frottant ses hanches contre celles de l'autre qui devait retenir sa respiration pour ne pas gémir.

L'attaquant lui lécha le lobe d'oreille avec sensualité. Des mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur Shawn afin de passer un moment avec le petit-ami de celui-ci. Il n'allait pas gaspiller sa chance !

_« -Je peux savoir ce que tu veux cette fois, Ayden ?!_demanda Nathan avec une note d'impatience dans la voix

-_Apprendre de toi. Ou plutôt, connaitre les sensations qu'on éprouve en faisant ça._

_-Hein ?! »_

Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait rien compris ! Qu'est-ce que le jeune attaquant voulait qu'il lui apprenne ? De qu'elles sensations parlaient-ils ?

Le voyant perdu, le jeune adepte du froid sourit. Il allait devoir expliquer clairement ? Mais pas de problème !

« _-Je vous ai observés, toi et Shawn, quand vous ne vous en doutiez pas. Pendant vos « ébats amoureux » si j'ai bonne mémoire._dit-il avec un vilain sourire »

Nathan vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles. L'autre les avaient **espionnait **?! Alors que dans ce genre de moment, il mettait totalement sa timidité au placard ?

Actuellement, il hésitait entre disparaitre sous terre et étranglait Ayden pour son indiscrétion. Sauf que ça ne lui disait toujours pas ce que l'autre voulait.

« -_Donc je vous aie observé, du mieux que j'ai pu. Et j'ai remarqué que tout ce que tu faisais à Shawn…Ben ça avaient l'air drôlement agréable…Et je veux que tu me fasses pareil._

_-Quoi ?!Non mais tu ne vas pas bien toi ! Il est hors de question que je couche avec toi juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité malsaine ! »_

Bon, l'adjectif utiliser n'était pas des plus poli mais tant pis ! Il refusait de faire un coup comme ça à Shawn. Et puis quoi encore ?!

Les yeux jaunes soleil du jeune garçon le fixaient sans ciller, le mettant mal à l'aise. Si Nathan refusait comme ça, il trouverait une autre solution, c'était simple ! D'ailleurs, la solution ne se fit pas attendre !

« -_Si tu acceptes, je te promets que je vous espionnerais plus, Shawn et toi, dans ce genre de moment._dit-il avec un sourire malin qui était normal chez lui »

Le défenseur aux yeux marron referma sa bouche, qu'il avait ouverte pour protester. Bon. Là, ça devenait quand même un peu plus…compliquer.

« -_Pourquoi tu veux faire ça avec moi ?_demanda Nathan en le regardant dans les yeux

-_Par curiosité. Alors, marché conclus ? »_

Nathan hésita encore un peu. Il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec le petit frère, normalement mort, de son petit-ami. Mais si ça leurs permettaient d'être tranquille à l'avenir…

« -_Très bien mais on fait ça rapidement. »_

Ayden sourit victorieusement et se pencha rapidement pour dévorer les lèvres du plus grand avec gourmandise. Celui-ci le lui rendit avec un peu plus de calme et roula pour inverser leurs positions.

Le bleuté rompit le baiser et assis l'argenté dans le creux de ses genoux, son dos contre son torse, lui dévorant le cou de baisers brûlants. L'adepte du froid gémissait, les joues rouges vifs, les yeux brillants. C'était encore mieux qu'il ne le penser. Désireux d'en finir au plus vite, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus passa une main sous le haut blanc et caressa le ventre pâle. Mieux valait qu'il se dise que c'était avec Shawn qu'il le faisait, ça passerais mieux.

Ses doigts fins finirent par trouver les tétons déjà durcis et les pinça doucement. Ayden gémit bruyamment et renversa la tête en arrière sur son épaule. La langue du plus grand vint lui chatouiller la nuque, tandis qu'une des mains glissait vicieusement vers le bas de son torse, jouant avec l'élastique du pantalon alors que sa comparse faisait lentement tourner le petit bouton de chair entre ses doigts.

Le haut finit rapidement par voler à travers la pièce pour finir sa course sur le sol, permettant au bleuté d'accéder à la peau pâle. Avec un léger manque de douceur, il le retourna pour le mettre face à lui et plongea vers les tétons, en prenant un en bouche. Ayden cria un peu en sentant la langue chaude de l'autre et fourra ses mains dans la chevelure bleu du défenseur des Raimons.

Après quelques secondes d'une délicieuse torture, Nathan décida de changer de cible et glissa une main dans la pantalon blanc, posant sa main sur l'érection de l'autre qui se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. C'était encore meilleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Avec un vilain sourire, le plus âgé caressa lentement le sexe apparemment bien réveillé tout en léchant la clavicule brûlante. Voir l'autre retenir ses cris était jouissif !

« -_Aaaah !_laissa finalement échapper Ayden quand l'autre lui baissa son caleçon, écartant les jambes sans en avoir conscience

_-Tu as de la voix toi ! »_

Le plus jeune ne parvint pas à répondre, encore sous le choc. Sans prévenir, Nathan le renversa sur le lit, mit ses jambes sur ses épaules pour se retrouver avec le visage face à l'érection de son « amant ». Lentement, il baissa le dernier vêtement, veillant à bien appuyer sur le sexe dressé, juste pour rendre l'autre fou.

Sans prévenir, le bleuté prit le membre viril en bouche, tandis que Ayden criait de plaisir en se cambrant, les mains devant le visage. Bon sang, ça l'avait surpris ! La langue du défenseur plus âgé ne tarda pas à venir taquiner le bout de sa virilité, accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure de ses vas et vient.

Pas habitué à ce genre de sensation, Ayden ne tarda pas à craquer et, dans un cri plus aigu que les autres, éjacula dans la bouche de Nathan qui avala. Il releva la tête, essuyant ce qu'il n'avait pu avaler et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Après avoir humidifier deux doigts, il se pencha un peu vers le plus jeune qui le regardait par en-dessous, l'air pas tellement rassuré.

Doucement, pour ne pas trop lui faire mal, le bleuté inséra un doigt. Shawn et lui ayant une vie sexuelle plus qu'active, le corps de celui-ci restait assez souple, si bien que l'intrusion ne fit même pas broncher Ayden. Bon, première petite victoire !

Le deuxième doigt eu un peu plus de mal à passer, la grimace d'Ayden en étant le témoin. Ce n'était pas tellement agréable mais un passage obliger ! Après l'avoir calmé grâce à quelques baisers, le défenseur des Raimons bougea un peu ses doigts pour écarter les parois internes avant de les retirer, afin d'enlever son propre pantalon et caleçon.

Ayden déglutit en le voyant se positionner. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ! Très lentement, le plus grand le pénétra, sentant les ongles pointus de l'autre s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa peau.

Ayden avait du mal à respirer, tant la douleur le glaçait. La bouche chaude du bleuté se posa sur la sienne, dans l'espoir de le détendre un peu. Quand ce fut le cas, Nathan commença à bouger un peu, léchant le cou et les oreilles de son amant qui ne tarda pas à gémir doucement.

Les gémissements s'intensifièrent quand il accéléra l'allure jusqu'à ce transformer en cris intenses. Les jambes enroulés autour des hanches du plus grand, accrocher à lui comme une moule à son rocher, rouge coquelicot, les yeux vitreux, Ayden donnait de la voix autant qu'il le pouvait, en réclamant toujours plus.

Nathan avait encore accélérer, laissant parfois échapper des grognements de plaisir . Il ne voyait quasiment plus rien autour de lui et ne pensait qu'à une chose : leurs faire atteindre à tous les deux l'orgasme.

Celui-ci survint brutalement, et sans prévenir, alors que le bleuté donnait un dernier coup de rein. Le cri de Ayden résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans la pièce tandis que Nathan s'écroulait à moitié sur lui pour reprendre un peu son souffle qui était saccadé.

« -_Tu sais ce que tu m'as promis._dit-il au bout de quelques secondes

-_Ouais, ouais…_soupira le plus jeune._ N'empêche je regrette pas, c'était trop bon !_ »

Le bleuté allait répondre quand les yeux dorés reprirent doucement leurs teintes claire habituelles, laissant apparaitre Shawn, l'air plutôt désorienté. De bonheur, Nathan se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser !

« -_Tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ?_demanda Shawn après qu'il est rompus le baiser

_-Pour le moment, je vais surtout dormir…_ »

Le défenseur n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, son petit-ami dormait comme un loir !

XXX

**C'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'avais prévu de le faire mais bon, tant pis ! Prochain couple…CalebXCoach Trevis !**


	20. Chapter 20

Titre _: C'est moi qui contrôle._

Couple : Caleb/Coach Trevis

Genre : Yaoi. Lemon

_Avertissement : On va dire que c'est un…semi-viol ! Vous comprendrez en lisant._

Petit mot de l'auteur : J'ai été plutôt silencieuse du côté des lemons pendant…pfouuuh un moment ! Mais bon l'inspiration perverse divine m'avait dit de laisser un peu ça de côté pour me concentrer sur des trucs non conseillés aux moins de 18 ans (je me justifie comme je peux okay ?!) ! Désolée si je vous ai inquiétés avec mon silence ! Comment ça non ?!

XXX

Il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme, encore un peu et…dans un râle de plaisir en partie dissimulé par le tissus blanc qui lui couvrait le visage, il sentit sa semence blanche couler le long de ses doigts et du mouchoir en papier qu'il tenait. Après quelques halètements, l'adolescent se redressa, essuya le liquide qui avait coulé et jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle située sous le bureau avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Il se sentait soulagé mais c'était tout. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se masturbait ainsi. Caleb se tourna sur le ventre et prit la chemise blanche près de son visage pour en aspirer l'odeur. Cette chemise n'était pas à lui ni à un « membre » de l'équipe de foot. Non, c'était une des chemises du coach Trevis qu'il lui avait volé dans sa chambre, à l'auberge. Il avait pensé lui voler un autre vêtement avant de penser qu'il serait plus simple d'expliquer la disparation brutale d'une chemise plutôt que d'un oreiller ou d'une couverture (ce n'était d'ailleurs pas discret comme fruit de rapine !). Ce vêtement, il le respirait chaque jour et notamment quand il s'adonnait aux plaisirs solitaires. C'était un petit peu comme s'il avait le corps de l'entraineur contre lui pendant ces moments-là. Et c'était ça qu'il voulait.

Caleb avait déjà fantasmé sur des jeunes hommes qu'il trouvait particulièrement mignons ou des filles, parce qu'elles ressemblaient en quelque sorte à des hommes. Mais jamais il n'avait eu autant d'attirance pour un homme adulte et qui, en plus, n'avait pas un caractère des plus tendres. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. C'était même mieux comme ça.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se masturber après les entrainements, quand personne ne risquait de le surprendre. Mais il en avait assez. Ce n'était presque plus excitant, même avec le tissu contre lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un véritable contact avec Percy Trevis. Sauf que le concerné n'accepterait jamais et l'enverrait aussitôt sur les roses. Et pas question de subir une telle humiliation ! Un plan « machiavélique » s'était alors formé dans l'esprit du jeune joueur brun. Ouais, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait, de grès…ou de force. Et de force, ce serait plus amusant !

Xxx

L'entrainement du jour s'était fini tôt et la plupart des joueurs avaient décidé d'aller visiter la ville aux alentours, en bons touristes qu'ils étaient. Les filles les avaient accompagnés, si bien qu'il ne restait dans l'auberge que le coach et Caleb. Le premier s'était, comme toujours, enfermé dans son bureau et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Caleb, quand à lui, faisait les cent pas (discrètement et en silence, parce que sinon le plan tombait à l'eau) dans le couloir, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Mais, après vérification, chaque élément était bien à sa place. Parfait ! Il allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action ! D'autant qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans le bureau. Le coach devait lire ou bien être perdu dans ses pensées. Tant mieux, il pourrait mieux profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Tout doucement, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, l'adulte lui tournait le dos, sans bouger. Très lentement, pour faire le moins de bruit possible, l'adolescent à crête pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança à pas de loup. Toujours aucune réaction. Soit il était vraiment bon espion, soit il se passait un truc pas normal. En se penchant légèrement en avant, Caleb put constater qu'un élément non prévu s'était invité.

A demi affalé dans son fauteuil, Percy Trevis dormait, la tête renversée sur le côté.

« _-Ah ben…_pensa le footballeur en se redressant._J'avais pas prévu ça moi…Mais c'est encore mieux comme ça ! Ça va être facile comme tout ! »_

Fermant légèrement les rideaux afin de réduire la lumière dans la pièce, Caleb se mit à genoux et, sortant de petites cordes de ses poches, noua les chevilles du plus âgé au fauteuil et les poignées aux accoudoirs. Il avait veillé à ce que les jambes du coach soient légèrement écartées, histoire de faciliter les choses. Puis il s'assit sur le bureau afin de l'observer tout à loisir. Quand il dormait, le coach perdait son air sévère et paraissait bien plus doux. Attiré par son visage, Caleb se pencha et effleura les lèvres fermées avec les siennes. Chaudes, un peu sucrées. Il recommença, pour s'assurer de leur goût. Oui, légèrement sucrées. C'était agréable.

Grimpant aussi légèrement que possible sur les genoux de l'adulte, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns lui entoura le cou de ses bras et commença à l'embrasser volagement. Dans son sommeil, Percy Trevis gémit légèrement tandis que l'autre descendait vers son cou brûlant.

« _-A quoi pouvez-vous bien rêver coach ? Est-ce moi que vous voyez dans ce rêve ou bien…quelqu'un d'autre… ? »_

Sa pensée si simple suffit à l'agacer. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait sa place dans les rêves érotiques du coach ! Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais avec plus de possessivité.

Puis il partit en direction de sa gorge qu'il lécha doucement, ouvrant le col gênant au passage pour accéder à une petite partie du torse immaculé. L'odeur de sa peau était aussi enivrante que celle de la chemise ! Caleb jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et constata, déçu, qu'il n'y avait aucune bosse !

« _-Attends voir je vais remédier à ce petit détail ! »_

Tout en murmurant ces paroles, il défit lentement la braguette et passa un doigt sur l'entrejambe. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Percy Trevis qui renversa la tête de l'autre côté. Caleb sourit et continua.

Prit par la tâche, il ne vit pas les yeux du coach cligner doucement puis s'ouvrir. Encore à moitié endormi, l'adulte mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il n'était plus en train de rêver.

_« -__Caleb ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?!_rugit-il, bondissant avant de retomber assis sur son fauteuil. _Et c'est quoi ça ?!_ajouta-t-il en voyant les cordes qui le maintenaient

_-__Ah Coach ! Vous avez bien dormi ?_

_-Ne fais pas l'innocent et enlève tout de suite ça !_

_-Quoi ? Vous aimez pas ?_

_-NON ! »_

Bon, il avait horreur des mensonges, mais là sa propre morale en dépendait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à un adolescent de 15 ans que ses gestes étaient agréables ! Le dit adolescent lui retourna un sourire qui se rapprochait de la grimace sadique dont il avait le secret.

_« __-Je vais tout faire pour que vous changiez d'avis alors ! Parce que moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre et je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas finir quelque chose !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu v-Krr ! »_

Il avait dû serrer très fortement les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri qu'il avait dans la gorge. Sans prévenir le moins du monde, le brun avait baissé son caleçon pour prendre son membre en bouche. Et il ne pouvait même pas mettre une main devant sa bouche pour se contenir !

Maudissant l'adolescent et son brutal assaut, l'adulte essaya de ne pas gémir. Chose qui devenait extrêmement compliquée, le footballeur se révélant très doué dans le domaine de la fellation. Malgré lui, l'entraineur sentit l'excitation monter doucement en lui.

Quand il vit que le plus âgé était en érection, Caleb retira le membre de sa bouche et s'essuya les lèvres, où quelques gouttes de spermes perlaient. Puis il retira son short et son sous-vêtement, sous le regard incrédule de l'autre.

_« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais __?!_demanda Percy Trevis en fronçant les sourcils

-_Ca fait des mois que j'en ai envie, j'vais quand même pas perdre une si bonne occasion ! Ce serait stupide ! D'ailleurs vous aussi vous êtes excité, donc autant faire d'une pierre deux coups »_

Disant cela, il grimpa sur les genoux de l'autre et s'installa au-dessus du membre en érection. Le coach allait protester quand la bouche désireuse de l'adolescent à crête brune s'empara de la sienne, avec une volonté brûlante, une envie dévorante. Caleb était déterminé et ne voulait pas abandonner, quitte à le payer très cher après. Tant pis !

Avec une certaine angoisse (il était vierge, ne l'oublions pas), il s'empala sur la virilité de l'adulte, serrant les dents dans une grimace de douleur. Il n'avait pas pensé au lubrifiant, grave erreur ! Ca faisait un mal de chien ! Mais pas question d'abandonner ! Percy Trevis était parvenu à briser le baiser et essayait de le repousser loin de lui. Pas facile quand on était pieds et poings liés. Quand le membre fut entièrement en lui, l'attaquant marqua une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il en profita aussi pour butiner le cou de son nouvel « amant » qui marmonnait à voix basse qu'il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

_« __-Faut attaquer les choses sérieuses maintenant !__pensa l'adolescent en déglutissant »_

Il commença doucement à se mouvoir, gémissant parfois un peu de douleur. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable qu'il l'aurait pensé…Pour l'adulte, c'était un mélange agaçant de plaisir volé et de « dégoût ». Il ne voulait pas coucher avec un de ses élèves. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire à part subir sans rien dire pour le moment ?!

Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur ayant disparu, Caleb accéléra la cadence, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment bon…Accroché au cou de l'adulte, il accéléra encore et laissa échapper des soupirs d'aise.

Le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide et le plaisir grimpa en flèche pour l'attaquant qui ne se retenait plus de crier son plaisir. Le pauvre coach lui, essayait de faire la sourde oreille au plaisir que lui procurait l'acte de chair. Mais c'était trop intense pour être ignoré. Cela augmenta encore quand, avec un coup de bassin, Caleb guida le membre à sa prostate et se cambra en criant.

A partir de là, il essaya de bien viser, s'approchant de plus en plus de la délivrance. C'était bon, si bon, trop bon même ! Est-ce qu'il parviendrait à s'en passer après ? Pas sûr du tout…

Dans un cri aigu qui résonna dans toute la pièce, cambré en arrière, il eut un orgasme. Le sperme gicla sur son ventre et sur le haut du coach qui haletait. Ouf…Lui non plus n'était pas très loin de l'orgasme, mais il avait réussi à se dominer. Haletant, Caleb l'embrassa encore un peu, pour profiter de quelques autres minutes de tête à tête, puis il descendit, se rhabilla, sous le regard insistant et furieux du coach. L'attaquant prit un ciseau, coupa les cordes et fila à toutes jambes, criant « _Merci quand même, ce fût un plaisir ! »_

_« -Caleb viens ici ! Tu vas me le payer cher ! »_

L'adulte bondit et se lança à la poursuite de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns (après avoir pris soin de se rhabiller correctement).

Le lendemain, l'entrainement fut particulièrement dur et douloureux. Ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas, c'est pourquoi l'entraineur Trevis s'acharnait avec rage sur Caleb…

XXX

**J'ai fini celui-ci, je suis contente ! Le prochain couple sera…Je sais pas on verra bien !**


	21. Chapter 21: CECI EST UNE INFO COLLECTIVE

Triste chose pour moi, heureuse nouvelle pour vous sans doute… :

J'ai cédé (bien malgré moi je vous ASSURE !) à la pression sociale, au mouvement de la société quoi… Et pourtant j'ai longuement lutter…Si longuement…Mais voilà le mal est fait.

Désormais vous aurez la joie, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir (QUI à tousser ?!) de me voir sur…*suspense* FACEBOOK ! Eh oui c'est malheureux à dire je sais…

Ce Facebook ne me servira qu'à UNE, ou deux, chose : Tenir l'actualité de mes très nombreuses fanfic et mes romans ! Comme ça, ô lecteurs chéris, vous pourrez savoir l'avancement de tel ou tel choses, me posez des questions, voir me suggérer des idées ou me faire des demandes.

Ah et pour les commandes de lemons…Si vous voulez me les faires sur Facebook OK mais heu…Evitez d'en dire TROP (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ?) Du genre, juste le noms du couple, ça me suffit LARGEMENT ! Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

Sur ceux voilà…Je m'en vais m'enterrer dans une caverne lointaine.


	22. Explication

**Petite explication qui s'avère nécessaire !**

**Bon, mes petits poussins, je pense que quelques petites « mises à jour » s'imposent. En effet, après avoir reçu une review pour le moins « étrange » (je ne citerais pas, vous la trouverez assez facilement) et après avoir eu des remarques soufflées en classe, j'ai décidé de vous expliquer ce que je fais.**

**Si j'ai bonne mémoire je n'avais dit qu'à deux personnes de ma classes, ou trois, que j'écrivais des lemons. Et, aller savoir comment, presque toutes la classe maintenant, pense que j'écris des « trucs pornos entre gays ». NON.**

**Il y a une différence entre un yaoi et la pornographie. Le yaoi est une histoire entre deux personnes de mangas, masculin. Après, les degrés sexuels varie. On trouve des yaoi hard comme des soft parfaitement innocent. J'écris des deux yaoi. **

**Le porno, c'est du sexe pur et simple, souvent représentés de manières grossières et/ou dégradantes pour au moins l'une des personnes. Et c'est largement interdit au moins de 18 ans.**

**Moi j'écris des yaoi certes. Mais j'écris avant tout des histoires d'amour érotique. Cherchez bien, et vous verrez que je mets TOUJOURS un minimum d'amour dans mes écrits. Toujours ! Ce n'est pas du sexe pour du sexe, c'est du sexe avec amour. Et c'est aussi ça qui fait la différence entre mes lemons et le porno.**

**Ensuite, d'après ce que j'en connais (à savoir des discussions entre des cousins et leurs potes, conversation qui m'a traumatisée. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouter ce qui ne me regarde pas !), le porno à un vocabulaire bien spécifique et grossier. Ce que je n'utilise absolument pas. Je reste polie dans mes lemons, moi (il y a peut-être des âmes sensibles qui trainent dans le coin !). Encore une différence entre histoire érotique et porno.**

**Je ne compte pas virer dans le porno ou dans d'autres pratiques, parce que j'ai du respect pour les personnages (ça peut vous semblez bizarre ou idiot mais c'est comme ça). Alors OUI, je l'avoue, j'ai mes petits fantasmes, comme toute fans de yaoi qui se respecte (n'est-ce pas les filles ) ?). Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai publié mes écris et que je continu de le faire. Parce que je sais que beaucoup d'autres personnes partagent la même vision que moi et qu'ils aiment réellement ce que je fais sans arrière-pensée trop douteuse.**

**Je ne prends personne en attaque, ce serait stupide. Je veux juste dire que j'écris des histoires d'amour avant tout, avant même de passer à l'acte sexuel. Voilà.**

**Donc maintenant, un petit mot pour les gens que je connais et que j'ai entendu chuchoter à mon sujet (encore une fois je ne vise personne, je n'ai personne en tête d'ailleurs), si vous passez par-là, lisez ceci attentivement. J'assume parfaitement ce que j'écris car je sais que je n'écris rien de mal ou de dégradant. Ici, on aime le yaoi. C'est tout ! En dehors de ce que j'écris, je suis juste une adolescente normale (plus ou moins). Je ne pense pas à du yaoi H24 (bon, presque…Mais je ne le dit pas !).**

**Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas donné l'impression d'être agressive mais il me semblait nécessaire d'expliquer le sujet (au bout de plus de 20 lemons, il serait temps en effet…). Je vous aime quand même mes petits lecteurs en sucre glace 3 !**


	23. Chapter 23

Titre :_Invisible, et pourtant !_

Couple : Claude/Bryce

Genre : Yaoi. Lemon.

Avertissement: /

Petit mot de l'auteur : J'ai vu sur mon petit papier que j'avais en commande un Claude et Bryce, mais il me semble que Bryce devait être le dominant dans cette commande… Le truc c'est que ça ne collait pas avec l'idée que j'avais pour ce lemon-ci. Bon ce n'est pas grave après tout, j'en referai un autre et pis basta (ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous en plaindre pas vrai D ?). Ah et désolée pour le manque de nouvelles de ce côté-ci mais j'ai été prise ailleurs !

XXX

L'équipe de la Diamond Dust était en plein entrainement. Sur le côté du terrain, les poings sur les hanches et le regard perçant, le capitaine, Bryce, donnait ses ordres de formation d'une voix forte. Une stratégie parfaite était la clé de la réussite, selon lui !

Alors qu'il allait sérieusement remonter les bretelles à l'un de ses joueurs parce qu'il avait manqué une passe, son téléphone vibra sur le banc. Il le prit. C'était un message de Claude.

« Rejoins-moi dans les vestiaires de ton équipe ! Il faut qu'on teste un truc ensemble, maintenant ! Je t'aime. »

Bryce sourit en lisant le texte de son petit-ami. Apparemment ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de l'entrainement !

« -Continuez sans moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à -il avant de commencer à partir »

Les autres se regardèrent. Il restait à peine dix minutes avant la fin ! Qu'est-ce que le capitaine avait de si urgent à régler ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se dépêcha de se rendre aux vestiaires, pressé de voir ce que le roux pouvait bien lui réserver.

« -Claude ? Tu es là ?appela-t-il en entrant. Youhou ? »

Une main sortit de l'une des cabines, lui attrapa le poignet et le tira tout entier à l'intérieur du petit box. Surpris, l'adepte du froid voulut crier mais une bouche se colla contre la sienne. Bouche qu'il connaissait très bien d'ailleurs.

« -Claude ! C'est quoi ces manières ?! Tu m'as fait peur !râla Bryce en reculant son visage

-Excuse-moi.répondit le roux en souriant doucement

-Bon et c'est quoi ce truc que tu veux tester? Je suis curieux de le savoir moi !

-C'est simple je veux te faire l'amour en prenant des risques ! »

Le capitaine de la Diamond Dust cligna lentement des yeux, assez…perplexe. Avait-il mal entendu ?

Alors qu'il allait lui demander de répéter, du bruit et des rires se firent entendre. Oh mince, l'entrainement était fini…

« -On va faire l'amour ici et le roux dans le creux de son oreille »

L'adepte du froid manqua de bondir de surprise ! Claude ne comptait quand même pas le prendre là, tout de suite ?!

Apparemment si puisqu'il l'entraina dans un long et fougueux baiser en le serrant contre lui. Mais Bryce était trop stressé pour l'apprécier. Et si on les remarquait ? Pire ! Si on les entendait ! Parce que bon, il n'était pas très « discret » pendant ce genre de moment. Il voyait les ombres défiler devant la cabine et les rires de ses coéquipiers résonnaient. Ils ne semblaient pas pressés de filer !

« -Je vais te garder silencieux, mon petit glaç Claude après avoir rompu le baiser

-Mais Claude c'est risqué !souffla Bryce »

En guise de réponse, le capitaine roux sortit un foulard de sa poche qu'il serra en boule avant de l'enfermer doucement dans la bouche de son petit-ami qui ne savait que faire !

Lentement, il ouvrit le col du garçon aux cheveux blancs et déposa quelques baisers doux dans son cou. Bryce rougit et ferma les yeux, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une prise quelconque. Le roux sourit et commença à sucer la peau si blanche, y imprimant une grosse marque rouge. Ce n'était ni la première et certainement pas la dernière !

Ses doigts allèrent pour quelques instants caresser les mèches couleur neige avant d'agripper, littéralement, une des fesses de l'attaquant qui rougit fortement en fourrant ses doigts dans les mèches écarlates. Claude fit reculer son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait le dos contre l'un des murs de la cabine, le pelotant sans retenue au passage. Heureusement que le bâillon était là parce que l'adepte du froid avait bien envie de hurler de plaisir ! Il sentait d'ailleurs l'érection de l'autre sur lui, ce qui l'excitait encore plus !

Le capitaine de Prominence batailla quelques secondes pour retirer le maillot et accéder au torse sans défaut. Se léchant sensuellement les lèvres, il se pencha et prit l'un des tétons roses dans sa bouche.

« -Hhhm »

Cette fois, Bryce n'avait pas pu se retenir de donner de la voix ! Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir entendu ! Claude, souriant, léchait, mordillait et titillait le petit bouton de chair. Sa main gauche s'occupait du deuxième tandis que l'autre appuyait sur l'entrejambe. Bryce était au supplice ! Tout ce que son amant adoré lui faisait le comblait de plaisir et il ne pouvait même pas le faire entendre !

« -Mais c'est excitant de devoir se -t-il en renversant la tête en arrière »

L'attaquant de feu lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et baissa le short de l'autre, le laissant en caleçon, avec une solide érection. Ses doigts passèrent vicieusement dessus, appuyant à peine sur le tissu restant.

« -Que tu es mignon, Claude en regardant le visage rouge et les yeux humides de son petit ami. Je vais te faire du bien, tu vas voir… »

Disant ceci, il baissa également le caleçon blanc, laissant l'adepte du froid totalement nu. Sans attendre, il prit le membre dans sa bouche et commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Bryce se cambra, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peinture ou dans les mèches rouges vifs qu'il tenait serrées. Il avait envie de hurler et devait mordre le tissu de toutes ses forces. Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'autre accéléra l'allure, prenant entièrement le sexe dressé dans sa cavité buccale. Il savait ce que le garçon aux cheveux blancs devait ressentir et c'était encore mieux !

Malheureusement pour Claude qui aurait bien voulu jouer un peu plus longtemps avec son amant préféré, celui-ci ne tarda pas à craquer et se vida, dans un long cri étouffé, cambré au risque de se faire mal ! L'attaquant roux avala le liquide blanc, léchant soigneusement ce qui perlait encore.

« -Bon eh bien on va tout de suite passer au plat -t-il avec un large sourire. Ça tombe bien, les autres commencent à s'en aller. »

En effet on entendait la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer de temps à autres. Une aubaine pour l'adepte du froid qui n'en pouvait plus !

Le capitaine de Prominence se releva et ouvrit son pantalon, libérant sa propre érection tandis que Bryce l'enlaçait. Dévoilant son habitude, le roux souleva son amant, le collant au mur et le tenant par les cuisses, pour l'empêcher de tomber. Un peu surpris qu'il ne prenne pas le temps de le préparer, le capitaine de la Diamond Dust enroula néanmoins ses bras autour du cou de l'autre, montrant qu'il était prêt pour la suite.

Doucement, Claude pénétra son petit-ami qui serra les dents, se crispant légèrement. Ils avaient une vie sexuelle très active, l'adepte du froid s'était donc énormément assoupli avec le temps et l'habitude. Mais même, sans préparation, cela faisait mal ! Il se força à respirer correctement par le nez, pour se détendre et donc faciliter les choses. Claude lui butinait doucement le cou, l'aidant à se détendre. Il n'aimait pas faire mal à « son glaçon » mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire. Alors autant que ce soit aussi bref que possible ! Quand il sentit que les parois autour de lui se desserraient un peu, il poussa doucement et sentit les ongles pointus s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

«-Excuse-moi mon chéri…murmura-t-il en s'emparant tendrement du cou tendu, regrettant un peu de ne pas pouvoir avoir la bouche bâillonnée »

Bryce lui caressa la nuque, montrant que tout allait bien. Il en avait vu d'autre !

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il était totalement détendu et Claude parvenait à lentement bouger en lui, léchant son cou et l'ossature de son oreille, juste pour le plaisir de le rendre fou de plaisir, justement ! Bryce mordait le foulard trempé de salive, serrant ses jambes autour des hanches musclées de son amant. Il aurait voulu hurler de plaisir, pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais c'était pour le moment impossible. Le capitaine de Prominence accéléra très vite l'allure, s'enivrant de la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Il sentait les chairs chaudes autour de son membre, ce qui l'excitait grandement, de même que l'expression sur le visage de l'autre.

Il accéléra encore et encore, jusqu'à aller aussi vite que possible. Le bâillon tomba sur le sol, tandis que le cri de l'adepte du froid déchirait le silence du vestiaire, heureusement maintenant désert ! A chaque coup de reins, Bryce criait ou gémissait, s'agrippant à son petit-ami. Celui-ci l'embrassait à pleine bouche tout en maintenant la cadence instaurée. Ils n'avaient même plus conscience de ce qui les entourait ! Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le roux trouva la prostate de l'autre ! On devait les entendre à l'autre bout du bâtiment !

Dans un dernier cri, poussé à l'unisson, ils éjaculèrent, déversant leurs semences blanches. Ils haletèrent pendant un moment, toujours l'un contre l'autre.

« -J'adore te faire l'amour Claude en souriant

-La prochaine fois ce sera où ? Dans un ascenseur ?

-Hum, pourquoi pas ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, les joueurs de la Diamond Dust se regardèrent. C'était donc bien leur capitaine qu'ils avaient entendu frapper contre les murs de la cabine !

XXX

**J'ai vraiment dû me forcer pour le finir en une soirée !**


	24. Chapter 24

Titre :_Hésitants mais passionnés__._

Couple : Nathan/ Marck

Genre : A votre avis ?

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je dois avouer que je ne suis vraiment pas fan de ce couple…Sais pas, ça me semble pas…top…Mais bon c'est un exercice comme un autre après tout ! Alors bon !

XXX

Après s'être secrètement (heurm, plus ou moins) aimés pendant des mois, voire des années, ils étaient maintenant ensemble. C'était Marck qui s'était confessé le premier. Alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble, sous la pluie. Nathan avait cru que son cœur aller éclater sous le coup de l'émotion ! Il avait bégayé une réponse positive, rouge cramoisi. Marck en avait été si ému qu'il l'avait de suite embrassé. Encore une épreuve pour le cœur du pauvre défenseur qui avait manqué s'évanouir !

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois et demi qu'ils étaient en couple, même s'ils s'efforçaient d'être discrets. Ils occupaient leurs journées libres ensemble, chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Des câlins innocents, des baisers chastes, des regards en coin…Ca n'allait pas plus loin. Et c'était un peu ce qui embêtait le gardien de but ! Il avait souvent pensé à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire des dizaines de fois, sans jamais passer à l'action. C'était quand même frustrant !

On était dimanche, il pleuvait des cordes dehors et la maison ne comptait qu'eux deux. La mère de Nathan était chez des amis et son père était allé avec elle. Installés sur le lit du jeune défenseur. Bonbons et boissons à côtés d'eux, pelotés l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient un film en silence. Mais le capitaine des Raimons ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. Non, il s'intéressait plutôt à la peau blanche qu'il voyait au niveau du ventre plat de son petit-ami, qui avait le haut remontait jusqu'au nombril.

« -_Dis Nathan…_appela-t-il doucement sans le regarder

_-Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_demanda le bleuté en levant les yeux vers lui

_-On fait l'amour ? »_

Il y eut un énorme blanc durant lequel Nathan ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son capitaine lui demandait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fit un bond de 15 bons centimètres de haut.

_« -Quoi ?!_demanda-t-il, cramoisi, en s'éloignant du brun

_-Ben oui…On est en couple…Et on est seuls tous les deux…_

-_Ce n'est pas une raison pour me demander ça comme ça !_

_-Comment j'aurais dû te demander alors ?_

_-Heu… »_

Bon sur le coup, il ne trouvait plus rien à répondre ! D'autant plus que son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui martelait la poitrine, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. La chaleur de son visage était elle aussi dérangeante. Marck le regardait sans un mot. Bon alors ? C'était oui ou c'était non ? Le défenseur n'osait même pas le regarder en face !

_« -T-t-tu veux v-vraiment ?_bégaya-t-il en se tortillant les doigts

_-Je crois que oui. Et toi, tu veux pas ?_

_-C-c'est pas ça…_

_-Ben c'est parfait alors ! »_

Décidément avec ce type, tout était toujours plus simple !

_« -Allez mon vieux !_pensa-t-il. _Tu n'es plus un enfant tout de même ! »_

Il se pencha donc vers Marck pour l'embrasser doucement. Le capitaine des Raimons répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami qui approfondit le contact en le renversant sur le lit. Doucement, sa bouche dériva vers le cou brûlant, y déposant des baisers doux. Marck ferma les yeux et mit sa main dans les mèches bleues. Le défenseur prit une petite portion de peau et la suçota doucement tandis que ses mains tâtaient le corps encore couvert de tissu. Il sentait l'excitation monter petit à petit.

Quand la marque rouge fut de belle taille, il laissa le cou de son capitaine pour s'occuper un peu de son torse, qu'il savait joliment dessiné. Tous deux bataillèrent pendant quelques minutes avec le tee-shirt du brun, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se retirer bien gentiment ! Mais il finit tout de même son envol sur le sol, dans un léger bruit mou. Amoureux 1, tee-shirt 0 !

Nathan regarda le torse musclé de son cher capitaine, caressant du bout des doigts la peau légèrement tannée par les entrainements au soleil. Marck frissonna à ce contact agréable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider ou satisfaire son partenaire…Donc il ne faisait rien. Logique ! Cependant, quand l'autre prit doucement un de ses tétons en bouche, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il avait très chaud mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire ! Le défenseur des Raimons léchait du bout de la langue le petit bouton de chair, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, s'occupant de l'autre en même temps. Il sentait la main de Marck qui descendait lentement vers ses fesses, ce qui le faisait encore plus rougir. C'était excitant aussi ! Au bout d'un moment il passa à l'autre téton et descendit ensuite vers le ventre ferme. Il sentait une bosse, en plus de celle qu'il savait avoir. Il allait donc falloir qu'il s'en occupe aussi !

Sans prévenir il baissa le caleçon et le pantalon de son petit-ami qui laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, en baissant la tête vers lui. Nathan déglutit discrètement en voyant le membre en érection et le prit en main. C'était chaud…Doucement, il le prit dans sa bouche.

_« -Ah ! Nathan_ !cria Marck en fermant les yeux, tout rouge »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, ayant la bouche pleine, et commença un très long mouvement de va et viens. Il essayait surtout de ne pas lui faire mal avec ses dents pour le moment. Ca avait l'air efficace au vu des gémissements qu'il entendait ! Il accéléra rapidement l'allure. Marck se mit à gémir plus fort et lui caressa fébrilement les cheveux. Le bleuté accéléra encore et encore, griffant doucement les cuisses de son amant en même temps.

_« -Aaaah ! Na-aaathaan !_criait le brun. _Je vais t-aaaah ! »_

Sa semence blanche jaillissait déjà dans la bouche de l'autre jeune footballeur. Celui-ci, surprit, manqua de s'étouffer avant de tout avaler soigneusement pour se redresser ensuite.

_« -Ah..Nathan…_souffla le gardien en lui caressant la joue

_-On continue. »_

Mais cette fois, c'était du sérieux ! Il humidifia assez vite deux de ses doigts avant de les approcher de l'entrée de son amant. Il hésitait un peu mais le regard suppliant du brun le décida. Il fallait le faire, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Doucement, il rentra un de ses doigts, sans rencontrer de difficultés. Marck remua un. Ni douleur ni sensations particulières. La douleur survint cependant dès que le deuxième doigt força le passage ! Nathan se mordit les lèvres.

_«-Excuse-moi…_souffla-t-il, s'en voulant de la douleur qu'il lui causait, tout en sachant que le pire restait à venir

_-T'inquiète pas ça va…_répondit le gardien en grimaçant un sourire. _Continue. »_

Le bleuté hocha la tête et bougea ses doigts doucement, pour lui faire le moins mal possible. Lentement, il sentit les parois internes se détendre. Bon, étape suivante alors !

Il se déshabilla rapidement sous le regard attentif de son petit-ami qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle ! Une fois nu, il se positionna face à l'entrée.

_« -Prêt ?_

_-Oui. »_

Le bleuté poussa un peu. Le gardien de foot se crispa aussitôt ! La douleur était glacée et vraiment horrible ! Le bleuté l'embrassait un peu partout mais ça ne lui faisait presque rien !

_« -Du calme Marck !_pensa-t-il sévèrement, ce qui était rare chez lui. _Tu peux te contrôler ! »_

Il se força à respirer calmement pour se détendre. Sentant les chairs se relâcher, l'autre poussa un peu plus loin jusqu'à se retrouver totalement en lui. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité un peu gênante, il commença à bouger. Le capitaine des Raimons grimaça un peu et s'accrocha à lui pour l'embrasser.

Dès qu'il le put, Nathan accéléra la cadence, provoquant les gémissements de son partenaire qui le serrait contre lui. Le bleuté accéléra encore et frappa par hasard la prostate de son amant.

_« -Aaah ! Nathan ! Encore _!s'exclama le brun, les yeux exorbités »

Haletant de plaisir, Nathan obéit et frappa au même endroit, plus fort cette fois-ci. Dès lors, les gémissements ne cessèrent plus du tout.

Nathan continuait d'augmenter l'allure jusqu'à perdre totalement pied avec ce qui l'entourait. L'un comme l'autre ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement. Plaisir trop bref malheureusement !

Dans un ultime coup de rein, Nathan se vida dans son amant, avec un râle de plaisir. Marck en fit autant, poussant un cri un peu moins…viril ! Ils restèrent haletants, sans bouger, pendant un moment avant de s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre. Marck attira le défenseur dans une étreinte amoureuse.

« -_C'était super agréable mais fatiguant._dit-il »

Nathan se tourna pour répondre…mais constata que l'autre s'était endormi.

_« -En deux secondes à peine ?!_s'exclama-t-il »

XXX

En fait je crois que j'ai trouvé mon problème : ces deux-là, je les vois surtout dans une relation «chaste»…

Ouais enfin c'est surtout que je suis pas fan de Marck, on va pas se mentir on est entre nous.


	25. Chapter 25

Titre : _Notes au vent_

Couple: Shindou Takuto/ Kirino Ranmaru

Genre: Yaoi. Lemon

Petit mot de l'auteur: Je vous présente mon tout nouveau fantasme (dit-elle en bavant). Heurm ! Comme vous avez pu le constater c'est la première fois que j'écris sur IE Go parce que je viens de commencer à regarder cette saison (sans finir l'autre, oui, parfaitement. Un problème avec ça mes poussins ?) !

Et bon sang de bon dieu de *bip* ! Dans mon nouveau top five vous trouverez désormais Shindou ! Avouons-le les filles, il est carrément sexy ! *retiens sa bave* Et j'ai pleiiins d'idées le concernant, donc vous allez en bouffer pour un moment !

Kirino : Ça ne me dérange absolument pas moi !

XXX

Shindou jouait du piano, les yeux fermés, ses mains s'envolant gracieusement sur les touches noires et blanches. Confortablement installé sur le canapé vert, la tête dans une main, un sourire aux lèvres, Kirino, son meilleur ami et accessoirement petit-ami et amant, l'écoutait jouer. Son capitaine semblait parfait en tout ! C'était un excellent tacticien, un musicien accompli et un bon petit ami. Parfait, quoi !

Depuis les cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, le défenseur aux cheveux roses avait mieux fait connaissance avec la grande sensibilité du brun. Notamment lors de leur première fois où l'un comme l'autre, il s'était montré très maladroit, ce qui avait profondément gêné le pauvre attaquant qui avait eu envie de se cacher sous terre. Heureusement, les autres fois s'étaient parfaitement bien passées.

_« -Ranmaru ? Ranmaru tu m'écoutes ?_appela Shindou à plusieurs reprises

_-Ah ? Excuse moi je rêvais. Tu disais quelque chose ?_

_-Je te demandais si tu voulais tenter de faire quelques gammes au piano ?_

_-Takuto on a déjà essayé. Je suis tellement nul que ton piano se met à trembler dès que je m'approche !_

_-Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. C'est comme un animal, ça s'apprivoise._

_-Tant pis pour toi si je te casse les oreilles ! »_

Le garçon aux yeux bleus se leva tandis que son petit ami se poussait pour lui faire de la place. Kirino s'installa et posa ses mains sur les touches. Il en tira un horrible son grinçant qui fit grimacer le musicien.

_« -Je t'avais prévenu !fit _le défenseur en souriant. _Maintenant tu subis sans rien dire !_

_-Pourvu qu'aucun domestique ne t'entende, ma réputation serait foutue !_

_-Goujat ! »_

Shindou se mit à rire de bon cœur et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, l'enlaçant tendrement. Kirino tourna la tête pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

_« -Dis-moi, ton piano, il est solide ?_demanda-t-il quand leurs bouches se séparèrent

-_Tout ce qu'il y a de plus solide, pourquoi ?_répondit le brun, assez surpris par la question

_-Lève-toi ! »_

Le capitaine des Raimons obéit en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le garçon aux yeux bleus avait en tête ?

Sans prévenir, Kirino le poussa sur le piano, le torse et les bras sur la boite noire, les jambes tendues en arrière et écartées. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, l'autre se laissa doucement tomber sur lui.

_« -Ra-Ranmaru ?_bégaya l'attaquant brun. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses ne répondit pas et attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé en arrivant. Il en sortit une boite et un flacon qu'il agita sous le nez de son partenaire.

« -_J'ai changé un peu, on prend toujours à la fraise !_dit-il d'une voix sucrée_. Cette fois c'est à la cerise ! Tu aimes ça il me semble._

_-Ra-Ranmaru ! Pas sur mon piano !_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as bien invité à dormir non, donc on a du temps à tuer. Et tu m'as dit que ton piano était solide !_

_-Et si un des domestiques arrive?_

_-Ils ne rentrent jamais sans ta permission. »_

Le brun avala sa salive et essaya de trouver une autre idée pour refuser. N'en trouvant pas, il se tut. Il frissonna en sentant la bouche brûlante de son petit ami dans sa nuque.

_« -Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tout entier._souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec gourmandise

_-Hm… »_

Doucement, le défenseur se souleva pour le retourner sur le dos. Il fondit sur les lèvres tendues de son capitaine bien-aimé qui le lui rendit avec la même passion. Il gémit en sentant les mains palper ses muscles et fourra ses mains dans les cheveux roses dont il défit les couettes.

Kirino fit sensuellement glisser sa bouche dans le cou et la gorge brûlante, la mordillant de temps en temps avec ses dents, pour y faire de petites marques rouges.

« _-Si on me pose des questions sur ça, je dirais que je me suis fait attaquer par Kirino le cruel vampire !_plaisanta le musicien

-_Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que ton bel amant t'a merveilleusement fait l'amour ?_sussura le concerné, rentrant dans le jeu

_-Je…je verrais._répondit Shidou en devenant tout rouge »

Les dents taquines allèrent tirer sur la chemise de flanelle blanche tandis que les mains effleuraient les hanches fines, provoquant des frissons chez l'attaquant.

En ayant assez du tissu gênant, Kirino le retira, laissant son petit-ami torse nu. Torse qu'il détailla longuement avant de plonger en avant pour embrasser les tétons roses et durcis par le désir. Shindou laissa échapper un petit glapissement quand le défenseur en prit un dans sa bouche. Il le suçait longuement, faisant jouer sa langue autour, le pinçait du bout des lèvres. La respiration du musicien s'accéléra au fur et à mesure. Sans réfléchir, il prit délicatement entre ses pouces et index, au travers du tissu, les deux petits boutons de chairs de son petit-ami et les malaxa. Un gémissement surpris échappa à l'autre qui leva un instant les yeux pour le regarder. Ainsi, son amant se mettait également de la partie ? Tant mieux ce serait encore plus agréable ! Il passa à l'autre téton, veillant à soigneusement appuyer leurs deux érections, créant un véritable courant électrique entre eux.

Il laissa les deux boutons de chairs, maintenant rouges et gonflés, et prit doucement les mains de son partenaire pour les enrouler autour de son cou. Kirino passa sa langue sur le pâle ventre plat avant de s'intéresser au pantalon en-dessous de lui.

_« -Je vais te redresser._prévint le défenseur en joignant le geste à la parole, mettant son capitaine en position assise »

Sous les yeux ahuris de celui-ci, il se mit à genoux et baissa le pantalon noir, admirant un instant la bosse dans le caleçon avant de le baisser aussi. Shindou rougit et regarda ailleurs.

_« -Toujours aussi _ Kirino en posant un doigt au bout

-_N-ne te moque pas de moi…_

-_Jamais je n'oserais mon chéri. Tu es prêt pour la suite ?_

_-Eh attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire dans cette position ?! »_

Le défenseur, qui était à genoux sur le sol, ne répondit pas et prit le sexe en érection dans sa bouche, faisant sourdement gémir le capitaine des Raimons. Ce n'était pas le fait que Kirino lui fasse une fellation qui le gênait (au contraire, il adorait ça !), mais sa position, à genoux alors que lui était debout. Il trouvait cela humiliant pour son petit-ami. Le dit petit-ami s'en fichait bien, lui !

Il accéléra rapidement ses mouvements, augmentant le volume sonore des soupirs au-dessus de lui. Une main alla fiévreusement fouiller dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer. Il passait soigneusement sa langue sur le bout, passant également ses doigts sur les bourses du brun. Il savait que son partenaire n'avait pas une grande résistance et c'était justement ce qui l'amusait : le faire craquer !

Cela ne tarda pas à arriver ! En quelques minutes, il sentit le sperme chaud envahir sa bouche tandis que le musicien essayait d'étouffer un cri. Le défenseur avala le tout et se redressa en souriant. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses !

_« -Allonge-toi._dit-il en poussant son amant pour le mettre sur les dos, jambes écartées »

Il prit le flacon de lubrifiant et l'ouvrit. Une douce odeur de cerise leur chatouilla les narines quand il en mit un peu sur sa main. Connaissant la douleur, il était généreux sur la dose ! Il en étala sur l'entrée de son amant et sur trois de ses doigts. Doucement, il fit entrer le premier doigt. Shindou ne réagit pas, ne sentant quasiment rien. Il grimaça quand le joueur aux yeux bleus en introduisit un autre et se retint tout juste de crier quand le dernier doigt fut en lui. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans l'instrument de musique, il avait du mal à respirer calmement. Le défenseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_« -Ra-Ranmaru…_

_-Tu veux que j'arrête mon chéri ?_

_-N-non ! Continue !_

_-Bon… »_

Le défenseur des Raimons bougea lentement ses doigts. Il n'aimait pas faire ainsi mal à son cher capitaine mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire.

L'autre ne tarda pas à se détendre et il put bouger un peu plus vite. Shindou soupira un peu. Maintenant qu'il y était habitué, c'était nettement plus agréable !

Le sentant prêt, Kirino retira ses doigts et enleva ses vêtements du bas. Il ouvrit la boite de préservatifs, en équipa un et le lubrifia soigneusement. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait de dépistage, le défenseur refusait de faire l'amour sans protection. C'était raisonnable mais bon…

Shindou poussa un cri à l'intrusion et s'accrocha au jeune homme. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas son moment préféré ! Il se sentait comme déchiré de l'intérieur !

Les douces et chaudes lèvres de son amant vinrent lui chatouiller tendrement sa bouche, sa gorge et son torse, dans le but de le détendre un peu. Cela marcha, il finit par se calmer et fit signe à Kirino de bouger. Celui-ci obéit et commença à remuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait accéléré, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui, allongé sur le piano, avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches fines pour mieux sentir les coups de reins de son petit ami, les yeux de plus en plus vitreux. Le défenseur lui caressa très vite la joue avant d'accélérer encore.

_« -Ah, ah ! Ou-oui, continue !_cria le musicien en fermant les yeux »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus obéit avec plaisir, un sourire fou au visage.

En seulement quelques minutes, il avait atteint sa vitesse maximale ! L'un comme l'autre criait de plaisir, quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas à pleine bouche. Kirino avait trouvé la prostate de son amant et s'appliquait à frapper cet endroit précis. Shindou criait, se cambrait et agitait ses jambes sous le coup du plaisir.

_« -Oh ! Ranmaru ! Ranmaru !_criait-il. _Je t'aime !_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri ! Moi aussi ! Ah !_

_-Je…je vais..jou-iii… »_

Dans un dernier cri, ils éjaculèrent ensemble, se serrant l'un contre l'autre avec passion. La pièce était remplie du bruit de leurs respirations qu'ils reprenaient sans bouger.

_« -Il est confortable ce piano ! Je retiens !_

_-Ah non ! Je suis gelé et j'ai le dos en compote ! »_

**XXX**

Et voilà ce lemon est fini !


	26. Chapter 26

Titre : _Souffre en silence_

Couple : Tsurugi/ Shindou (avoue que tu me vénère, Tenkuu-kun uvu !)

**Avertissement : Viol**

Genre :

Petit mot de l'auteur : *voix électronique* Vous avez atteint les 115 reviews pour ce topic. Vous passez au niveau supérieur ! Changement : amélioration des possibilités.

Eh oui mes poussins (j'ai finalement opté pour ce surnom, je trouve ça mignon et puis ça vous va bien :3 !) maintenant vous pourrez me faire des commandes plus poussées ! Quand vous aurez une commande couple, vous pourrez me demander des choses plus précises comme, par exemple, un lieu, un évènement, une « position » ou une « situation » précise ! Merci qui ?

XXX

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce type. Principalement parce qu'il venait du Fifth Sector, certes, mais aussi pour sa façon de dénigrer le football et tous ses coéquipiers. Dès qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de le balancer plus loin. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, il en avait déjà assez comme ça. Mais parfois, la tentation était si forte qu'il en tremblait.

Il devait admettre que ce type était plutôt pas mal dans son genre, en plus d'être un excellent joueur. Mais les bons points s'arrêtaient ici.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le dit type le regardait attentivement dès qu'il le pouvait. Eh oui. Tsurugi, lui, le trouvait tout à fait à son goût le petit capitaine des Raimons. Un physique à faire rêver et un esprit tellement facile à briser. Tout pour lui plaire à lui, le ténébreux du clan des méchants. Il aurait plus d'une fois voulu passer sa main sur le fessier bien fait du petit brun mais il savait que ça ne pourrait pas se faire en public. De toute façon, Shindou ne lui en donnerait jamais la permission.

_« -Oui, et pourquoi demander la permission ?_pensa-t-il un jour, un sourire horriblement mauvais aux lèvres »

Le capitaine rangeait le matériel. C'était la fin de l'entrainement, tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux, le laissant seul. Normalement, c'était Tsurugi qui aurait dû se charger du matériel ce soir-là mais comme d'habitude, il s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Pff.

_« -S'il déteste tant que ça le foot, qu'il dégage !_pensa amèrement l'attaquant en empilant des plots. _Ordre du Fifth Sector ou non, moi je commence à en avoir plein le dos de tout faire pour lui ! »_

Il tâtonna dans le vide pour trouver la poignée de porte avant d'entrer dans le local à matériel. La chaleur y était suffocante, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur.

Il était en train de tout ranger, courbé en deux, quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre derrière lui.

_« -Tiens, le petit capitaine au cœur si sensible se salit les mains ? »_

Le brun se tourna et adressa une expression plus que mécontente à l'autre joueur de foot qui, adossé à l'un des murs, les bras croisés, le regardait faire.

_« -Si tu es venu pour te moquer de moi ou bien t'amuser à jouer la mouche du coche, tu peux tout de suite rentrer chez toi_.répondit-il en tournant fièrement la tête

_-Oulà, on sort les grandes expressions à ce que je vois! »_

Shindou grinça des dents et entreprit de l'ignorer. Qu'est-ce que ce type venait faire là ? Il était ici pour le narguer, sachant parfaitement que c'était lui qui aurait dû être à la place du musicien ? Ca n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part !

Derrière lui, le regard vissé sur son bassin, Tsurugi ne perdait pas une miette de ses mouvements, ne se gênant absolument pas pour le « mater ». Ce qu'il voyait était très intéressant et fortement « appétissant ». Il regarda rapidement les deux allées. Bon. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde avait déserté. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'être pris, autant en profiter.

Le cri de surprise de Shindou résonna dans tout le local. Profitant du fait qu'il lui tourne le dos, l'attaquant aux cheveux noirs lui avait mis une main au bassin, l'agrippant fermement, avec un rictus amusé sur le visage. En un éclair, le musicien se retourna, levant la main pour le gifler aussi fort que possible. Tsurugi esquiva et lui attrapa le poignet d'un air moqueur.

_« -Lâche-moi !_s'exclama le capitaine. _Non mais je peux savoir pour qui tu te prend ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

_-Je m'amuse un peu ! »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, les lèvres pâles du membre du Fifth Sector s'emparèrent de la bouche du jeune musicien qui, surpris, ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux pour crier. Il regretta son réflexe en sentant la langue de l'autre s'incruster dans sa bouche, fouillant chaque recoin sans douceur. Il la mordit de toutes ses forces, pour le forcer à le laisser, sentant un liquide chaud couler (sûrement du sang).

La gifle que l'autre lui colla en retour lui fit tourner la tête comme une toupie, lui imprimant une marque rouge sur la joue.

« -_Alors tu veux te la jouer rebelle ?_siffla méchamment l'attaquant en lui attrapant le visage._ Eh bien très bien, on va jouer mais c'est moi qui dicte les règles !_

_-Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux partir ! Lâche-moi ou je hurle !_

_-Tu peux t'époumoner, on ne t'entendra pas à cette heure-ci. »_

Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison…

Shindou sentit qu'il commencait à avoir sérieusement peur quand le garçon aux cheveux noirs en pointe le jeta littéralement sur l'une des tables préalablement débarrassée de ses objets, avant de se coller contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau sauvagement. Il ferma ses mains en poings et laboura de coups le torse du plus grand, pour essayer de se libérer. Mais la force exercée sur lui était plus forte. Il était coincé !

Il cria encore en sentant la main de Tsurugi sur son entrejambe, la caressant rapidement, avec plus de violence que de douceur.

« -_Arrête !_s'exclama le musicien dès qu'il put parler. _Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'interdis de faire ça !_

_-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire du tout gamin. »_

Tsurugi lui décocha un mauvais sourire et lui baissa son pantalon, lui tenant les deux poignets au-dessus de la tête avec une seule main, mais c'était suffisant pour immobiliser le capitaine qui essayait de serrer les jambes pour l'empêcher d'accéder à son intimité.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplire de larmes quand l'autre attaquant lui baissa son caleçon, laissant nu son sexe qui, horreur, commençait à se réveiller.

_« -Pour quelqu'un qui veut s'en aller, je trouve que tu es bien excité_.fit Tsurugi en prenant le membre dans sa main

-_Arrête ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Tu n'as pas le droi-Aaaah ! »_

Le cri s'était échappé quand le membre du Fifth Sector avait pris le pénis dans sa bouche pour lui faire une fellation rapide. Ses mouvements étaient experts, sans hésitation, vicieux et d'un rythme soutenu. Le jeune musicien essaya de résister mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Lentement, mais sûrement, il ouvrit la bouche pour gémir, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se redresser. Il avait peur, il voulait que ça s'arrête…Mais d'un autre côté, les mouvements vifs faits par l'autre lui procuraient un bien fou, l'électrisant tout entier.

Tsurugi sentait que ce qu'il faisait perturbait beaucoup le capitaine. Et c'était aussi ça qui rendait la chose excitante : lui faire perdre tous ses moyens pour qu'il ne sache plus où il en était, pour mieux le briser après.

Il sentait que l'autre était au bord de la jouissance. Il s'arrêta donc, purement et simplement, laissant le brun dans un sentiment secret de frustration.

_« -T'as cru quoi ?_demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux, continuant de caresser le sexe de temps à autre_. Je suis pas venu pour te faire du bien !_

_-Tant mieux parce que ça ne me fait aucun bien !_

_-Ouh le vilain menteur. On doit toujours punir les menteurs. »_

Le ton employé ne plaisait pas beaucoup au musicien qui, sans comprendre comment, se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, le nez devant la ceinture de l'autre. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs une érection qu'il était impossible de ne pas voir !

Il comprit l'idée en voyant le membre du Fith Sector retirer sa ceinture et baisser sa braguette. Hors de question !

_« -Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne ferais pas ça !_protesta le brun en voulant reculer »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres lui attrapa, sans une once de douceur, une poignée de cheveux et tira pour le soulever un peu. Shindou poussa un cri de douleur et attrapa le poignet de l'autre attaquant.

« -_Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis que je sache_.siffla Turugi. _Alors tu vas gentiment faire ce que je dis si tu ne veux pas que je t'abîme trop. Pigé?!_

_-Non pas pigé ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !_

_-Tu as pas le choix en fait. »_

Le capitaine des Raimons ferma la bouche d'un air obstiné, serrant fortement les dents. Tsurugi lui pinça le nez, coupant l'arrivée d'air et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Surpris, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour souffler d'un coup, se tenant le ventre sous le coup de la douleur. L'attaquant baissa son caleçon et introduisit de force son membre en érection dans la bouche du capitaine qui voulut reculer, avant d'être freiné par la main implacable. Il avait trop de force pour lui…

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne chercha pas à les retenir tandis que l'attaquant aux yeux sombres maintenait un mouvement violent de vas et viens, lâchant de soupirs de satisfaction. Lui aussi sentait les larmes du musicien sur lui, ce qui rendait le tout encore plus excitant à ses yeux. Il voulait le briser, le rendre aussi docile qu'un agneau. Et ça serait sans aucun doute facile.

Shindou avait serrés les poings sur ses genoux et tremblait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce type ! Il sentait le bout pulsant du sexe sur son palais, au fur et à mesure des coups brutaux. Ce n'était absolument pas agréable et pourtant il ne pouvait rien y faire.

D'un coup, il sentit un liquide chaud lui remplir la bouche tandis que Tsurugi poussait un râle de plaisir. A n'en pas douter, il venait d'éjaculer dans sa bouche. Il allait donc faire cesser cette fellation !

Mais contre toute attente, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le capitaine des Raimons avec un mauvais sourire en coin.

_« -Avale._dit-il simplement. _Si tu recrache, je te le ferais lécher. »_

Voyant que c'était sans issue pour lui, le musicien se força à avaler tout le liquide amer, toussant un peu au passage. Tsurugi le releva ensuite d'un coup.

_« -Etape suivante maintenant_ !siffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-_Non ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais avoir, maintenant laisse-moi partir je veux rentrer chez moi !_

_-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu veux, moi j'en ai pas terminé avec toi. »_

Ignorant les protestations énergiques du jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, il le retourna et le colla à la table, lui écrasant le visage sur le bois, jambes écartés. Non, il ne comptait quand même pas aller jusque-là pensa l'attaquant.

Apparemment si puisqu'il lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon, lui laissant le bas du corps entièrement nu. Shindou eu un frisson glacé dans tout le corps en sentant les doigts fins de l'autres parcourir tout son bassin, le maintenant fermement sur la table d'une autre main.

« -_Passons à la partie intéressante maintenant !_

_-Tu-tu vas p-pas l-le faire comme ça ?!_

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

_-N-non ! P-pas dans cette position là…s'il-te-plait… »_

La voix du capitaine avait pris un ton suppliant ce qui ne déplut pas du tout à l'autre.

« _-Je m'en fiche pas mal de ce que tu veux gamin. Donc maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille si tu veux pas que je te fasse trop mal, compris ?_

_-At-atAaaah ! »_

L'intrusion avait était brutale. Beaucoup trop brutale même ! En un coup de reins, l'attaquant aux cheveux sombres s'était introduit en lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans les hanches fines de sa victime. Shindou se mit à pleurer sans retenue, enfonçant ses ongles dans les veines du bois. Il avait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Et surtout, il avait peur. Peur parce qu'il se rendait compte que l'autre n'avait pas de scrupule à aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait !

Tsurugi n'attendit pas avant de commencer à bouger son bassin. Il sentait que l'autre saignait, mais s'en fichait. Pour lui, c'était parfait. La sensation était juste trop bonne pour lui. Le capitaine avait un corps excitant et entendre ses pleurs incontrôlés lui donnait envie de continuer jusqu'à épuisement. Il accéléra encore, se délectant des pleurs de douleurs qu'il entendait.

Shindou avait envie de hurler, de le supplier d'arrêter, de le laisser tranquille… Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand les coups se firent plus violents.

« -_A-arrête ! Je t'en pr-priiie ra-ralentis…J'ai maa-mal…d_emanda-t-il, les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la paume. _J-j'ai trop ma-maaal…_

_-Supplie-moi autant que tu le voudras, ça change rien. »_

Pour prouver ses dires, Tsurugi donna un coup de hanches plus fort que les autres. Surpris, il vit le capitaine des Raimons relevait aussitôt la tête, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Oh, alors il avait frappé à cet endroit.

_« -Parfait pour lui faire tourner la tête !_pensa-t-il d'un air mauvais »

Dès lors, ses coups de reins se firent violents, frappant cet endroit précis dans le corps serré du musicien. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. La douleur était toujours bien présente mais il sentait une vague violente de plaisir à chaque fois que l'attaquant aux yeux sombre bougeait en lui. Il pleurait encore, n'essayait d'ailleurs même pas de s'en cacher, mais il s'empalait maintenant, inconsciemment, sur le membre dressé de l'autre, accompagnant ses mouvements.

_« -T'es très coopératif pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas._fit remarquer le membre du Fith Sector en lui agrippant une mèche de cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière »

Les yeux de l'attaquant étaient vitreux, pleins de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Ses joues étaient rouges et bouffies, sa bouche ouverte pour mieux gémir. Aux yeux du plus grand, il était terriblement excitant !

Il l'embrassa sauvagement sans ralentir l'allure avant de le lâcher de nouveau. Shindou se laissait faire sans plus rien dire. Maintenant qu'il y avait trouvé du plaisir, même mélangé à la douleur, il était devenu tout ce qu'il y a de plus docile.

Dans un râle sonore, Tsurugi se libéra en lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle et douce du capitaine des Raimons. Celui-ci sentit aussi son sperme couler, mais il se mordait les lèvres pour ne rien laissait paraitre. Tsurugi resta un moment immobile avant de se retirer, regardant le liquide légèrement rose couler le long des jambes fines. Puis, il se rhabilla tranquillement tandis que le musicien brun se redressait en reniflant. C'était fini. Enfin fini...

Alors que lui aussi se rhabillait sans oser lever la tête, l'attaquant aux yeux sombres lui prit la mâchoire entre les doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

« -_Mettons les choses au clair. Si tu ne dis rien à propos de ça, tout se passera bien pour toi. Si tu n'obéis pas, au contraire, je te jure que la prochaine fois seras pire. »_

La prochaine fois ? Parce qu'il comptait recommencer en plus ?!

« _-Je ne comptais rien di-ire.répondit_ le capitaine des Raimons en reniflant encore un peu

-_Parfait alors. Essuie-toi les yeux avant de rentrer chez toi et mouche-toi. Et n'oublie pas. Silence absolu. »_

Et il partit tranquillement, satisfait de lui-même. Il savait que Shindou ne dirait rien, espérant que cela suffirait pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus.

**XXX**

Hum…Après relecture, je me rends compte que ce lemon n'est pas tendre ! Mais bon, puisque Tsurugi est le violeur, je ne le voyais pas dans le rôle du « bourreau attentif » !


	27. Chapter 27

Titre :_Savoir se mordre la langue…_

Couple : Kirino/Kariya (je suis dans ma période Go 8D !)

Avertissement : Ouais on va dire semi-viol…Pas tout à fait consentant pour au moins un au début (devinez lequel !)

Genre . (c'est lassant…)

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis atteinte de flemingite aigue…C'est peut-être grave…J'essaie de combattre cette maladie qui n'est même pas encore reconnue comme telle…C'est scandaleux !

Après un bon silence de ma part, ce tout nouveau lemon Enfin bref je me tais et je vous laisse savourer, sorti tout droit de mon imagination malsaine et/ou tordue (barrez la mention inutile).

XXX

Devoir aller faire des courses à l'autre bout de la ville, ça ne l'enchantait déjà pas des masses. Mais en plus, devoir y aller avec ce petit parasite de Kariya Masaki, là, c'était le pompon ! Il ne supportait pas ce type, alors que les autres semblaient l'adorer pour sa gueule d'ange et sa soi-disant timidité (son œil oui ! Il le savait lui que ce moustique était tout sauf timide et innocent !) ! Même Shindou, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami à lui, semblait tout à fait persuadé de la douceur même de ce jeune défenseur ! Le pauvre Kirino avait manqué d'en tomber par terre !

Mais bon. Il s'agissait de courses pour l'anniversaire surprise qu'ils organisaient en vue de celui de leur capitaine, Shindou. Il pouvait bien faire un effort…Mais non.

Xxx

Ranmaru soupira fortement en serrant sa poigne sur le sac en plastique qu'il portait. Enfin. Ils avaient enfin tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre le métro et à rentrer. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses n'en pouvait plus sur le plan psychologique. Masaki l'avait provoqué toute l'après-midi, toutes les cinq minutes. C'était des plaisanteries, pour certaines assez osées, jusqu'aux propositions coquines (avec le sourire qui ne l'était pas moins), en passant par les moqueries provocatrices. Il avait bien cru qu'il passerait le petit défenseur à la friteuse !

Kariya regarda son « senpai » avec un petit sourire en coin. Il était heureux d'avoir été désigné pour l'accompagner pendant les courses, ça avait était très…divertissant ! Voir le beau visage se tordre de colère ou devenir rouge coquelicot était jouissif ! Et en parlant de jouissif…

« _-Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour avoir un peu plus…_pensa-t-il en se léchant discrètement les lèvres. _Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai de pareilles occasions en or. »_

Il regarda avec gourmandise son senpai composter son billet pour se diriger vers la ligne de métro, étirant ses épaules endolories. Le jeune défenseur le suivit avec un sourire mauvais qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon.

Xxx

Kirino retint un bâillement, s'accrochant mollement à la barre de métro, regardant les lignes de lumière défiler par la fenêtre crasseuse (on ne devait pas faire de paysage plus déprimant). A côté de lui, Kariya regardait les autres passagers. Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention aux deux jeunes adolescents qu'ils étaient. Parfait, ce serait encore plus simple ! Il ressortit son fameux sourire inquiétant.

Ranmaru retint de justesse un cri aigu de peur et de surprise mélangé. Sans prévenir, le plus jeune avait fermement posé sa main sur le fessier du défenseur aux cheveux roses, appuyant un peu avec un grand sourire. Kirino lui lança son regard le plus noir et le plus meurtrier.

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_grinça-t-il entre ses dents._ Retire ta main tout de suite !_

_-Je n'ai pas envie senpai._

_-Pardon ?! Enlève ta main immédiatement !_

_-Nan, j'ai envie de vous découvrir, Kirino-senpai. »_

Le ton était doux mais aussi incroyablement narquois et provocateur. De quoi rendre fou le plus âgé qui, coincé entre Kariya et la barre de métro, la porte à cinq centimètre devant lui, les gens entassés derrière, ne pouvait bouger que très peu. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'il se mette à hurler dans un train aussi bondé, il ne tenait vraiment pas à attirer l'attention sur lui !

Il se raidit, et rougit furieusement, en sentant que le bleuté commencait à promener sa main sur son bassin, tâtant par moment comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande rouge qu'il était en train de choisir avec soin. Les fesses du plus grand étaient fermes et bien faites, en plus d'être très tentantes !

« -_J'ai bien envie d'en connaitre un peu plus._pensa-t-il »

Sa main baladeuse se dirigea vers la cuisse tout aussi ferme du garçon aux cheveux roses.

« _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_murmura-t-il en essayant de retirer la main du jeune défenseur. _Arrête ça !_

-_Ca vous plait pas senpai ? Il faudrait vous détendre, ce serait plus simple~_

_-Arrête ! Iiih ! »_

Le plus âgé se mordit violemment la langue, une main sur la bouche, plus rouge qu'un coquelicot. Le bleuté venait de poser sa main sur son entrejambe, frottant doucement le tissu de son jogging. Il sentait la chaleur des doigts fins même au travers du tissu !

_« -Vous commencez déjà à durcir senpai._fit doucement remarquer Masaki en commençant à caresser la zone sensible

-_A-arrête.._souffla le rosé en s'accrochant un peu plus à la barre

-_Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? »_

Le jeune homme aux couettes roses se retenait de soupirer d'aise, ce qui aurait était le comble de la honte pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels dans un métro bondé avec en guise de partenaire un gamin qu'il ne pouvait regarder sans avoir des envies de meurtre !

Kariya appuya un peu plus ses doigts sur la bosse naissante et se redressa pour que sa langue atteigne le cou brûlant de l'autre défenseur. Celui-ci sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir violemment le corps tout entier alors qu'il ouvrait grand les yeux, fixant son reflet. La langue vicieuse se glisser sur sa nuque, se dirigeait vers son cou, puis sa gorge avant de remonter pour s'attaquer à son oreille.

Malgré lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper de discrets gémissements de bien-être.

_« -Bingo_ !pensa Masaki en appuyant un peu plus. _Il est à moi maintenant !_ »

Ses doigts défirent lentement la braguette du jogging avant de se glisser dans le caleçon noir. Kirino sursauta violement et s'appuya sur la barre pour ne pas tomber. Il voulait que le bleuté arrête tout de suite…Non. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête mais il avait peur d'être trop bruyant et d'attirer l'attention sur eux deux.

Un sourire vicieux, les joues légèrement rosies par l'excitation, le jeune défenseur de Raimons commença à le masturber lentement, caressant avec soin le bout de temps à autre, n'oubliant pas de continuer ses tortures sur le cou et la nuque de son senpai aux cheveux roses. Il sentait que lui aussi commençait à entrer en érection. En même temps comment rester calme devant quelqu'un d'aussi excitant que Kirino ?

Quand il accéléra ses mouvements, il sentit la main libre de Ranmaru lui attraper le bras de son tee-shirt pour tirer un peu. Ce signal devait sans doute vouloir dire « plus vite », s'il croyait son flair.

_« -Mais mon but ce n'est pas de vous faire jouir tout de suite senpai_.pensa-t-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure »

Il accéléra ses mouvements, se délectant des discrets soupirs de plaisir du défenseur. Il sentit finalement que celui-ci était sur le point de jouir…Il s'arrêta. Purement et simplement !

Retirant sa main du caleçon, il referma le pantalon et se lécha sensuellement les doigts sous le regard incrédule et vitreux de l'autre.

« _-Nous ne pouvons quand même pas faire l'amour maintenant et surtout pas ici senpai._souffla Masaki_. Il va falloir attendre l'arrêt, qui ne doit plus être loin~ »_

Kirino le maudit du regard en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Certes, l'autre moustique avait parfaitement raison (c'était d'ailleurs bien ça qui l'énervait) mais lui, dans l'état d'excitation qu'il était, il ne tiendrait jamais ! Autant être honnête, il le voulait. Oui, il voulait faire l'amour avec ce gamin insupportable !

Cinq minutes plus tard, le métro s'arrêta et ils descendirent, à demi poussés par la masse de gens derrière eux. Kariya marchait tranquillement, s'amusant à légèrement balancer les sacs de courses qu'il tenait en main. Kirino, lui, était au supplice. Il ne pouvait décidément pas attendre d'être arrivé à Raimons !

Sans prévenir, il attrapa le poignet du plus jeune et l'entraina dans une direction autre que celle de la sortie.

« _-Senpai ?_fit Kariya, feignant la surprise. _Que faites-vous ?_

_-Tu le sais très bien, fais pas l'innocent._répondit le garçon aux cheveux roses en l'entrainant dans les toilettes pour homme. »

Les toilettes étaient assez propres et heureusement désertes. Une aubaine pour le plus âgé qui n'en pouvait plus ! Sans ménagement, il poussa le bleuté dans une des cabines, le suivit et ferma à clé avant de poser les sacs de courses dans un des coins.

_« -Senpai ?_souffla Masaki en le regardant »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et lui baissa rapidement son pantalon tout en l'embrassant sauvagement, le plaquant contre le mur. Le bleuté répondit au baiser avec la même fougue, jubilant intérieurement.

Ranmaru lécha rapidement la gorge du plus jeune avant de lui baisser son caleçon. La bosse dans son pantalon commençait à lui faire mal et son besoin se faisait de plus en plus pressant. De plus, les soupirs qui sortaient de la bouche du plus petit aux cheveux bleus l'excitaient encore plus. Il mouilla vite trois doigts et les mis près de l'entrée de l'autre qui le regarda en écartant les jambes.

Kariya grimaça de douleur en sentant les doigts de son senpai s'installer, lentement certes, en lui. Ca faisait mal…Vraiment mal. Il avala sa salive et attira la bouche de l'autre pour la dévorer de baisers, histoire de penser à autre chose. En sentant les chairs se détendre, Kirino enfonça un peu plus ses doigts et les bougea un peu avant de le retirer. Il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Il allait pour retourner l'autre quand celui-ci s'accrocha à lui.

« -_Non senpai._souffla-il en le regardant avec un sourire avide_. Je veux voir votre visage… »_

Ranmaru lui lécha le cou et le souleva, les mains sous les fesses du plus petit, l'appuyant contre le mur. Kariya enroula ses jambes autour des hanches fines du jeune homme aux couettes roses et bougea le bassin pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

La pénétration fut assez délicate, d'abord à cause de la position qui était assez peu pratique pour deux hommes, mais aussi parce que c'était leurs première fois à tous les deux. Kariya avait donc mal et se détendre n'était pas vraiment faisable, tandis que Kirino n'osait pas trop bouger, de peur de faire une maladresse.

Il remonta comme il put le haut bleu de son nouvel amant et pris dans sa bouche l'un des tétons roses gonflés par le plaisir pour le lécher doucement. Masaki glapit de plaisir et fourra ses mains dans les cheveux roses, les tirants sans le vouloir. Voyant que ça le détendait, l'autre continua et commença à bouger dès qu'il le put.

Pour le jeune défenseur de Raimons, la douleur domina pendant un moment, même s'il n'en disait rien. Mais le plaisir finit par se faire sentir quand l'autre accéléra la cadence, le visage dans son cou, lui soufflant son haleine chaude. Ils s'enivraient de l'odeur de l'autre, s'accrochant pour essayer d'être encore plus près.

_« -Ah Kirino-senpai_ !fit Masaki en le regardant, les yeux vitreux. _Plus vite senpai, plus vite ! Ah ! »_

Ranmaru l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les sensations étaient parfaites, il n'avait même plus conscience qu'ils étaient dans un endroit public et qu'on pourrait les surprendre!

En peu de temps, l'un comme l'autre avaient totalement perdu pied. Kirino se mouvait aussi vite et fort qu'il le pouvait, mordant de temps à autre le cou pâle et tendu de son amant, lui imprimant une belle marque rouge. Kariya s'accrochait à lui en criant son nom à chaque coup de reins, les yeux vitreux. Le rosé avait trouvé sa prostate, ajoutant encore au flot de plaisir qui l'envahissait.

« -_Qui aurait cru que Kirino-senpai soit un amant aussi formidable ?_pensa-t-il en essuyant la salive qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres »

Ranmaru accéléra encore un peu. La limite était toute proche, il le sentait !

_« -Kari-ya…Je vais…_prévint-il tant bien que mal »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son sperme jaillissait en même temps que celui du plus petit. Leurs deux cris résonnèrent dans les toilettes, heureusement toujours désertes.

Ils restèrent un bon moment haletants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne songeant même pas à se nettoyer, plus occuper à s'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en tentant de reprendre leurs souffles (assez peu efficace comme méthode). Finalement, Masaki frotta doucement son crâne contre le cou de son senpai. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour le regarder.

_-Senpai-chéri_ ?dit-il avec une petite voix faussement timide

-_Quoi ?_

_-On recommence ? »_

Ranmaru regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

« _-Ok._fit-il »

**XXX**

Je suis plutôt fière de moi pour celui-ci ! J'ai réussi à presque tout retranscrire exactement comme je l'imaginais !


End file.
